The Way It Should Have Been
by DameEris
Summary: Pairing: Mulan/Ruby,MulanRouge w/Swen subplot Rating: M ( Chapters 1-6 are more of a T rating, 13 should be fine, nothing to intense until Chpt 7 which will be GRAPHIC) Summary: Goes AU after Season 5 Episode 9 The Bear King. What if when Mulan and Ruby set off to find werewolves they never crossed paths with Dorothy? What if there was another path, another adventure ahead for Red?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy my point of view about the way things should have gone. While I do enjoy a slow build I promise quality smut in the future. There will be no 'fade to black' teasing nonsense. I try to give every aspect of a relationship equal attention. So let me know what you think. Leave me comment love **. $$$$**

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter One

It seemed as though they had been running forever. In truth, it had been but four long, grueling days. A sort of panic seemed to have seized Ruby's feet spurring them on as though the devil were on their heels. Mulan valiantly pushed on never complaining no matter how her legs ached or her lungs burned. The first two days of this trek Red was positive of the scent she was trailing. It had started to fade, however. So over the next few days, she pushed harder, trying to catch up to the smell and reestablish the trail. She just had to! They had been so close. Red had been through this disappointment once before, but then there wasn't someone else involved. If she couldn't pick up the trail would Mulan be disappointed? Would she feel like she had wasted her time? Would she leave? That last thought put a fire to her steps driving the she-wolf forward.

Dark eyes followed a voluptuous form keenly. As always Mulan kept a watchful eye for signs of overexertion, injury or exhaustion. As of yet not once had the lady flagged. The other woman's constitution was enviable, to say the least. And yet the warrior worried. Something didn't feel right in her gut. It was nothing she could name, just an ominous feeling. "Red, slow down," she shouted over the sounds of snapping foliage. Tossing a concerned look over her shoulder, Red searched for signs of distress. The warrior looked fairly exhausted but uninjured. "Why," she asked breathlessly. Panting roughly the warrior stubbornly pumped her legs in time with the wild-haired beauty. "We should rest, fill the canteens, get our bearings." As much as Red wanted to grant the logical request, the further behind they fell the closer she came to failure and not seeing the exotic beauty again. No! She wouldn't allow that to happen. "Just a little further!" As she shouted back over her shoulder Red lost sight of the trail. She did, however, see Mulan's eyes widen. "Red, stop!"

The words of warning came too late. Red was flying through underbrush when suddenly all footing abandoned her. A deep ravine loomed below. Twisting her body midair she reached out desperately for the cliff face. The lip of the ledge lay within inches of her grasp. Hope began to fail as the edge faded from view. For a moment the she-wolf feared it would be her last, done in by her own foolishness and impatience. Then just as suddenly a leather gloved hand found hers halting her descent. As her body crashed against the cliff face pain raced up her leg. After a quick hiss of pain Red looked up at her rescuer. She had known Mulan was a warrior, but braced like that, cape blowing in the breeze, she looked every inch a champion. "Are you alright?!" The warrior's concern made the maiden's heart flutter. "Yeah, just a little banged up. I'm sure it's nothing," Ruby assured her with a gentle smile. Worried that her stubborn lady companion would injure herself on the climb up as well, Mulan decided not to give her the opportunity. With a mighty heave, she managed to lift the lady to a little over half of her height. Dropping her own weight back the warrior pulled her lady to land. One moment Ruby was dangling above death, the next she was flying through the air. As she crashed toward the ground something that was both hard and soft broke her fall. Lifting herself on pale arms the she-wolf laughed at the sense of déjà vu. "We have to stop meeting like this," Ruby quipped playfully.

The reference was lost on Mulan. All she knew was how beautiful Ruby looked floating above her haloed by the setting sun, crimson lips panting. The warrior's heart found voice before her mind had a chance to edit it. "Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't mind if it continued. Became a pattern even." The she-wolf chuckled cheeks pinkening. A wild, dark curl fell to disguise the blush. A black leather gloved hand raised to tuck it back as Mulan continued, "It does have a certain charm." Even as she blushed, Ruby glowed at the affection. Cupping the hand the porcelain beauty purred softly, "It certainly does. Oh and thanks, for you know, saving my life and all." Mulan radiated a tender warmth from her soft smile. "My pleasure," the exhausted soldier panted. "And an honor as well." The natural, unabashed chivalry was completely disarming. Ruby found it secretly thrilling that Mulan had said pleasure before honor. Was there anything Mulan would put before her honor? Was it possible that she herself could be that something? Certain that imagination was getting the best of her, the she-wolf dismissed the thought. The lady knight's surprised expression drew the maiden's eye to the jagged tear on her thigh. "Oh, yeah. That," Ruby remarked casually to disguise her true reaction to the angry wound. It certainly looked much worse than it had felt originally.

"We need to see to that immediately," Mulan insisted springing to action. Despite her exhaustion, the soldier sprang to her feet retrieving supplies from her pack. As much as she loved adventuring and exploring new lands, moments like this she cursed her lack of familiarity with the land. Had they been in her land the exotic beauty would've known which plants around might help with the infection. Angry red lines like veins were already beginning to spread from the wound. "I think there was something in that root or whatever struck you," she informed her companion before giving the skirt a sharp yank to spread the tear into a slit. Ruby gasped at the sudden exposure. The rough rending of clothing made the porcelain maiden's heart hammer and her head spin. "It does look kind of angry doesn't it?" The warrior immediately set about cleaning the wound with a rag dampened by the last of the water in the canteen. "What I wouldn't give for alcohol or anything to purify the blood," the soldier all but cursed in frustration. Mulan had never been good at losing and she wasn't about to start with Red.

"Well I might be able to help you out there," Ruby offered trying hard to focus on the conversation rather than the tempting sensation of Mulan's now bare hands on her thigh. Reaching into her belt pouch the wild maiden withdrew a flask. The soldier brightened endearingly at the sight. "That will help," the warrior praised gratefully taking the offered hope. Removing the cap the soldier playfully quipped, "What else have you got in there?"

"Oh, you know, just the basics- the crown jewels, the Titanic, Atlantis and Jimmy Hoffa," Red chuckled. Mulan understood less than half of those things, but she knew her distraction was working. With Ruby laughing at her own joke the savvy soldier poured alcohol over the wound. The lady let out a yelp of pain. "I know. I know. I'm sorry," she soothed tenderly stroking the shaking leg. Ruby was about ready to jump out of her own skin until Mulan started petting it. Red honestly didn't know which side of herself appreciated the gesture more- the lady or the wolf. And truth be told, she didn't care. Letting the peace it and the soft humming of an exotic folk tune offered in, the patient relaxed under the ministrations. With a contented sigh, she inquired, "What is that lovely tune?" Mulan froze mid stroke face flushing in embarrassment. She had not realized she had been making the sound out loud. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I scraped myself up or fell ill." Ruby replied with good-natured ribbing, "I bet that was fairly frequently." It was easy to imagine Mulan as a rough and tumble tomboy always getting into scrapes. "Well…" The warrior's confession was open-ended and yet punctuated by an impish chuckle. Ruby flinched at a fresh pour. "Sing it to me," she asked sweetly. Logically Mulan rationalized that it would be a good distraction, but truth be told she could not deny a request in that kind tone. Warm brown eyes held grayish green orbs as a soft, exotic melody poured from full pink lips. The words may have been foreign to the maiden, but the soft, sweet, lilting notes held her blissfully hypnotized. By the time the entrancing champion had completed her song the wound was clean. Once more taken by the surprising depths of the warrior's beauty, Ruby praised, "What a lovely song."

"It does seem to do the trick," Mulan humbly tried to dodge any reaction, good or bad, to something so dear to her heart. As she prepared a bandage gentle words prodded for more. "What's it about?" Mulan's gut tightened at the question. As she sought to sate her companion's curiosity the soldier kept her eyes focused on her task lest they betray her thoughts. "It's called 'Mo Li Hua.' It means Jasmine Flower." Taking a spare strap from her armor Mulan carefully wound it around a pale thigh to secure the bandage. "It describes the thrill of natural beauty and the perils wrought with trying to possess it. For any plucked blossom will eventually wilt." Unable to resist warm brown pools lifted emphatically. "Best to leave it as it is if you truly care for it. Real beauty is meant to be wild and free." The she-wolf's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the poetic depths in those soulful eyes. It nearly distracted her from the electric charge crawling up her thigh. Was it possible that someone so disciplined could accept much less appreciate the wild side of her own nature? "I love it," Ruby cooed earnestly. The warrior blushed profusely eyes darting away shyly. "I can see why you find the song so charming." Thinking of charming things and natural beauty reminded the warrior to fold the torn skirt back over the temptation of long shapely legs. "Yes, well let's hope neither of us has need of it again soon," Mulan gently closed the subject. Ruby nodded her agreement with a kind smile. "For now I should see about refilling the canteens and catching us some dinner."

"And I'll…" The maiden attempted to stand but her words, as well as her progress, were halted by firm fingertips on her collarbone. Swallowing over the growing lump in her throat Ruby gazed up at the insistent beauty. "You'll stay right here and mend. I still don't like the look of infection in that wound. If you want to keep that pretty leg you won't move from this spot. We make camp here for the night-no arguments." An emphatic finger pressed the point home as the warrior stood to take her leave. Ruby was so stunned by the compliment her voice was lost until her champion had nearly crested the tree line. "But what should I do while you're gone?" A devastating crooked grin over stoic shoulders met the question. Mulan snatched a few fallen tree limbs to quickly place at the she-wolf's side. "Build a fire." The maiden tossed the warrior a sour look. Mulan knew full well that holding still wasn't in her lovely companion's nature. "I won't be long," she vowed compassionately. Ruby smiled softly satisfied by the promise.

The valiant hero made short work of her to do list. Setting a trap she scaled a tall tree to lay eyes on the nearest water source. By the time she returned from filling the canteens the trap had snared a small hare. Cradling its head the sweet soldier tried to soothe its final moments. "Your sacrifice gives strength and may even save a life." With that knowledge shared she snapped its neck quickly and cleanly. "Thank you, my little friend. Go in peace." As she approached camp the scent of a roaring fire drew her in. Stunning green eyes brightened to greet her. "Hey, you." Ruby could not disguise her glee to see her companion once more. Two things she did not do well were alone and still. The fire had been a temporary distraction quickly leaving her to her own thoughts and a few sips off of the leftover rum. "Hey," the champion returned the simple greeting with a warm smile. Emptying her hands Mulan noted with some concern raised color in pale cheeks. Crouching at her companion's side she checked for signs of fever worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after a few nips of this," Red confessed waving the flask invitingly under the warrior's nose. She silently hoped the playful explanation would soothe her champion's fears. Chuckles released under breath told her that it did. "Maybe after I get dinner going. For now, try drinking this." Mulan punctuated the sentence by handing Ruby her canteen. The warrior carefully checked beneath the bandage. The infection's spread had slowed dramatically from the first cleaning, but it was still slowly gaining ground. Perhaps a good meal would give her friend the strength to fight it off.

Mulan turned to her kill mentally berating herself for not dressing it before returning. In her worried rush, the warrior had forgotten that many maidens were squeamish about seeing the faces of their food. In silent atonement, she made quick work of skinning the little beast. "I hope you're hungry." The sympathetic beauty's concern shifted to bewilderment as she met a pair of glowing golden eyes. Something raw and primal reared up within the prone woman. It seems even her inner wolf was taken with the exotic creature before her. Few things pleased her wolf like a good chase or fresh rabbit. "Are you alright?" Mulan's query was accompanied by a subconscious glance skyward to determine the moon's position and fullness. Shaking her head with a few rapid blinks Ruby shed the primordial scales from her vision. "Yeah, just hungry," she explained nervously. The answer seemed to please the Asian beauty. "Well, that's a good sign." Thankful for the maiden's stalwart appetite Mulan made short work of running a makeshift spit through the beast and setting it over the fire. Though relieved for her own sake that Red wouldn't be shifting tonight, the warrior wondered if that would aid or exacerbate the wound-a question for another time perhaps.

With everything set, there was nothing to do but wait for it to cook. Noting the pause Ruby patted the ground next to her with an inviting smile. Undone by the shameless beauty's unabashed charm Mulan obediently relocated. "Here," Ruby offered the flask to her champion. "You deserve a reward for taking such good care of me." While Mulan accepted with a smile, part of her silently wished that she could've chosen her prize. Even if she had been given the opportunity Mulan doubted she would've had the courage to ask for what she truly desired. A simple drink was truthfully the better option. After a quick slug, her face pinched at the sweet, spicy burn. "Oh, gods! What is that," she asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Just some rum Hook gave me as a going away present. I guess he was right about not adventuring without it," the maiden giggled taking another slug. The potent brew warmed both their cheeks as they shared a laugh. "Well I'm certainly grateful for it," Mulan greeted the passed flask before taking a brave swig. "I like your legs the way they are," she confessed hoping it sounded more innocent than she felt. Ruby blushed wildly at the compliment as the memory of skilled hands on her skin rampaged through her mind. "Thank you," she whispered softly before taking another shot to steady her nerves. The warrior nearly turned down the pass of liquor. The realization that Ruby had seen the compliment for what it was accepted or not, seemed to raise the flask of its own accord. The liquid burned through the soldier weakening her mind and freeing her tongue.

Noticing the sway in the soldier, the maiden took advantage of the situation. So what else do you like about me?" Warm brown eyes swam up to caress porcelain features. "I like how you are brave but still a lady." Ruby flushed to be seen so. No one had ever called her a lady before. "I like that flash in your eyes when you're being stubborn, even when you drive me crazy." Both women laughed together at the charming sincerity. "Most of all I think, I like how you never give up. Now that's something I can understand and admire," Mulan confessed. Her words both pleased and tormented her companion. Much as Ruby enjoyed seeing herself through her lovely champion's eyes, the last compliment sunk her heart like a rock. Persistence, a trait she would need now more than ever with this setback. Noting the crestfallen look on her lady's face Mulan offered charmingly, "I'm also rather fond of your smile." Unable to resist plush lips curved at the compliment. "There it is," the suave soldier remarked exuberantly. "Definitely your best feature by far." Ruby chuckled at the praise eyes darting away demurely. The gaze returned glowing as the soothed she-wolf offered, "Do you wanna know what I like about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied nervously. "My cheeks are already burning from your strange spirits." Mulan leaned towards the fire to turn the spit. "I don't know how much more they can take." Ruby chuckled at the endearing humility. "Maybe another time." Grateful for the reprieve the dashing dame tossed a smile over her shoulder. In that blink of an instant, it became apparent one thing her lady appreciated as the warrior caught the other woman's gaze fastened to her derriere. True to her word Mulan blushed profusely. The breeze that had billowed her cape seemed to have rattled Ruby's bones. The gallant soldier checked her lady's temperature once more. It had spiked a bit. "Here." With the word, the chivalrous woman shed her willful cape to drape over Ruby's lap. "Allow me." Ruby would've denied her noble lady knight nothing at that point. Although she felt certain Mulan would be polite and respectfully with only her best interests at heart, unfortunately. As strong hands began gingerly tucking the cloak around her legs a thrill ran through the maiden warming her all over. "Is that better," concerned chocolate pools inquired. With a hard swallow a breathy, "Yes, thank you," is all Ruby could muster. Pulling her own cloak tighter around pale shoulders she admired the unencumbered view of her lady knight as she added logs to the fire. A combination of the view and the roaring blaze warmed the wild woman's bones. The smile that met Mulan's gaze as she peered over her shoulder was encouraging. The way the warrior glowed in the firelight all firm posture and supple curves stole the she-wolf's breath away. A part of her wondered if Mulan's heart was still broken. While another raged against the idea that someone hurt the warm-hearted beauty before her. "Mulan, can I ask you about this person who broke your heart?" The soldier visibly stiffened desperate to avoid the topic. "Can I ask you about the boyfriend you ate?" The look of torment and shame on the wounded beauty's face broke the warrior's heart. Instantly she regretted the words, but before she could form an apology a fragile reply graced her ears. "Maybe after another shot or two." Mulan softened. Whatever Ruby wanted to know it must be important enough to face her own painful past. The least the lady knight could do was to show the same sort of courage. "Very well." The warrior sat at the porcelain beauty's side once more. "Ask me anything." Ruby brightened at her champion's tender relenting. "I know it can't be easy to talk about. That's why I didn't ask sooner, but I just can't imagine how anyone could ever reject you." The fact that the concept boggled the mind was clear on the she-wolf's befuddled visage. Mulan chuckled wryly. High dusky cheeks colored humbly. "Well it's more complicated than that," she replied. That kind, pale face waited patiently for greater detail. With a deep sigh, the warrior took the flask from her lady's lap. A good hard belt helped gird her for what lay ahead. "I was helping a friend return to his one true love. All seemed well at first. His kiss broke the sleeping curse she had been under." The knowing nod from her lady told the warrior that she was not unfamiliar with such circumstances. "Then something terrible happened. He had to leave to protect her from the evil coming for him. He trusted her to my care knowing I would defend her to my last breath."

"Because you loved him," Ruby interjected certain she could divine the direction of this tale. Mulan sighed deeply eyes fastened to the ground. Never had she spoken of her true feelings about this to another. The assumption was natural, but painful forcing her to correct it. "Actually because he was a good friend, whom I had helped escape his own curse. But when he was marked for death once more and it seemed he would not return, that was when I let myself begin to feel…." Wounded soft brown pools lifted bravely as she finally confessed, "…for Aurora." Realization stole Ruby's breath away. In an instant, her heart soared with possibility even as it ached for what the proud beauty had endured. If only the she-wolf had known sooner, she never would have gushed about how happy they were. No wonder her proud warrior had looked so pained. "I'm so sorry," the maiden gushed placing an empathetic hand over the gallant woman's. A fragile smile met the kind gesture. "It's alright. It's not your fault." A weight she had not known she had been carrying lifted from the soldier's shoulders to have the truth out finally. "I'm the fool who let myself fall for someone who was unavailable."

"I don't believe that," Ruby interjected fiercely protective. "We don't decide who to love." Mulan glowed under the affection. Never before had someone protected her. It was a strangely pleasant sensation. And something in her gut told her that given the chance her lady would fight to defend her champion's heart tirelessly. "Well by the time I had worked up the courage to tell her, she and Phillip were well on their way to their happy ending and expecting a child." With a dismissive shrug, the soldier took another slug of the curiously strong drink.

"And?"

Mulan looked at her baffled. "And what?"

The pale beauty groaned in frustration desperate for the answer that spurned her asking in the first place. "What did she say when you told her?!" Mulan half sputtered half chuckled at the absurd suggestion. "She was already happy with a family. There was nothing left to say." Ruby's jaw dropped dramatically. "So you never told her?!" The stoic beauty chuckled wryly to herself. "I hadn't told anyone until just now." The knowledge floored the wild wonder. It certainly answered her question. Love unspoken could not be denied, or accepted. More than that, the information that not only had Mulan fallen in love with a woman, but that Ruby was the first person she had told was almost too much at once. Honored by the confession the maiden tenderly held her champion's hand. "Thank you very much for sharing that with me." The kindness and acceptance colored the exotic beauty's cheeks. "Thank you for being so understanding. You don't know how much it means to me." In that moment Mulan swore a silent vow to always protect this noble beauty before her as Ruby had done for the soldier's own heart. "It was my pleasure really," the other woman cooed. Not forgetting their earlier pact, Mulan passed the flask back and broached the subject hoping to be able to provide the porcelain beauty the same peace. "So about this boyfriend….." Ruby groaned accepting the alcohol. She had half hoped Mulan had forgotten about that. No amount of rum could numb the pain to come, but she gave it a valiant effort. After several swallows she offered, "What do you want to know?" Mulan instantly regretted the asking. The pain stretched across that sweet face made her heart ache. "Only what you feel up to sharing." Her champion had been so brave, baring her soul, coming out. How could she possibly respond with any less courage? "We were childhood sweethearts in a small town plagued by a fearsome beast," she began with all the strength she could gather.

"You?"

Mulan's educated guess was spot on if a bit anachronistic. With a playful swat at the warrior's arm, she mock-scolded, "Don't get ahead of the story." Mulan chuckled at the adorable admonishment. It warmed her heart that somehow in the midst of this pain she could still inspire a smile in her lady. "Besides, I didn't know that back then," Ruby bravely continued. "In fact, I did a little investigating and all signs pointed to Peter being the wolf. But I had heard legends of the children of the moon. So I thought I knew enough to keep us safe in a new town where we could start a new life."

"Wait," Mulan interrupted astounded. "You thought he was the wolf and you still stayed with him?" The soldier immediately regretted her clumsy words. She had been stunned by the maiden's devotion but feared she had accidentally deepened the other woman's guilt. "Well, I knew he wouldn't knowingly hurt someone. And I was right. He never did." Her words echoed from the hollowness within. A gentle hand covered her own encouragingly. "Your heart saw the truth, just not all of it," the warrior soothed. Green pools rose appreciatively. "Yes. We thought we were being safe and careful when we chained him up. But as it turned out he isn't the one we should have worried about."

"I'm so sorry you went through that." With a deep breath, Ruby turned her mind from the past. "Well, it's because of that that I learned to control it." The trip down memory lane had been bracing and the maiden was ready to move on in more ways than one. "You must have cared for him very much." Mulan tried to keep her words steady and caring, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. This Peter may not have lived long but he had lived in the light of Ruby's love. That alone was a wonder the warrior could not begin to imagine.

The kind-hearted soldier seemed truly wounded by the she-wolf's pain. Eager to soothe her savior Ruby offered, "Well yes, but honestly, it was a childish crush. I believe that my one true love is still out there somewhere." Hearing hope once more in her lady's voice charmed the champion. "Well then, we better keep you fit." Mulan turned to carve their dinner. "You never know when he might appear." Ruby's gaze caressed the supple form seeing to their supper. "You never know," she agreed.

Dinner had passed with relative ease. It wasn't long after however, that Ruby began to shake. Her fever had taken a turn for the worse. Adding wood to the fire didn't help this time. Mulan was becoming desperate with worry. At her wit's end, she offered, "I have an idea if you're comfortable with it." Certain that Mulan's plan may step on the toes of civility Ruby truly doubted it would be terribly distressing. "I'll try anything," she shivered through chattering teeth. The wounded maiden was curiously surprised when her champion stood to shed her armor but left her leather clothing in place. "When we fought the Huns the soldiers would huddle for warmth after removing their cold metal armor," she explained. A dreamy smile lit porcelain features as her champion returned to her side. Lost to fever and leaning toward slumber the shivering beauty curled beneath her lady knight's chin. Impossibly warm arms encircled her tightly pulling her firmly against a taut body. Ruby sighed deeply as the chill left her bones. Stretching an arm over Mulan's waist the maiden held tight as slumber closed around her. The warrior's worry faded with the tremors that left her charge. Mulan had feared that knowing what she did that Ruby would be frightened to be held by her. The soldier had never been so happy to be wrong. The familiar way that the beauty melted against her flooded the soldier with a peace she had never known. As Ruby cooed happily in slumber nuzzling into her neck, Mulan was flooded with warmth, pride at the trust placed in her and something else she couldn't quite name. Allowing herself the simple indulgence of breathing in the exotic scent of her lady's curly hair the noble warrior allowed sleep to claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Two

Ruby awoke slowly. The world was becoming clearer, but it seemed as though slumber still had a hold of her. What other explanation could there be for not waking up alone in the Enchanted Forest? It wasn't like Storybrooke where she could find a random hook up. Of course, even then she rarely let them sleep over. Besides none of them ever felt this good. Certain she must be dreaming, Ruby gave herself over to the feeling. Nuzzling into a warm neck with a soft moan her hands began to wander over a flat, smooth stomach coated in leather. My what had she been playing at, the beauty wondered before surrendering to sleep once more.

Mulan's eyes had just begun to open when a light moan tickled her neck. She froze to the spot uncertain of her surroundings. Slowly it all came back to her-Red's injury and fevered sleep. The soldier swallowed hard as an elegant hand roamed her abdomen tightening it and more. Surely the beauty in her arms was confused, probably lost in some pleasant dream or another. Not wanting to startle her Mulan waited for the moment to pass. It wasn't long before slumber stilled the lovely creature once more. No doubt the porcelain beauty needed all the rest she could get to gather her strength. Mulan herself was in need of something else. Carefully disentangling herself from her charge the soldier slipped silently away.

Ruby began to stir with the strangest feeling of incompleteness. Something felt unnatural about lying there alone, but why? Suddenly it hit her like a wet slap. Mulan! Bolting upright green eyes darted about, but did not fall on her champion. A million unnamed worries boggled the she-wolf's mind. Stubbornly rising to her feet Ruby made a silent vow that if anyone had hurt her noble companion they would suffer dearly. There were no immediate signs of a struggle. Not taking any chances Ruby cautiously followed the warrior's trail. It was not long before the sound of rushing water could be heard. It would be just like her champion to slip off and fill the canteens while she was sleeping. But the tracks were too old for such a simple task. Unless of course the soldier had been attacked here, maybe even abducted. Ruby pressed on expecting to find more tracks as she neared the water. What she found there was more wondrous than her wildest imaginings. Her champion stood beneath the waterfall with dazzling femininity. The bathing beauty stole her breath away. Ruby had expected the hard muscles and strong lines on display throughout Mulan's back and legs. Deliciously exotic curves were as much of a surprise as the demure arms that obstructed a greater view as the other woman began to turn around. Ruby ducked behind a tree heart hammering. Feeling a bit dizzy she slid into a seated position. The pervy feeling lady fought to catch her breath. Just as it began to still a shadow passed over her calling her name.

"Ruby?" Concern was naked in the half-clothed warrior's voice. "Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"

Slowly raising a guilty look the accidentally intrusive maiden was treated to a rare sight. The woman looming over her's hair hung damp and wild about demure shoulders. The leather pants Ruby had become accustomed to had returned. But the square of silk trimmed with delicate embroidery gracing her companion's chest was new. A boggled mind fumbled for an excuse. "I woke up thirsty and you were gone. So…" Mulan searched her lovely charge for signs of illness. At least the color had returned to her lady's cheeks without the aid of alcohol. Pressing her hand against a pale forehead she lightly chastised, "You know we have canteens back at camp." Thankfully the fever had broken. This gave the worried warrior some measure of peace. "I wasn't thinking," Ruby replied penitently. "You were gone and I got worried." Mulan chuckled and shook her head at the confession brown eyes glowing softly. "Silly girl, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you." With a light sigh, the soldier braced the beauty before carefully hoisting her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you that drink." Once more exhibiting tireless patience Mulan escorted her lady to the water's edge.

Ruby tried desperately not to stare down the flimsy top as her lady knight gallantly guided her. Luckily the exotic beauty was too distracted to notice when the she-wolf's willpower failed. Having reached her supposed goal the humble lady returned to dressing. Taking a few quick drinks could not sate Ruby's fixed curiosity. "What is that," she asked pointing at the silk square covering the front of Mulan's torso and nothing else. Pressing a demure hand to her chest Mulan blushed profusely. "It's umm… In my land, a maiden wears this beneath her clothes to protect her umm… womanly features from view and irritation," she explained awkwardly. Mahogany brows leaped in surprise. "It's a bra?!"

"A what?"

Mulan really did look adorable when she was confused. Biting down on a smile green eyes darted about for a comparison that the dashing lady before her might understand. "It's a woman's undergarment that supports and protects the breasts."

"Oh!" Mulan blushed as she pulled her leather tunic on eager to disguise the topic of conversation. "I don't know about support, but protects-yes."

"I'll have to show you how they work in the other land someday," Ruby teased gently. The maidenly blush on her noble champion was so fetching she couldn't resist pressing for more. As ever Mulan didn't disappoint. "I highly doubt I'll ever have need of that," the soldier stated dismissively. The soft giggle that greeted the soldier's ears told her that her lady was enjoying her discomfort immensely. "You never know," the she-wolf taunted. In truth, Mulan was probably right, but the idea of modeling a few choice lacey numbers for her champion thrilled the vixen to no end. Since her lady was obviously not easily swayed from the subject Mulan decided to force a change. Stalking over to the reclined maiden the soldier inquired, "How's your wound?" With the brusque question, an equally brusque gesture sent the skirt folding back on itself. Both women's breaths caught at the action. Mulan was once more overwhelmed by the raw, natural beauty in pale shapely legs. A reverent hand tenderly stroked around the edges of the wound as she surveyed it. The radiating lines marring perfect flesh had not grown, but neither had they shrunk.

The still damp beauty's approach seized a wild heart. The sudden semi disrobing forced the air from her lungs. But it was that achingly patient hand that had Ruby bitting down on her own lip to stifle a whimper. She knew if she didn't find something else to focus on soon things could get very messy, very soon. "Well it may look the same, but I feel a lot better," Ruby encouraged brightly trying desperately not to pant like a bitch in heat. The soldier pinned her charge with a stern look. "Never the less, the wound needs real treatment. We need to find a town with medicine," Mulan insisted. "Okay, then we will," Ruby consented with optimistic certainty.

After a quick breakfast, they broke camp as it was. A few hours north they found what they had been seeking. As much as Red had complained about using a walking stick at first, she had been grateful for it the last hour and a half or so. Now it leaned casually against her shoulder as she sat outside a tavern catching her breath while her companion made inquiries. Seeing Mulan emerge, she rose to her feet stiffly. A strong shoulder stooped to brace her aiding her ascent. "Thank you," the maiden offered sweetly. "The healer's hut is just at the end of this street," Mulan informed her companion nodding in the direction that they would travel with intense focus. The soldier had been all business the last hour or so. She had to be. It had taken the majority of her discipline to simply keep her eyes on her path instead of the pale, shapely leg appearing every other step. It was terribly distracting, but the soldier would not allow any distraction big or small to threaten her charge's safety. Soft flesh leaned against the soldier unsteadily. Deciding that her weary lady had taxed herself quite enough for one day the honorable warrior stooped to scoop Ruby up in her arms. They would make better time this way and it was of the essence.

The staff fell on a slight squeal of surprise as pale arms encircled the soldier's shoulders. Ruby fought her naturally talkative reaction for fear of spoiling the moment. Relenting to the chivalrous treatment she melted against her lady knight. Mulan smelled so good, like an exotic bloom blossoming on the breeze. How had she not noticed before how utterly effeminate the soldier smelled? With a dreamy sigh, the maiden lost herself to the sway of her champion's steps, the pounding of a proud heart beneath her cheek. All too soon her silent reverie was cut short as they entered the healer's hut. Once within Mulan gently deposited her lady on a nearby table. The sound drew the merchant from the back. He was old and odd with strange instruments strapped to his head and dangling from his neck. "What's this," he asked curtly in a scratchy voice.

"She was scratched in a fall, but the wound is strange," Mulan informed him. "It doesn't act like a scratch or even an infection, really. It's more like…" With a knowing nod, a gruff voice interrupted, "Like a snake bite?" The soldier silently nodded her agreement. The healer crossed to the curious beauty. Lifting the edge of the slit in her skirt he examined the wound. "Yep, looks like your friend found herself some venom root." The old man raised kind eyes to his patient. "You're lucky you got to me in time. Venom root usually kills within hours." Mulan's chest seized with the knowledge. Ruby could have died in her arms last night and she would've been powerless to stop it. "But she was wounded last night. Her fever has already passed." The old man straightened with a somber expression. The look worried Red. With a hard gulp, she awaited news of her fate. When the healer pulled Mulan aside the she-wolf knew her answers would have to wait. It was infuriating!

"What is she," the healer inquired in a conspiratorial tone. Spine straightening in offense Mulan insisted with a growled, "She is a lady." The kook dismissed the protective aggression with a scoff. "Only something more than human could've survived this long. She must be powerful indeed to have broken the fever, but that won't help her now."

"What do you mean?" With a hand tightening on her sword grip Mulan made the limits of her patience quite clear. "Speak plainly, old man. Can you cure her or not?" With a weary sigh, he informed her, "I have a potent elixir that never fails, but some of the ingredients react unpredictably with supernatural creatures." Voice frail with worry the warrior inquired, "Will it hurt her?"

"No, but it will affect her abilities erratically."

"For how long?"

"Roughly half a day. She should be right by morning so long as she doesn't hurt herself," he mused scratching his head. "I will see to it," Mulan assured him paying the man. With a long-suffering sigh, he gave her the tonic washing his hands of the entire situation. Helping the obviously irritated woman to her feet the warrior rushed her through the door. "Come we must hurry." Ruby hustled along leaning heavily on her companion. "Mulan, what is going on?" Not breaking stride the champion replied, "We must find a place for you to rest. The medicine is potent. You will need your sleep to fight the poison." Accepting the explanation Ruby allowed herself to be guided to the inn. Once in the relative safety of their room, the exhausted she-wolf flopped limply across the mattress. It seemed Mulan did not share her comfort. The warrior began moving furniture to barricade the door. "Uh, Mulan?" The soldier never broke stride giving the window the same treatment. "Mulan, what is going on?!"

At the insistence in her lady's voice, the worried warrior froze her whispered confession cracking like ice. "There's something I didn't tell you about the medicine." As Mulan approached with it Ruby rose up hesitantly. Her noble knight sat at the lady's side clutching the pouch tightly. "This medicine will save your life, but it may react strangely with your wolf."

"No," she insisted firmly shaking her head.

"It will only last until morning, but you won't without it. Now I won't force you to take it, but I will beg you to." Dropping to her knees before her lady the humble beauty held the pouch aloft. "Please, Ruby." Placing a halting hand over the warrior's Ruby insisted, "I will NOT hurt you!" Puppy brown eyes pleaded promising, "I won't let you. I swear! No matter what happens I WILL keep us _both_ safe. You have my word." Melting in the face of the tender pleas the maiden acquiesced. With a nod, she retrieved the bottle from the pouch and downed the awful concoction in one go. The soldier sighed visibly relaxing. "Thank you."

"Alright, but if I kill you I'll never forgive you," Ruby teased playfully trying to joke her true fears away. "Pshht!" Mulan rolled her eyes keeping the mood light in deference to her lady's wishes. "Please, I've handled your wolf before. You're just a big puppy." The gallant lady affectionately caressed her companion's curly locks. Placing a cautious hand over Mulan's the she-wolf pleaded, "But I'm sick and caged. There's no telling how wolf-me will react. Please be careful."

"I will," the warrior vowed soothingly.

The drug took effect quickly. Ruby's head began to spin. Seeing the effect the soldier sprang to action gingerly guiding the beauty to the pillows. "No," the maiden protested weakly. "You need your rest," Mulan soothed stroking her lady's hair. "Who knows, you might just sleep through the whole thing."

"I'm scared," the young woman confessed in a fragile voice. "There's nothing to fear," the champion vowed. "I will be right here the whole time." With that, the maiden whimpered softly before drifting off the sleep. Mulan stretched out alongside her charge with a slow sigh. Whatever the next hours held it was bound to be a long night. The noble warrior passed the long moments watching the hypnotic rise and fall of Ruby's chest. As far as chests went it was a rather impressive one. The soldier knew it was improper to stare, but if there was no one to be offended or made uncomfortable by it what was the harm? As she lay there an old marching song from her army days resounded through her mind. With a secret smile, she finally understood what her comrades meant about a girl worth fighting for. Mulan would go to war, quest the ends of the earth and then some for the sweet creature slumbering at her side.

No sooner had she thought of the unconscious maiden as a creature than the breathing became deeper and rougher. Mulan stared on silent and still as the shift took her lady leaving a massive wolf in its place. The beast sneezed and shook its head as it took to its paws. Standing groggily the wolf growled defensively and snapped at the air. Mulan cautiously raised an open palm soothing, "Shh, it's okay, Ruby. It's just me, just you and me." The wolf grumbled suspiciously taking a half step back. "You're just a little sick, sweetheart. But I'm here to take care of you." The wolf tilted its head curiously at the pet name seeming to relax. "That's right. I just want to take care of you." Slowly scooting closer Mulan gathered her courage along with her voice. The soldier began to sweetly sing the folk tune that Ruby had found so charming before. The wolf whimpered and sat. As the song continued and the soldier edged closer, the wolf lay down dropping its head onto the warrior's lap. Mulan's heart melted as the oversized creature whined shoving at her hand with its snout. Softening her voice the exotic lady crooned tenderly stroking the wolf's head. The song combined with the soft petting put the beast under. The warrior relaxed and sent silent thanks to her honorable mother for passing on her magic. The remainder of the night passed this way. The wolf would stir. She would sing. And the wolf would return to its healing slumber. A time or two the honorable maiden had to pinch or slap herself awake. As promised when the sun rose beauty replaced the beast. Too exhausted to move Mulan shut her eyes a moment right there, sitting on the floor next to the bed with Ruby's head in her lap.

As the weight of slumber lifted Ruby sighed contentedly. Running her hand along her pillow it became quickly clear that it was a well-muscled thigh by the soft groan. Suddenly remembering the circumstances of her sleep Ruby sprang up shaking the soldier's shoulders panicked. "Mulan, are you alright?!" The weary warrior stirred groggily rubbing her eyes. "Mmhmm, told you you were a big softy." The relieved maiden let out a huge sigh. The bedraggled champion let out a massive yawn and began to fade once more. With a charming smile, the refreshed she-wolf hoisted the confused champion to her feet. "You looked after me all night. Let me take care of you for a minute." Mulan was far too worn to argue. The soldier allowed her charge to guide her to bed. "It's your turn to rest while I resupply." The warrior grumbled unhappily. "I won't be long. I promise," Ruby assured her tenderly stroking sleek silken strands. Somewhere between sleep and awake, a firm hand shot out halting her progress as she began to rise. Ruby retook her seat with a good-natured giggle. "Or I could wait a few minutes until you've gone to sleep," she offered. A contented sigh and dreamy smile were all the answer that the she-wolf needed. "Alright," she cooed sweetly stroking her soldier's hair once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Three

As the weight of slumber lifted Ruby sighed contentedly. Running her hand along her pillow it became quickly clear that it was a well-muscled thigh by the soft groan. Suddenly remembering the circumstances of her sleep Ruby sprang up shaking the soldier's shoulders panicked. "Mulan, are you alright?!" The weary warrior stirred groggily rubbing her eyes. "Mmhmm told you-you were a big puppy." The relieved maiden let out a huge sigh. The bedraggled champion let out a massive yawn and began to fade once more. With a charmed smile, the refreshed shewolf hoisted the confused champion to her feet. "You looked after me all night. Let me take care of you for a minute." Mulan was far too worn to argue. The soldier allowed her charge to guide her to bed. "It's your turn to rest while I resupply." The warrior grumbled unhappily. "I won't be long. I promise," Ruby assured her tenderly stroking sleek silken strands. Somewhere between sleep and awake, a firm hand shot out halting her progress as she began to rise. Ruby retook her seat with a good-natured giggle. "Or I could wait a few minutes until you've gone to sleep," she offered. A contented sigh and dreamy smile were all the answer the shewolf needed. "Alright," she cooed sweetly stroking her soldier's hair once more.

As she sat there heart glowing at how angelically the morning sun lit her stalwart companion the events of the previous evening drifted back. Was there no end to the wonders her warrior was capable of? Not only had this stunning beauty soothed her inner beast, but Ruby was starting to think that it may be smarter than her human side. Had her wolf accepted the exotic beauty as her mate? Is that the stirring she felt to the depths of her soul? Now it seemed more important than ever to keep this beauty at her side. Because of her foolishness, they had already lost a day and a half. There was no catching up on the trail now. Ruby would have to find some other way and soon. When Mulan was deep in slumber the she-wolf slipped away silently. She started by refilling the flask at the tavern since it had come in so handy. While picking up some dry goods at the market she subtly asked around. With a strong lead on a supposedly good seer, Ruby joyfully returned to check on her champion. Her stoic soldier still slumbered deeply. The porcelain beauty wouldn't have woken her for the world. As still, quiet time passed the dirt and grime of the road combined with the remnants of fever sweats weighed her down. Ruby decided to pass the time by treating herself to a warm bath.

The steaming water was everything her skin had been crying out for. Rivulets of water poured over pinkened cheeks as she recalled catching her champion bathing. Her body shivered and tightened in the warm bath. Closing her eyes Ruby focused on the memory bringing it sharply into view. To think that that amazing body was all but disguised under thick strapping leather, although the leather did make her champion look rather dashing. Returning to the moment green eyes caressed the sleeping form adoringly. As her heart fluttered like the beating of a butterfly's wings Ruby began to realize that more than her inner wolf was taken with the beauty. As much as she didn't want to fail her chivalrous champion a part of the soaked maiden hoped that the adventure would never end.

As the soldier began to stir a sloshing sound taunted her ears. With a bemused expression, Mulan turned to face the sound. Brown eyes burst wide as her chest clenched as though struck by an ogre. Staring at pale dripping curves and a temptingly taut backside the simplest functions like breathing and blinking were lost. Ruby thought it fitting that her champion should catch her bathing in return. It did only seem fair, even if Mulan didn't know it. As the bathing maiden turned to face her modest chaperone she used the ruse of drying her hair to drape the towel over the front of her torso. However, the shape of porcelain curves, the side of a breast and luscious legs were clearly visible. "Well, good morning, sleepyhead." The purred words sent guilty eyes scurrying to the ground as the soldier rose to sit. "I… I'm sorry. I should leave." Taking mercy on her champion's shy nature the she-wolf wrapped the towel around herself before sitting at her companion's side. "Why, because you like girls?" Brown pools darkened drinking in stunningly shapely legs once more. After a hard swallow, Mulan managed a rather husky, "Yes. Girls." Heat traveled up Ruby's neck from the fire in her champion's eyes. "Well, my clothes are being washed. So I'm stuck like this awhile. You're just going to have to get used to it," the sultry vixen challenged. Long legs crossed casually drawing the soldier's gaze to every subtle shift of muscle. "I don't know that I can," Mulan confessed in a voice thick with unspoken need. The throaty desire in that tone prickled pale flesh. "My my Mulan, if you can't handle me in a towel whatever are you going to do when a girl likes you back," Ruby chastised lightly half joking half serious. Shaken from her leering momentarily the lost woman confessed, "I honestly don't know." Moved by her humble champion's veracity Ruby reached out tenderly stroking the other woman's knee. A wild heart ached to inform her that it was too late, but the words froze on plush lips. As much as the she-wolf longed to confess her feelings she needed to be sure of them first. Besides she had already pressed the timid beauty fairly hard. In the spirit of mercy, the scantily clad maiden changed the subject. "Well I do have some good news," she began with contagious joy that was completely lost on the stiff soldier.

Mulan could bear no more without doing something. Taking to her feet the disciplined woman took the chivalrous approach. With sharp, determined movements she retrieved her cape from where she had hung it the night before and held it before her impetuous lady. "Please," she requested humbly. "I can't hear anything over those legs." If truth be told it was the blood pounding in her ears, but the effect was the same. A slight flush crept up apple cheeks as Ruby rose to grant the request. It was nice to know that she did affect her difficult to read champion. Turning her back to the frazzled warrior the she-wolf sighed sweetly as strong arms surrounded her shoulders to fasten the clasp. Funny how the simple things could be the most luxurious. The scent of Mulan enshrouded her inciting a delirious smile. "Thank you," she whispered breathily. "You're welcome," Mulan replied shakily withdrawing from temptation. With the cape wrapped tightly around herself, Ruby spun to face her lovely companion. "There, is that better?" Dark eyes drank in the indulgent sight of her lady in not much more than her cape breath held. A deep, primal urge to possess the vixen threatened to overwhelm her. The champion fought tooth and nail to look the beauty in the eyes. "It will do for now." The statement applied more to staring her lady in the face than the cape itself. "Tell me of your news," Mulan encouraged desperate for something else to think about.

Ruby's smile brightened. She was eager to share her success with her stoic companion. "Well according to the locals there is a powerful seer a few hours travel north of here that specializes in finding lost loved ones." Dark brows rose over widened brown eyes. "Ruby that's great news!" That already impossibly glowing smile widened for joy shared is magnified. "Yes! No more chasing phantom scent trails in the woods!"

"And no more hurting yourself doing it," Mulan teased lightly with a contagious smile. "Let's hope," Ruby replied. The two shared a good-natured laugh. "So I was thinking we could get something to eat before we head out. What do you think?" The she-wolf's gut tightened like a schoolboy asking a crush out on a date. It was just a meal. Why did it mean any more or less than any other they had shared? "I think I should bring it up, at least until your clothes return," the warrior offered teasing lightly. Apple cheeks pinkened at the reminder. In Mulan's cape, Ruby felt like she could take on the world. It was easy to forget what little lie beneath. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"I shall return soon," Mulan promised before taking her leave. Once outside her daring lady's sphere of influence, the warrior's heart began to slow to a more normal rate. Her feet for some reason felt light as air as she took the stairs two and three at a time. Mulan puzzled over the source of this giddy sensation. Perhaps it was Ruby's good news that put the cheer in her step. Yes, that must be it. Focus and direction always sat better with her than the opposite. Approaching the bar she ordered two stews with bread. As she waited for the meals the men at her right whispering and glancing her way caught the warrior's attention. A well-trained body tightened in preparation for whatever they might have in mind. "Hey, you!" The drunken slur incited a cold glare. "Yes," Mulan replied in a dangerously steely tone. The man stood wagging a finger at her. "You're with that girl in the red hood aren't ya?" The soldier turned to face him straight on body primed for action. "I am," she informed flatly offering nothing more. The two drunks chuckled at each other before the vocal one asked, "So is she as easy as she looks?" An instantaneous rage flowed through her body knocking him out cold with a punch too quick for the eye to follow. The honorable woman could manage Ruby being wooed by someone who could make her happy, but she would NOT stand idly by and let her be disrespected! The other recoiled in fear as blazing eyes turned his way. "When he wakes up, tell your friend that she is a lady," Mulan insisted dangerously. The drunk nodded with panicked enthusiasm. Just then the stews arrived. Taking their meals the noble woman was more than happy to leave the rabble downstairs. It was probably for the best that her companion's clothing situation required they take the meal in seclusion. If there were any more fools like that one they would've stood no chance of eating in peace among them.

The warrior rapped on the door with a bowl. Relief washed over her when it opened. That smile was like the sun on snow-capped mountains. Mulan was sure it could melt winter itself. Sliding passed the beauty with a kind smile the soldier set down their meals. "What happened?!" The exotic beauty was confused by her lady's concern until she saw the blood dripping from her own knuckles. She hissed more out of irritation than pain. She must have split it on that damned fool's face, possibly teeth, without even knowing it. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little lesson in manners." Ruby laughed softly as she wet a rag in the basin. Raising the wounded hand she dabbed at it lightly. "Someone was foolish enough to get fresh with you?" The amusement and astonishment were clear in her voice. Warm brown eyes followed her movements confessing, "With you, or rather trying to through me." Ruby's heart leaped into her throat at the knowledge that the wound was made defending her honor. "Wait, this is because of me?" Her beautiful champion shrugged in her humble fashion. "It was because of his crudeness and ignorance. When he wakes his friend will inform him you are a lady and to be treated as such." Adoration radiated from the porcelain beauty. No one else had ever called her a lady before, much less defended her honor. With the slight wound cleaned Ruby lifted the hand to place a cherishing press of lips upon it. "Thank you," she cooed sweetly.

The heat from those impossibly soft lips raced over Mulan's skin like wildfire. Blushing at her own intense reaction as much as the gesture itself the warrior replied, "It was my pleasure and no less than you deserve." The way the pale beauty glowed at the statement of her worth warmed the warrior's heart. Never before had there been a more perfect moment. Never had Mulan felt so accepted and understood. Never had Ruby felt so safe and cherished down to every last part of her spirit. Hypnotised by the moment as well as the wonder before her Mulan's thumb stroked Ruby's hand. The impetuous maiden's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up from beneath inky lashes. Some silent magnetism drew the warrior closer tilting her head. Before the respectful beauty had a chance to ponder her actions or their consequences a knock at the door broke the spell. Ruby cursed under her breath and saw to their visitor. As the soldier recovered from her daze she overheard something about clothes. Yes, Ruby's clothes! The situation came rushing back. Mulan was startled by what she had very nearly done. More puzzling still is that her lady didn't recoil or seem confused. If anything the bold beauty's body language had been rather inviting. With this intriguing knowledge, the champion observed her lady with new eyes. Hungry eyes seared every curve into the soldier's brain as the she-wolf bent to place her clothes on the bed. The pale beauty didn't look back as she tossed over her shoulder innocently, "It's okay. You don't have to wait for me." The towel hit the floor beneath the warrior's cape. "If you wanna eat it while it's warm." Mulan was about ready to devour something alright. For once the honorable soldier allowed her imagination to run wild. As a pale leg peaked out to slip into a dark skirt Ruby's words of earlier came back to her. What would she do when a girl liked her back? The gender-bending knight was starting to get some fairly specific, colorful ideas.

As the maiden put the finishing touches on her ensemble Mulan forced down her lustful fantasies. There were many questions to ask and a bit of healing to do before the noble warrior could entertain acting on such thoughts. Finished Ruby turned to catch a blaze stamped down to embers behind brown eyes. Caught off guard by this thrilling development the maiden made a natural excuse for her rattled knight, "Oh, you waited for me? You shouldn't have." The words were empty, meaningless. The hand that the porcelain lady pressed to her own chest while talking that caught her companion's arm afterward spoke volumes. An ample bosom pressed to the same arm as the wild maiden placed a grateful peck on a proud cheekbone. On the surface, it may seem as though the pale beauty was showing appreciation for her champion's patience and kindness. Her true motivations were to reward her soldier's naughty thoughts. It felt like a revelation, a breakthrough. This wasn't a confused drunken moment around a campfire. Ruby's rebel heart screamed that this meant more. The she-wolf could see it in her soldier's eyes. Mulan wanted her in the daytime, sober and her warrior finally wasn't running from her feelings. Something deep in the wild maiden's gut told her that the time was coming soon, that she needed to be patient. It may not be Ruby's area of expertise, but she would do anything for her fearless champion. If time is what was needed to win the big heart under all that armor, she could wait forever.

Mulan cradled her own cheek in a kind of daze. That was the second kiss since she had returned with their meals. While each were simple, common gestures the strategist knew they meant more. She knew it in her gut. But how to prove it? Ruby had been a steadfast, stalwart friend with a heart that was kind and true. The warrior could not would not risk alienating her unless she was absolutely positive about the other woman's feelings. The soldier may have been on her own quest to heal her heart, but she refused to wound some else's along the way, especially someone as wonderful as Ruby. With her thoughts gathered and mind centered she joined the wild beauty at the table. The simple meal passed in relative silence with each woman lost in her own thoughts and feelings. An occasional polite attempt at conversation was made here and there. However, neither of them were terribly focused on the next step of their quest.

As they began to set out Ruby noticed with joy that Mulan's usual chivalry had grown and become more eager from pulling out her chair for her to draping that famous red hood about slim shoulders. The glowing maiden thanked her sweetly. The she-wolf was feeling more and more pampered by the moment. She reached for the door but was intercepted. A strong hand slipped in a moment before her own. Unable to cancel the action a pale hand fell over a warm one sending a thrill through both women. Closing white teeth over a plush bottom lip thick lashes fluttered up to greet smoldering brown eyes. "Thank you," Ruby stated graciously in a soft breathy voice. Body stiff with tension the soldier's jaw clenched a moment for control before reply with a courtly motion, "My pleasure." Apple cheeks pinkened trying not to think of Mulan's pleasure and the plethora of ways she would like to give it to her. Instead, the blushing maiden led the way. As they passed through the inn's tavern below Ruby noticed with guilty pleasure a few nervous drunks, one with a broken nose.

The first leg of the journey was spent in awkward silence. When your head and heart are screaming at one another it's hard for speech to come. There was so much Mulan wanted to say, needed to know. But she couldn't seem to pick one thing out of the din. Of all the confounding things her lady had said and done swirling through her mind one came to the forefront. 'Because you like girls?' The phrase was so confident that it seemed natural. Mulan herself hadn't even known what to call it. So how and why did Ruby? Finally finding her voice the warrior began bravely, "May I ask you something?" Mahogany brows rose curiously over deep green pools. "You can ask me anything," the wild lady welcomed. With a soft, fragile smile the soldier inquired, "Earlier when you said I like girls…" Ruby acknowledged the lead in with a sweet, simple, "Mm-hmm." Taking a steadying breath the gallant lady continued, "The way you spoke of it sounded as though you were familiar with my oddity."

"Woah!" An insistent, elegant hand halted movement as well as sound. Fierce forest eyes blazed into surprised chocolate pools. "We need to get a few things clear right off the bat. First off, there is nothing odd, strange or wrong about it! It might be a tad outside the norm, but it doesn't make you bad or less. Understood?" Mulan nodded slowly astounded by the beauty's protective tirade. The warrior's heart thrilled at the knowledge that there was nothing wrong with her. The unfamiliar feeling of being protected brought a warm blush to copper cheeks. "Yes, ma'am." Satisfied with the answer the wild-hearted young woman continued walking. "Now that we have that settled what would you like to know?" The surprised soldier shook herself before catching up. "How do you know so much about it? I mean I never heard of such a thing before I realized that I was this way, which was no easy revelation," Mulan confessed nervously.

Ruby pondered how to respond. It wasn't like her protector would understand browser history, lesbian porn or masturbation. Well, she might understand masturbation, but what had inspired it was another story altogether. "Well in the other land such relationships are not unknown or infrequent. There have even been scientific studies about it across lines of gender, race even species. And they have determined that it is perfectly natural. Homosexuality exists in all corners of nature." While her companion's impassioned speech raised a few more questions they were not urgent. The last statement warmed the warrior's heart. Leave it to the wild beauty to see through the eyes of nature. Proud cheeks flushed with joy to be seen so. "So it is common there?"

"More or less," the effeminate woman replied neutrally.

"Perhaps I should visit after all," Mulan mused. The stoic beauty missed the slight flinch of jealousy in her lovely companion. Carrying on obliviously the soldier continued, "Perhaps I could learn more about myself." The she-wolf didn't wish to dampen her charming companion's spirits but her stomach twisted to think of someone taking advantage of her virtuous lady knight. Just then the warrior stopped halted by a thought. "If it's common over there…." Ruby stopped and turned to face the exotic wonder fumbling for words. Mulan looked into her companion's eyes silently pleading not to offend. "Have you ever….?" The she-wolf's eyes widened caught off guard by the question. It took all her will not to inform her champion that she hadn't slept with a woman yet, but really wanted to. Biting her lips together Ruby successfully caged the words as she struggled for a more appropriate response. "Umm no, I haven't." The maiden's heart tore to see her strong soldier look so disappointed. "Oh." Whether the sadness was for the loss of knowledge or opportunity was unclear. The curly haired vixen tried not to assume which it might be but instead offered a bit of hope. "But I am open to it." The disciplined woman was taken aback by the information. A noble heart hammered as confusion dribbled unbidden from full pink lips, "But you were in love with a man." Mulan truly was endearing when she was adorably befuddled. Ruby smiled bright and sweet. "Yes, I guess I'm a little different too. I feel like I would fall in love a person regardless of their privates," she informed her champion cautiously and respectfully. The disciplined beauty glowed in wonder at the increasingly stunning creature before her. It seemed the more she learned about her the more fascinating her lady became. "That's amazing," the soldier gushed. Green eyes sparkled fetchingly at the praise. "Well thank you," the maiden chuckled good-naturedly.

Mulan had begun to walk again and then suddenly stopped with a thought. "But wait, if you already know this about yourself, does that mean you have fallen in love with a woman before," she puzzled aloud. Ruby caught up with her companion and kept moving forward. She feared if she looked at her charming escort while speaking of this that she would get carried away and take things too far. "In love? No." Focused intently on the skyline she elaborated once her curious champion had caught up. "A few games of spin the bottle and other drunken make-out sessions, yes." Her companion's confession shocked the simple soldier. "You mean you've actually…" Mulan was unsure how to finish her thought much less the question. "I kissed a girl and I liked it?" Ruby laughed at her own private joke. "Yeah, yeah I did." Mulan's jaw fell wide as she followed along flabbergasted. "Well you have more experience with women than I," she admitted shuffling along. Emerald orbs danced over slim shoulders as the femme taunted, "Not to mention all the research I've done on giving and receiving pleasure in a relationship between two women."

Brown eyes bulged widely fixed to the giggling face ahead of her. Mulan was so completely floored she lost track of her footing and tripped on a gopher hole. One moment she was lost in the amused mind-boggling woman's features. The next the ground came rushing up to meet her. "Oh Gods," Ruby exclaimed rushing to the fallen beauty's side. Guilt knotted the she-wolf's gut as she crouched next to the slowly rising warrior. "Are you alright?!" If her stupid stunt had hurt her intoxicating companion Ruby would never forgive herself. That lovely face that was so amused a moment ago now was pinched with worry. The suddenly stiff soldier offered a crooked grin as she assured her lady, "Nothing wounded but my pride." Green eyes softened and sparkled with the knowledge. Thinking back to Mulan's last injury the wild beauty admitted, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to kiss that one better." Warm brown eyes fastened to plush lips. The fresh information burning in her mind urged Mulan forward, but something in her gut told the warrior to wait. It was as though she were on the precipice of a seaside cliff awaiting the right moment to dive. With a hard swallow, the soldier suggested, "Perhaps just a hand up this time." Ruby smiled at the last two words releasing the breath she had held since her champion began staring hard at her mouth. A bright smile graced cherubic features as she aided her companion's ascent. "Thank you," the masculine beauty cooed still holding her lady's hand. "My pleasure," the she-wolf purred fighting the temptation to pull the other woman closer. "It really is the least I can do after shocking you like that." Mulan chuckled warmly neither retreating nor advancing. "Well it did blindside me, it's true." With a soft half grin the soldier continued confessing, "But truth be told I enjoy that laugh get when you've gotten me good." Inky lashes dipped over blushing cheeks a moment before returning pine colored pools. "Really?" The soldier nodded simply. "It's so charming I usually don't mind feeling a little foolish," Mulan admitted conspiratorially.

Relief and adoration flooded the she-wolf. Her sweet champion unfolded beautifully as another layer peeled back. The idea of what other secrets the soldier may be harboring quickened her heart. "Well I'm glad to hear it's mutual," Ruby purred. Brown eyes sparkled as the soldier gave herself carefully over to the moment dipping her head to place a light kiss on an elegant hand. A wild heart soared at the tender press of lips. There was no other excuse this time for the more than platonic affection. Ruby's gaze locked to those full pink lips as she warred with herself over whether or not to take the next step. Taking a half step forward the air between them instantly charged. As the wild woman's willpower and discernment began to fail in the face of pure magnetism a snapping twig behind her stole both women's attention. They turned in unison to face the interloper. A statuesque blonde stood with an armload of lumber demanding, "What are you doing on my land?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Four

"What are you doing on my land?"

In that moment Ruby honestly couldn't remember. After a moment of silence, Mulan stepped in to help. "We are looking for a seer. Do you know of whom we seek?" Blue eyes shifted appraisingly between the two of them. "I do." Taking a half step towards the newcomer the soldier respectfully faced her. "Can you point us in the right direction?" The polite request garnered a positive reply. "I will show you the way. Follow me." Ruby brought up the rear of their little party silently cursing the woman's timing. From ahead she heard the blond inquire, "So what do you want with the seer?" As Ruby quickened her pace to get closer to their guide Mulan interjected protectively, "That's personal." The blond in the blue dress that matched her piercing, perceptive eyes stopped and spun to face them. "Call it my curiosity and consider it payment for my services." Raising a halting hand toward her champion Ruby asked gently, "You care for her?" Both other women straightened uncomfortably. "She's very dear to me, yeah." Mahogany locks bobbed politely. "Well not to worry. I just got separated from my family and am looking to reunite with them," Ruby intentionally oversimplified.

The blond carefully gauged both other women's reactions for any sign of foul play or deceit. "Mm-hmm." Seeming to accept the answer the blond resumed leading the way. Along the path, they occasionally came upon bundles of herbs in a basket that she would ask them to carry. The walk, though quiet, was quite pleasant as there was something serene, almost mystical about the very land itself. When they arrived their guide didn't even bother knocking. She just walked right in and started stacking the wood by the fireplace. "My name is Helbig Frejasdottir. You may call me Freya, everyone does." The adventurers froze still holding their baskets. Ruby recovered first. "You're the seer?" The blond stood brushing the dust from her skirt. "That's right. And you can set those down on the table." As they followed instructions the blond gathered bits of twine to hang them to dry. As the woman began to see to her herbs Ruby followed along excitedly. "Well do you think you can help me?" Steely eyes turned to pin green orbs. "That depends. Why do you reek of death if you just want to find your family?" Mulan stepped forward protectively but Ruby decided it best to come clean. "I am a child of the moon and before I knew how to control it I hurt people. I don't do that anymore." More firmly Mulan interjected, "It's true. She's in control now." The blond eyed the red hood. "I see that. Did you hurt anyone in this family?" Green eyes dipped in shame recalling the passing of the two pack members dearest to her. "I just need to know if I'm the last of my kind, please." Red's voice cracked with the frail confession. The soldier strode forward pressing a consoling hand to her companion's back. Ruby glanced for a moment her champion's way offering a smile of gratitude for the much-appreciated gesture. The interchange struck a sympathetic chord with the seer. Freya had been helping people find lost loved ones, or what was left of them, for far too long. It had left her with a bitter taste in her mouth from the lashing out of grieving loved ones and countless horrific nightmares of the fates of those she had sought. "Very well, but if I have any fresh nightmares from this I might just share them with you." Green eyes widened in fear as she silently pleaded for a best-case scenario.

Freya grabbed a knife and split her own palm before spitting into it. She passed the dagger to Red. "Now you," the seer insisted. The anxious maiden took the dagger asking, "Do I have to spit?" Blond brows knit in irritation. "It is the bridge. It IS necessary. Do you really think I enjoy this?" Ruby apologized as she sliced her own palm with a squeal. However, she had to look away from her soldier in order to spit. Mulan found it charming. Rolling crystal blue eyes did not. With the deed done Freya clasped hands with the she-wolf. Energy burst between them sending both ladies reeling back. Their joined hands created a counterbalance keeping them aloft as blonde lashes fluttered spastically. Images flashed through the seer's mind. She could see the young wolf's life, her ties, her loves, her family and at last her pack-both former and future. Then beyond the din of the young woman's fate came a clear command from her Goddess. It was then that the jaded seer truly saw what this woman was meant for. The soldier watched like a coiled snake ready to spring forward should aid be needed. With a long slow exhale the energy dispersed and the blond seemed to return to normal. Completely drained Freya stumbled towards an empty chair. Mulan leaped forward helping her. Gaining her balance Ruby pressed a hand to her spinning head. "Are you alright," the she-wolf inquired. The seer softened a bit smiling up to Red. "Usually people's first question is 'What did you see?'." Cherubic cheeks curved in reply as she admitted, "That was going to be my second."

"I appreciate the distinction. And yeah, I'll be mostly alright after a good night's rest." Ruby gathered her breath and put on a brave smile. "Alright, we can discuss it in the morning." The warrior's heart broke a little for her lady even as it swelled with pride at her companion's thoughtfulness and generosity of spirit. The blonde however made a dismissive sound and gesture. "Oh no, I'll tell you tonight. I'm just too tired to put together a portal until morning," the seer assured her. Ruby and Mulan both gaped, "Portal?" Freya nodded with a groggy smile. "Your journey ends where it began, in the other land. One of your own bloodline, of your pack, dwells there. I will give you the tools you will need to find them in the morning. For now, I am going to bed," the blonde announced before climbing up to a loft to disappear. "Thank you," Ruby managed to toss at the retreating form through her surprise.

The astounded maiden slumped to sit on the floor. The rattled soldier settled at her side. "The other land," Mulan uttered in monotone trepidation. Green eyes turned to her champion encouragingly, "Yeah, I can't believe it." Mulan's words came out distantly, "Me either." A sudden terror gripped the she-wolf's heart draining the color from her face. "Mulan, are you going to come with me? I can't guarantee that you'll be able to return." Ruby's guts churned painfully as she awaited news of her fate. Had the moment she feared come so soon? Kind brown eyes rose shaking off the scales of uncertainty. "Of course! I swore to see this thing through and we are far from done yet." The statement brought a sigh of relief and spark of hope to the delighted maiden. "I'm just very nervous about this new land," the soldier admitted. Ruby brightened vowing, "Don't worry. I'll walk you through it. Hey, over there I can be your guide!" The worried warrior eased some. "You would do that for me?" Emerald orbs sparkled replying, "Of course, I would love to." Chuckling softly but still, a bit anxious Mulan nibbled her bottom lip. "You'll keep me out of trouble and keep me from looking like a fool?" Ruby clasped hands with her champion glowing, "It would be my honor." The simple gesture flooded the soldier with warmth and hope but did nothing to ease her tension. "That does help to ease my mind," the timid soldier confessed. As much as Mulan enjoyed adventuring, especially with Ruby, her concerns about familiarity with the land were nothing compared with the potential culture shock of Storybrooke. The she-wolf could see her companion's distress. "Is there anything else I can do to help," the maiden offered tenderly, eager to soothe the beauty at her side.

Copper cheeks curved charmed by her lady's giving nature. As she gazed into green pools the shy soldier confessed, "I might be ready to hear what you like about me now." Ruby brightened at the opportunity. "Really?" Booted feet shuffled on the floor nervously. "Well, it might give me strength." The maiden turned to face her companion's lovely profile. "If it does I'm more than happy to share." Taking a slow breath the she-wolf tried to determine where to start. "Well in no particular order, you're obviously brave and strong and beautiful." Mulan blushed lashes fluttering demurely at the compliment with a stammered, "Oh, I… I don't know about that." A pale poetic hand tilted up a humble chin insisting gently, "I do." The exotic beauty's blush deepened inspiring her lady to release her to her own timidity before continuing, "I like the things that aren't so obvious or common. Like how you care and think of others." Mulan looked up in surprise to hear her own thoughts about the other woman echoed back to her. "I really like how you laugh when you don't mean to." Mulan chuckled involuntarily recalling such times. The laugh delighted the wild-hearted lady. "And yes I adore that look of shock and awe when I tell you something scandalous, like a little, lost lamb," Ruby praised glowingly. Mulan returned a knowing smirk. "As long as your wolf doesn't see me that way I think we'll be alright," the soldier teased lightly. Laughter and unplanned words burst forth from crimson lips, "Ha! My wolf loves you!" Ruby had thought only to dismiss her lovely companion's fears not confess anything. Keen brown orbs searched soft features with gentle curiosity. Seeing her lady tighten with worry the soldier sought to relieve it with light comedy and a bit of misdirection. "Well I don't know what I could offer your wolf, but I will say she's a good cuddler." Ruby laughed to her eyes charmed once more by her champion. "Well I might not be quite as warm, but you can cuddle with me if you like," the maiden offered demurely. Delight radiated from Mulan's features as she accepted casually, "Well it would save the trouble of building a fire." Ruby lifted the hand she had been holding in order to tuck herself under the strong arm. The exotic beauty's smile radiated peace and joy as she pulled her lady closer. Ruby rest her cheek on her champion's collarbone nuzzling beneath a proud chin with a soft sigh. Mulan lightly stroked mahogany waves closing her eyes to drink in the luxury of the moment. A normally steady heart thundered patiently like a clock ticking down to something. The soldier surrendered to sleep wondering how true her lady's confession was and more importantly if it applied to her human side as well.

The wafting scent of burning herbs awoke the adventurers. Freya hid a secret smile so as not to disturb the delicate progress of the gun-shy almost lovers. "Well, your timing is good. I nearly have the ingredients prepared. You can freshen up at the well out front if you like," the blonde threw over her shoulder without glancing back at the shifting sounds. Ruby bashfully disentangled herself from her stunning soldier. Both women shuffled out to face the sun yawning and stretching. An odd sort of peace had carried over into Mulan's waking hours staining her features with a slow smile. It was as if the warrior were in a sort of bubble that she didn't want anything to pop. Even the sight of water being raised to plush red lips that would have made her nervous before now just deepened the exotic beauty's contentment. Stepping aside to grant access to her companion Ruby rubbed at her rising gooseflesh. The knot in her gut tightened painfully pressing for speech. "Mulan, I…" The words froze as an expression for what she was feeling failed her. After taking a quick drink the chivalrous lady gave her charge her full attention. When words did not come, a firm hand rest over an elegant one encouragingly. "I just wanted to thank you so much for coming with me and for last night, of course," Ruby finished with a blush looking away shyly. Sweet sparkling brown eyes sought out a timid pair charmingly. "I thought the cuddle was for my benefit." Pine colored pools brightened with a soft, "Well it was the best sleep I've had since…ever." Warmth radiated from the soldier's broadening smile as she admitted, "Yeah, I don't want to make your wolf jealous, but you're a pretty good cuddler yourself." Since her companion had already been so bold before Mulan indulged the sudden urge to press a sweet kiss to her lady's cheek. The warmth of life flowed from those amazing lips reviving pale flesh. The suddenly shy maiden clutched her cheek flushing deeper. Mulan smiled enjoying the momentary role reversal. "And thank you for the strength you have given me. I have a feeling I may need it soon," the soldier cooed sweetly. Recovering from the shyness a bit Ruby offered a gentle smile in return. "It was my pleasure, really."

As the soldier released her hand the blonde exited the cottage with several candles and a cup. With a pointed look to Mulan, she informed them, "There's a cauldron that needs to come out if any of you feel up to it." The champion volunteered cheerfully before ducking inside. Ruby approached the seer with anxious unease. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done, all that you're still doing," the she-wolf gushed as the other woman marked out a circle on the ground with the candles. "That reminds me before we invoke the mirror you should have this." Freya removed her necklace that held a colored glass pendant and offered it to the nature child. "It is the Eye of Fenrir. Simply pass it over the eyes and a child of moon's eyes shall glow gold. Understand?" The wild young woman nodded accepting it gratefully. After securing it Ruby withdrew her money pouch. "I don't know how I could ever repay you, but…" Freya brushed off the gesture. "Not necessary. Besides, my patron deity would never forgive me if I didn't help. There are larger forces at work here." Mahogany brows pinched in confusion. "What do you mean?" A soft smile curved aristocratic features. "You'll understand soon enough," Freya soothed. Without an option, Ruby accepted the kind but cryptic answer. "Well where we're going this won't do me any good," Ruby insisted pressing the money pouch into the blonde's palm. "Very well."

Mulan returned with the hefty cauldron straining under its weight. "Pour it in the center and be sure to cover all the soil," the seer instructed. "It will cleanse the earth beneath the mirror to clarify the destination on the other side." The soldier nodded and did as instructed. "Mirror?" For understandable reasons they made Red a bit nervous, in a mystical context that is. "Yes." Freya showed the hooded maiden the liquid metal contents of her cup. "This is Valtam's Mirror. Once charged and spread upon the soil it will create a doorway to anywhere in the nine realms. You should feel honored. This is how the Gods travel," the blonde informed her gesturing towards the sacred space. A kind visage sparkling with gratitude met an intense blue gaze. "I do. Thank you so much for everything." The blonde looked over the two adventurers as Mulan made her way to Ruby's side once more. The seer couldn't help but smile at what her Goddess had wrought. "Safe travels and take care of each other." Freya took one of each woman's hands as she spoke placing them together. "We will," they answer in unison. Releasing them the seer placed her hand over the cup focusing on the land from her vision. With a single smooth spiral pour the mercury pooled evenly in the center of the circle. It began to glow. As the light faded from blinding to tolerable an image appeared. It was Granny's! Ruby's heart leapt with joy a slight squeal emanating from her. Mulan felt nervous, but the hand in hers kept her brave. "Shall we," the soldier inquired graciously. The eager maiden nodded. With a quick smile of thanks tossed to the seer, the she-wolf and soldier jumped into the portal.

A blinding flash of light obliterated their surroundings. When the glare faded Mulan found herself in strange surroundings. It looked as though a mad wizard obsessed with glass and steel had decided to make an entire restaurant out of it. Several strange boxes and lights without fire were scattered about. A crash behind them startled the soldier. She immediately spun sword half drawn. While the gray-haired woman was advancing her lady met the matron with open arms. The older woman snatched up the squealing she-wolf with a shout of, "Girl!" Mulan calmed and smiled replacing her sword as her companion spun in the older woman's arms shouting, "Granny!" Ruby couldn't help but smile at the familiar stern face. "You about scared the life outta me. I thought for sure I'd never see you again," Mrs. Lucas chastised looking the girl over to ascertain her health and wellness. "I missed you too," Red cooed placing an ecstatic kiss on the old wolf's cheek. A familiar voice over her shoulder stole the warrior's attention from the precious scene, "Mulan?!" The proud woman turned to find herself surprised by a familiar blonde. "Emma?" The two clasped arms like veterans. "So what brings you here," Emma asked curiously. With a crooked grin, the woman of few words nodded towards her companion. "Her." Before Emma could delve deeper into that onion another excited voice came from behind the blonde. "Red?!" Ruby turned from Granny to meet Snow halfway in an exuberant embrace.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! How are you here," Mary Margaret exclaimed excitedly. Mulan and Emma watched the reunion in amusement. "Well, I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for that one." Green eyes glowed as Ruby gestured towards Mulan. Granny and Emma pondered the affection whereas oblivious Snow simply embraced good news. "Mulan?" The warrior's eyes bulged as the enthusiastic femme pulled her into a fierce embrace. "It's good to see you! And thank you so much for looking after my best friend." The last two words were so comforting Mulan released her held breath and smiled welcoming the embrace. "It was my pleasure, believe me." A blond brow quirked at the phrasing. Usually, Mulan was all about honor. The sheriff cast about curious eyes which incited a suspiciously guilty look from Red. "So you're the reason my boneheaded granddaughter's still alive," Granny grumped clapping the champion appreciatively on the back. "It was a much larger task than I realized when I agreed to it," Mulan teased lightly. The whole grouped chuckled a bit at that one, Ruby included. Emma patted the exotic beauty on the back companionably remarking, "Looks like you found a sense of humor out there." Warm brown eyes glowed at her charge as she replied, "I had a great teacher." Ruby blushed a bit silently proud of her companion.

That interchange sealed Emma's suspicions. The sheriff was eager to get either of them alone to probe for details. It was curious. Why would the two of them be trying to hide their obvious feelings for one another? Did they really think that we wouldn't accept them? Whatever their reasoning, Emma decided to respect their privacy, for now. Snow, oblivious as usual, curled an arm around her bestie cooing, "She is pretty fantastic." Mulan glowed softly agreeing, "That she is." A gray brow quirked at that one. Emma caught Granny's eye with a crooked half grin. The two shared a silent moment of amusement which the widow Lucas punctuated with an eye roll before walking away. Too much excitement and foolishness for her old bones. "We should celebrate!" Mary Margaret's excited statement drew curious stares. "Me," Ruby asked confused. Realizing how odd the statements sounded together the short-haired woman back peddled a bit. "Well yeah, but like a welcome home party." Remembering herself Snow turned to the new arrival adding, "And a welcome to town, too of course." A weathered voice chimed in from behind the counter, "I assume I'll be catering this soiree." Red bit her lip nervously. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want to make a big fuss." All Ruby wanted was to get Mulan alone, but what would she even say? "Oh please, we haven't had much to celebrate in a while. We could really use the morale boost," Snow pleaded. Just then Granny chimed in, "No kidding! This town could use some good news and you, my girl, are something I actually want to celebrate. So no arguing."

Red sighed deeply overwhelmed. "Guess it's settled then." Snow squealed ecstatically hugging her friend. "Oh we are gonna have the best time. We can spend all day catching up and getting ready for tonight." Red tried to hide her cringe behind a fragile smile interjecting weakly, "I already kinda promised to show Mulan around." Emma tried to hide her smirk from her clueless mother. "That's okay. Emma can do it," Snow volunteered her daughter. The sheriff looked back and forth between the new arrivals surreptitiously asking, "I can?" Red seemed to be caving under her best friend's influence. "Well, I'm sure she could. It's just that I promised." Mulan took her lady's hand assuring her, "It's alright. I release you from your vow. I will be perfectly fine with Emma. Someone gave me all the strength I could need." Ruby flushed brightly at the reminder. The uncharacteristic blush caught Snow's attention. "Okay, if Emma is up for it I'm alright with it." The blonde draped an arm around her fellow warrior's shoulders with a crooked grin. "Oh yeah, we'll have a great time. Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep her out of trouble while you two catch up."

"Yeah, thanks. We have a lot to talk about," Mary Margaret muttered pointedly. Before anyone else could screw this delicate pooch Emma quickly interjected, "Okay, so we're gonna take off and we'll see you back here for the party around 7ish?" Ruby tried to cover her disappointment with a cheery, "Sounds like a plan." With that settled the sheriff escorted the soldier out into the town proper. They made it about halfway across the patio before a car came down the street sending Mulan into a defensive stance. "Woah!" Emma followed up the exclamation by pressing the warrior's half-drawn sword back into its sheath. "Calm down there, Quickdraw. It's just a car." The look of confusion prodded for more information. "It's a horseless carriage. It's how most of us get around."

"Oh." Mulan flushed a bit embarrassed. Perhaps she had been a bit premature in releasing Ruby from her vow. "It's alright. We actually get a lot of that around here," Emma assured her jumpy companion. "You do?" The former soldier eyed the sheriff skeptically. Was she simply trying to save the out of sorts woman embarrassment? "Yeah, we have refugees camping out from all sorts of lands," the blonde assured her. "Oh!" The information comforted the warrior. "Don't worry so much. You'll fit in fine around here." Emma clapped the other woman's arm companionably. "In fact, I could use some help down at the sheriff's station if you decide to stay," the sheriff offered as she strolled down the sidewalk. The humble champion stayed at her side keeping pace. "That is a kind offer, but I have sworn my aid to Ruby's quest."

"Mm-hmm." Emma gave her companion a sidelong glance. "And after?" Pausing brown eyes rose in confusion. "What do you mean?" The blonde scoffed involuntarily. "Come on. Travel between worlds is not easy. You honestly haven't thought about what's going to happen when the quest is done" Jet black lashes dipped sadly confessing in a fragile voice, "Honestly I try not to." Blond brows pinched confounded by the response. "Why not?" Dipped eyes darted back and forth fighting for words, "Because… because…" Realization dawned and Emma smiled offering in a kind voice, "It's okay to say it. I already know." Brown orbs bolted up bulging. "How?" The warrior's heart pounded frightfully. "Just the way you are together," Emma spoke with her hands gesturing from the soldier to the diner down the street. An iron grip ceased her motion as puppy like eyes pleaded, "You think she likes me?!" Suddenly it all became clear and the sheriff's heart softened for her companion. This explained why they weren't talking about it. The lovebirds hadn't even confessed their feelings to each other. "Well it sure seemed like it, but to be sure I'm gonna need the details of what happened in the Enchanted Forest," Emma offered kindly. "Yes! Yes, anything," Mulan gushed sparkling with hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Five

After Mulan and Emma left Ruby felt silly standing in Granny's in her Enchanted Forest ensemble and a shower sounded divine. So Snow accompanied her to her room at the bed and breakfast. As she showered Mary Margaret caught her friend up on the goings on she had missed-their return from the Underworld, the untold stories characters and of course the curse splitting David and Mary Margaret. Red wrapped a towel around herself before pulling back the curtain to console her best friend. "Snow, I'm so sorry." The wet hug was gratefully received. "Well, we're staying strong through it. We find little ways to be there for each other even though we can't be together," the petite woman assured her compatriot. The comment was met with a wide brave smile. "Enough of my love woes, I want to hear about your little romance," Snow nudged her friend lightly with an impish grin. "What romance?" Red tried to dismiss the comment crossing into her room. With a gasp, Snow raced into the room jumping on the bed. "Don't you try to dodge me, missy," she warned playfully. "I saw the blushes and secret looks, not to mention the hand holding!" Red gave out a strangled cry of anguish hiding behind her hands mortified as she fell face first on the bed. Snow chuckled at her friend stroking drenched hair comfortingly. One green eye peeked out between elegant fingers. "Is it that obvious?" Snow quirked a dark brow. "Only as the nose on your face, so. Why hide it?" Ruby dropped her hand confessing, "Because I haven't told her yet." An aristocratic jaw dropped in shock. "Why not?!" Red sat up hugging her legs to her chest as she nibbled her bottom lip nervously. "Well at first she was getting over a broken heart. And I didn't want to toy with her emotions if it was just a crush." Snow nodded in understanding. "And then?" With a long slow exhale she continued, "Then I liked her too much and I didn't just wanna be a rebound girl." Mary Margaret scoffed at the idea. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"You don't?" The fragile pleading look on Red's face broke the princess's heart. "Of course not! Not only are you far too good a catch to let go, but Mulan obviously has real feelings for you," Snow insisted. "She does?" Hope broke out over flush features radiating from the statuesque beauty. The petite princess melted at the sight pressing a hand to her own chest. "Aww, you've got it bad!" Ruby whimpered, "Oh I so do! What am I gonna do?" Incredulous eyes darted back and forth. "Here's a crazy idea, why don't you tell her?" Red chuckled at her friend. "I know, you're right," she admitted. "But I have to do it right. If she didn't get it or misunderstood me I think I might die." A subconscious hand clutched at her chest as it tightened with the mere thought. A pensive look overtook pixieish features. "Hmm, that is a good point. The is Mulan we're talking about. You have to be clear and direct, no slang, no metaphors," Snow advised thoughtfully. Red absorbed the wisdom giving her friend her full attention. "It has to be tonight. I really can't wait any longer," Ruby confessed in a pleading tone. "Then you're going to need a great dress," Mary Margaret informed her with a winning smile.

Emma wandered the town square with Mulan too lost in the other woman's tale to actually tell her much of anything about the town. The blonde paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Okay, so let me get this straight. She kissed you?"

"On the cheek and hand," Mulan added.

"Multiple times." A simple nod was the only reply. "She flashed you." The exotic beauty's head tilted in confusion. To illustrate her point the edges of her signature red leather jacket were pulled together just to flash apart. "Oh, no! That was an accident. I'm fairly sure. And I didn't see it all. Although she did want me to be comfortable around her in a towel," Mulan thought aloud. "Uh huh." The soldier stared expectantly at the sheriff. "Well, what do you think?" Emma gave her companion a sidelong look. The suffering on that face broke the Savior's heart. Honesty was the kindest mercy she could give. "I think if all she wanted was your body, which she definitely does by the way…" Mulan both brightened and flushed with the statement. "… then she would've seduced you in that inn. Nope, seems like she wants you for keeps, you lucky dog." Emma punctuated the statement with a light punch in the arm. Mulan swayed with the impact her delirious smile completely unphased.

After the delight ebbed a sort of panic set in. "Well, what should I do?! I'm not familiar with this land's courting rituals," the outsider exclaimed heart pounding wildly. "Don't worry," the sheriff soothed stroking the soldier's arms. "I think we're way passed courting here." The champion pulled back in surprise. "How else does one show respect for their intended?" Emma contemplated the charmingly antiquated notion. "Well, when it comes to courting we keep it pretty simple for the most part. Just be honest," the blonde encouraged. The solemn soldier nodded absorbing the advice. A strange sound startled the champion. The sheriff apologized checking the text that had made them both jump.

 _+Mom: If you have your hands full with Mulan the way I do with Ruby, I highly suggest a wardrobe change.+_

 _+Emma: Knockout?+_

 _+Mom: Socks and minds will be blown!+_

 _+Emma: Lol got it TY+_

Emma's smile confused the humble woman as did her next words. "There is one other important element to courting I failed to mention, especially when it comes to parties," the sheriff informed her companion leading her down the street. "What's that," Mulan inquired curiously. "New clothes." The soldier gazed down at her familiar attire and gulped nervously. Softening in the face of the other woman's anxiety Emma asked simply, "Do you trust me?" Straightening the instantaneous answer popped out, "With my life." A gentle smile curved apple cheeks. "I promise I will do everything in my power to find you an outfit you feel comfortable in, but not too comfortable, that is breathtakingly dashing," the sheriff vowed. Eased by this the champion put herself completely in her companion's hands.

Clothes were strewn across the bed, possibly the whole of the she-wolf's closet. Ruby paced cursing under her breath, "Why is everything I own so slutty?!" Snow's brow pinched defensively. "They are not! You have plenty of perfectly good clothes. I liked the red dress." It was a great color on her, but it was a bit on the dominatrix side. "Too slutty. She thinks I'm a lady!" Pink lips thinned in thought before holding up a blue dress Granny had picked out for high school graduation. "What about this one?" Red tossed a sour look at the garment grousing, "Too nunish." The she-wolf huffed in disgust flopping on the bed at a loss. "How do ladies seduce someone?" Snow's head cocked to one side in epiphany. "You know we actually know someone who can answer that question for you."

"We do? Who?"

It wasn't long before the two friends stood before a white door with gold numbers. Ruby shifted nervously as Mary Margaret knocked. "This is a bad idea," Red pleaded. "It's a great idea," Snow corrected her. "What's your problem?" The she-wolf shifted from one foot to the other as though preparing to run away. "She hates me," she exclaimed as the door opened behind her. A regal voice met the embarrassed flinch. "Actually I simply find your manners appalling fairly regularly," Regina corrected her. Spinning on her heel a clumsy smile graced endearing features. "Sorry about that."

"Which one, dear? The showing up unannounced or making assumptions?"

"Both?"

"We need your help, Regina," Snow interjected to move things along. "I am sorry we didn't call first. It was a bit last minute. May we please come in?" Appeased by the gesture of civility Regina stepped aside beckoning them in with a graceful wave of her hand. The pair of them shuffled in and followed their hostess to the parlor. Crossing her legs Regina began, "So what brings you to my doorstep?" Red nibbled her lip nervously at a loss for words. Gathering her breath Mary Margaret took the lead. "Regina you and I have both suffered terrible losses in love lately." Olive skin tightened over a toned jaw. "I thought perhaps helping someone else with their romantic woes could do us both some good." A regal brow arched curiously as the queen turned her attention to the little wolf girl. Summoning all her courage Ruby balled her fists and stood announcing for the first time aloud, bravely, "I'm in love with Mulan." Both elegant brows raised in surprise. "Well congratulations, Ms. Lucas. Are your feelings returned? I assume you're not here for a spell.'

"No, I don't know. I mean yes."

"Well, which is it, dear?"

"I don't need magic," Ruby announced. "I need you." Regina leaned back in her chair interlacing the tips of her fingers. "Intriguing. In what capacity?" After a deep breath green eyes held a dark pair intensely. "I need to tell her I love, but I need a killer, cannot be turned down dress for when I do it. And it can't be my usual fetish gear because she thinks I'm a lady. And I want to be one for her. Back in the Enchanted Forest you always had a knack for showing off your rockin' figure without showing it all." Regina sat up a little straighter quite pleased with herself. "Please Regina, will you teach me to seduce like a lady?" The queen softened at the polite, well-worded request. "Well, what do you know? It appears you do have manners after all." Standing Regina circled Ruby appraisingly. "And poise. It appears love has finally made a woman of the child. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." The last statement was punctuated with an encouraging smile. "So you'll help me?!" The only answer was a slight smile and subtle nod. Ruby squealed and jumped up and down with joy. Regina made a sound of disapproval and wagged her finger correcting the other woman, "Poise."

"Right." Composing herself Ruby started again, "What I meant to say is that I am very excited for this opportunity and to thank you in advance for your time and trouble." Snow had started to intervene on her friend's behalf when something astonishing happened. Red showed grace and civility under pressure. Had Regina seen something in her best friend that she herself had missed? Maybe Ruby was growing up. Regina smiled proudly at her apt pupil purring, "No trouble at all, my dear. Not yet, perhaps none at all if you continue to pick things up this quickly." Delight shone in green eyes. "Thank you. I will try," the maiden vowed. The other woman's enthusiasm was infectious and it warmed the queen's heart. "Well then, let's get started." With two poetic fingers, Regina tilted that proud little chin higher. "A lady's chin is always level to the ground, high and proud. Your head only bows out of respect or to set up a kill," the queen informed her student. A pale brow pinched in consternation. "But I don't want to kill," Ruby argued lightly. "Yeah Regina, this isn't charm school for assassins," Snow tossed in.

A sharply quirked brow over a withering glare silenced her stepdaughter. Returning her attention to her student Regina explained, "It's about your frame of mind and how you carry yourself. A fully capable woman is always more alluring and a touch of danger adds mystique." The she-wolf nodded her understanding. Moving within a breath of her pupil dark eyes dominated emerald pools. In a dangerous, throaty voice the power femme demanded, "Now show me the danger behind your eyes." Raising her chin and standing straighter Ruby raised an intense brow over deeply focused slowly darkening green eyes. The queen suppressed a shiver praising her pupil, "Very good. Remember a lady's power is in her eyes."

"Yes ma'am," Red agreed her body language screaming herself to be the other woman's equal. Mary Margaret was honestly quite impressed with the transformation in her friend. A part of the princess was jealous that she had been unable to share such moments with Regina in her own childhood. If only things had been different. Regina circled the young woman tapping her lips in thought. "Well, you have the posture. You have the look. Let me see the walk." The she-wolf moved like a wild thing on the prowl. The queen returned to her chair critiquing as she went, "I like the intensity and the danger." Sitting elegantly the dark beauty continued, "This time I want you to give me predatory grace." With the emphasis on the last word the tweak Red needed to make was clear. Maintaining her focus the she-wolf incorporated her posture and mindset. The mayor leapt from her chair just before Ruby reached her. "Well done, Ms. Lucas. Now for the dress." With an imperious snap of her fingers, Ruby's clothes disappeared save her underwear. With a hard swallow, the she-wolf maintained composure. Regina smiled proud of her protégé. "Now what aspects of this physique are we looking to highlight?"

"She definitely likes my legs. So legs for sure, but I don't want booty hanging out," Red confessed. "That's what slits are for, dear. And you absolutely should showcase those stems. May I recommend something low cut and backless with an embellished train?" Ruby bit her bottom lip nervously recalling the imposing way the evil queen's gowns dominated the room. "I don't know about a train at Granny's." Regina nodded her understanding. "If we do a short train though, the weight of the embellishment with drag and draw the slit open when you walk so that you can conceal or reveal those gorgeous legs at will," Regina educated her pupil in seductive strategy. "Wow, that's really smart," Ruby remarked. The mayor merely smirked bobbing her brows arrogantly in response. Truth be told her cockiness was rather fetching. "Now there are any number of gauzy fabrics but for you, I'm thinking satin. It's more durable, reflective and therefore eye-catching and of course cool to the touch," the queen strategized. "Why should that matter," Snow inquired mirroring her best friend's thoughts. "Because my dear," Regina explained patiently as one would a child, "It appears unapproachable so that that's exactly what you want to do, humans being contrary creatures. And of course, it will bring other potent aspects of her anatomy to sharp focus, especially since such a gown doesn't lend itself to undergarments." Both best friends' eyes popped as the seductive strategy took form. "You've really put a lot of thought into this," Ruby remarked in awe. "Love is war, Ms. Lucas. A lady cannot afford to be caught unawares." With a snap of her fingers, purple smoke enveloped the she-wolf's body before coalescing into the perfect dress. "Wow," Snow remarked stunned. "If by some insanity Mulan doesn't want you, can I have you?"

"Only while David's asleep," Ruby teased chuckling. Dark eyes seared over her student. "You may have to get in line behind the single ladies," Regina informed her stepdaughter. The deep throaty tone combined with the fire behind dark eyes were an unparalleled compliment. Flushing profusely Ruby cooed demurely, "Why, thank you, Regina." With a seductive but sweet smile, Regina purred, "You're most welcome, dear." Taking her pupil's hands the queen gave them an encouraging squeeze. "You're almost ready." The maiden blinked contemplatively. "Almost?" Holding a digit aloft Regina answered, "Perhaps one last thing if you'll indulge me." Eyes open and full of trust for her new mentor the she-wolf assured her, "Of course!" With an elegant flick of her wrist, the femme's magic transformed wild curls into a sleek half updo with a few strategic glossy curls and naked features into a startlingly hypnotic Cleopatra like makeup.

Without a mirror, Ruby turned a curious sidelong glance towards her best friend. Snow's look of shock did nothing to assuage her fears. When the stunned woman's knees gave out and she fell back on the couch the she-wolf nearly squealed in delight. Funneling her excitement into her eyes and smile instead she turned them toward her tutor. "Perfect! How can I ever thank you?" Dark eyes brightened charmed by the delightful creature before her. Snow had been right about one thing. This little adventure had done the queen's heart good. She silently wished the winning vision only the best of luck tonight. And who knows maybe helping someone else with their happy ever after would be good for her in the long run. Returning to the moment Regina replied, "Well it is traditional for ladies to express their gratitude by saving that person a dance." That stunning grin broadened contagiously. "It would be an honor," Ruby agreed with a graceful bow of her head. Regina's breath caught a moment touched by the gesture. "I look forward to it. I can handle not being the prettiest girl at the ball as long as I get to dance with her," the queen confessed. Raising her pupil's hands she pressed a chaste kiss to each one before encouraging emphatically, "Best of luck tonight."

Ruby glowed under the affection and assurance. "Thank you so much." The she-wolf squeezed her unlikely mentor's hands back before gathering her things to leave. Regina had nearly forgotten her stepdaughter. So the sudden tight hug was rather unnerving, but Snow held strong whispering in the other woman's ear, "I am so proud of you." With a soft smile, Regina lightly returned the gesture. Pulling back half an arm's length she continued more calmly, "Thanks again for all your help. We'll see you tonight." With that, the two politely took their leave.

The soldier's bottom half had not been difficult to work out. Emma simply found some rich, dark brown leather pants that fell beautifully on slim hips as they were actually designed with curves in mind. That and some sharp winter boots were an easy transition from the warrior's usual attire. Bras were proving to be considerably trickier. "It sounds like she was trying to give your heart a chance to heal before she stole it away," the blonde continued their earlier conversation picking through an assortment of undergarments working out the easiest fastenings to navigate. "Too late," Mulan confessed wistfully as she leaned against the inside of the changing room door. The sheriff smiled at the sweet tone as she passed a few more samples over. "Here try these. There are some front closures in there. So hopefully that will help." In truth, both women were becoming frustrated. They could not move on to pinning down a dashing top until they figured out what bra the warrior could wrangle into. The blonde leaned against the outside of the door musing aloud," I'd like to find a shirt with a similar cut or shape as your armor so we have some kind of call back." Mulan grumbled wrestling unsuccessfully with the devilish invention. "Call back?"

"Yeah you know, something familiar but new, something characteristic of you," Emma explained. The warrior growled in failure tossing the confounding clothing across the room. "Something familiar but new?" Looking at the pile of clothes she had been wearing a thought occurred. "What about something truly bold?" Dark eyes roamed thoughtfully over the garment her lady had been so curious about just a few days ago. "Bold is good," the blonde encouraged pensively. "Now is definitely the time for bold." The turning of the knob startled the sheriff to straighten up from the door where she had been leaning. Just then the door swung back to reveal rocking leather curves topped by a square of silk. Sleek golden shoulders and arms were on delicious display. "Wow! Where were you hiding that?!" The guttural response gave the timid warrior courage. "Under the armor," Mulan replied saucily. "Well it's a good look," the blonde assured her emphatically. "Not to mention two birds with one stone," the soldier added playfully tossing the cursed bras in her guide's general direction. They shared a laugh before picking them up. "Speaking of which," Emma began cautiously, "we might want to consider pairing that with a jacket so it's not so obvious how much you like her or how cold it is." Mulan tilted her head in confusion a moment. Green eyes dipped pointedly to the exotic beauty's chest a moment before darting back up respectfully. "Right." The soldier stiffened in realization agreeing, "Good idea."

It didn't take long to find a leather jacket that looked good on her. The mandarin collar and clean lines looked very sharp on the soldier's striking frame. On the way to the diner, the two stopped off at Game of Thorns to honor one last courtship ritual. The warrior's hair hung light and loose framing her face softly as she entered the diner. The bell chimed announcing her arrival. A few jovial strangers welcomed her warmly. Emma promised to drink later with the one she called Leroy. The facts seemed to float around in the air as brown eyes nervously sought out her intended. After a few more steps the crowd parted to reveal a stunning vision. Mulan froze drinking in the sight of amazing curves wrapped in dark red satin that dipped daringly low displaying that creamy pale back she remembered so well. As her chaperone had stayed close for support, she nearly crashed into her charge with the sudden stop. "What the..?!" Emma's gaze found the source of the soldier's fascination as the lady turned to smile at another friend. From this angle, the daring front cleft revealed heart-stopping cleavage. Every edge of the gown was trimmed with shiny black accents as if daring the eye to examine exactly where dress ended and flesh began. "Oh damn," Emma balked. The timid beauty whimpered nodding her agreement. The sheriff patted her friend on the shoulder supportively. "Okay, I don't know how things work where you come from, but a dress like that…" Barely hearing her companion for the pounding in her ears the soldier numbly stated, "I am hers." Emma nodded in agreement. "That's just what she wants. Go get her champ." The slight shove to the shoulders was just the momentum Mulan needed to give in to her lady's gravity.

Ruby had been laughing at a charming Pongo story from Dr. Hopper when a shift in the crowd caught her peripheral vision. Turning to face the motion breath abandoned the beauty. A vice like grip caught Snow's arm as plush lips trembled taking in the advancing awe-inspiring figure. After a curious wince, Mary Margaret saw what had inspired the reaction. "Oh wow, Emma did good. She cleans up pretty sharp," the best friend remarked coyly. A sharp cry accompanied the digging in of nails as Ruby pulled her friend close for a panicked whisper, "Oh Gods, that's her bra. That top is like her bra." Pensive eyes darted between the almost lovers. "You mean that's Mulan for seduction?" Red merely whimpered in the affirmative. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Snow detached herself from her best friend's grip and gave her a gentle shove. Ruby lurched forward with the force recovering her poise just as her stunning champion passed the last set of bodies between them. Hypnotic brown eyes sparkled with wonder as she lightly took an elegant hand. With a courtly bow that set Ruby's heart racing impossibly soft lips pressed to her knuckles a moment before rising. "You look breathtaking this evening," the usually stoic woman cooed tenderly. A subconscious roll of the tongue stole a warm brown gaze as the lady appraised her knight appreciatively. "You look rather ravishing yourself," the she-wolf purred.

A slight shiver passed through the soldier at the choice of adjective. Part of her mind fastened to it imagining several ways to ravish the elegant vixen. "I'm glad you like it. Emma suggested new clothes." Green eyes devoured every subtle curve hungrily. "Remind me to thank Emma," Ruby purred seductively. Confidence birthed a sexy smile as Mulan smoothly produced a single red rose with a flourish. "A gift for the hostess." Ruby's heart leaped into her throat at the gesture. She accepted the symbol breathing in its sweet scent silently wishing for all its meanings to be true. "It's lovely. Thank you," the maiden cooed demurely. The warrior drank in the reaction with a mixture of pride and adoration. "you are most welcome. It was my pleasure," Mulan assured her in a smooth smoky tone of voice. "But I didn't get you anything," the she-wolf stated in a breathy tone. Quirking a dark brow pensively the strategist suggested, "Perhaps you would honor me with a dance then?" A sparkling smile broke out over delicate features. "It would be my pleasure," Ruby assured her. Pale arms draped over leather-bound shoulders still holding the affectation. Mulan glowed seeming to stand taller as her hands settled on smooth, curvy hips. The two began to sway caught in each other's pull. The rest of the room seemed to disappear as they became lost in each other's eyes. "I can't believe I'm dancing with the most stunning woman I've ever known," Mulan remarked in breathless awe. The she-wolf glowed softly at the praise. Bringing one hand around Ruby lightly traced the top edge of Mulan's undergarment. "I can't believe you wore this in public," the maiden confessed with ragged breaths. With shuddering breaths the warrior admitted, "I did it to tantalize you." Head swimming Ruby rested a pale brow against her companion's panting, "It's working." A rough shiver tremored through the soldier. "Ruby…" The name was a helplessly whispered cry that thrilled the maiden.

The she-wolf tsked in a seductively playful fashion. "You never call me Red anymore. Aren't we friends?" Smoldering molten chocolate pools commanded her gaze intently. The pure seriousness in them gave Red pause. "We are, but I want more than that. Don't you?" There it was in no uncertain terms. Ruby's heartbeat pounded in her ears making it feel like a dream. But dream or not it was time for the truth. "So much," the maiden admitted on a strangled gasp before plush lips gave in to all they had longed for for days. Full pink lips met her with a blissful whimper. Light burst from the embrace radiating through the town to raucous cheers and applause. Not yet releasing her beloved Mulan lifted her up with all the love in her heart slowly spinning as did her own head. Sighing sweetly into the kiss Ruby kicked up her heels giving herself over to the serene sensation. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up. When her feet touched ground again, and green eyes reopened, Mulan was still there strikingly beautiful and all hers. Ruby sighed sweetly from deep within her soul. Brown eyes emerged slowly radiating wonder.

Just as the soldier began to marvel at what she could have done to deserve such splendor a firm hand clapped her on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you kooky kids," Emma crowed. The once solitary soldier glowed at such acceptance. Regina made her way through the crowd with a gracious smile. "Yes, it appears I've arrived too late. Looks like your dance card is full," the mayor congratulated in her own fashion. Ruby noticed that while Her Majesty's gown accented her full curves rather well the color and cut were a bit sedate compared to her usual wardrobe as though she were intentionally striving to not outshine her pupil. As if to confirm her suspicions Regina cooed, "You look absolutely elegant this evening, Ms. Lucas. Welcome home." A knowing, adoring smile adorned porcelain features. "Thank you. I hate to see you waste such a lovely dress though. Perhaps Emma could take my place one more time," Ruby suggested impishly. Emma stared dumbfounded as Regina openly appraised the sheriff. "Hmm, you'll do," the mayor agreed with her protégé's assessment. The blonde was still stammering gibberish as the regal femme took her by the collar leading her onto the floor. Ruby giggled at the endearing scene. Mulan chuckled feeling just a twinge of sympathy for the poor lost blonde. The couple's mirth was interrupted by a frantic grasp of their respective shoulders. As they spun towards the intruder the she-wolf came face to face with the person she most wanted to share her joy with, besides Mulan. But Snow's face was streaming with tears. "Oh Gods Snow, what is it," the maiden exclaimed heart seizing in her chest. "It's David," Mary Margaret announced holding her phone aloft. "Is he…?"

"He's awake! Your kiss woke him. We can be together now!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him!" Ruby shook her best friend's shoulder ecstatically. Overcome with joy the teacher gave each woman an adoring kiss on the cheek before running off with a brisk but heartfelt, "Thank you so much! Congratulations!" A slight sniffle caught the soldier's attention. When her gaze returned to her beloved Mulan was worried to see fresh tears. A caring, tender stroke absorbed the salty drop inquiring, "Are you alright?" Green eyes glowed adoringly calming the warrior's fears. "I've never been happier," her lover informed her before claiming full pink lips in a brief sweet kiss. Released Mulan's lips traveled to the other cheek to brush away the remaining drop. Leaning towards her lady's delicate ear Mulan confessed sweetly, "I want to kiss away all your tears for as long as you'll have me." A contented sight drifted from the she-wolf. "Does forever work for you," Ruby asked with a sweet, adoring smile. A cherishing stroke along the cheek sent a shiver through the she-wolf. "It's a good start," Mulan purred in a voice thick with emotion. This time, certain her attentions were welcome, the gallant lady indulged her impulses and took the initiative to capture, caress and taste her lover's lips. Her every fluid, graceful motion was a potent combination of desire and devotion. The wild lady whimpered melting into the kiss as her fingers combed through the hair at the nape of her lover's neck. Mulan shivered head spinning frantically. Her gasp broke the delirious kiss. "Perhaps the neck is something we could save for in private," the soldier suggested panting raggedly as she rested her forehead against her lady's in a search for equilibrium. Apple cheeks reddened, not the blush of embarrassment or frustration but the flush of desire. It felt good right now just to feel her effect on her lover. "Alright, I think I can do that," the lady purred in a throaty voice. "Gives me something to look forward to." The warrior still seemed a bit unsteady as she smiled. "But for now maybe we could sit for a bit," the child of the moon suggested graciously. The shaken soldier nodded her consent and allowed herself to be led to a table.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Six

There was something undeniably sensual about being drug around by the collar of her leather jacket. At a loss to process these feelings, much less who was inspiring them, Emma simply went along with it. The treatment ended with the blonde's firm body pulled against breathtakingly voluptuous curves. Elegant olive toned arms curled around the beffudled sheriff's neck. Hot breath teased her ear with a whispered, "Are you trying to undo all my hard work?" Pulling back a bit blond brows pinched pensively. "I thought dress had your fingerprints all over it. And I did my part! Look how great Mulan looks," the sheriff remarked defensively. Dark eyes appraised the soldier thoughtfully. "She does look rather dashing, I admit. But that doesn't explain why you would want to intrude on their moment," Regina scolded lightly. Emma balked a moment jaws agape before correcting her, "I didn't intrude! I waited for them to take a breath. I was just the first to congratulate them. Or is that what you're really upset about?"

The mayor started to argue when another interloper caught her eye. "Gods! Now your mother's at it!" Emma looked over her shoulder at the excited exchange. "Do I have to put all you Charmings on lockdown just to give others a chance to live?!" A crooked half smile impishly lit cherubic features. "Maybe you should ask her to dance." Dark eyes pinned jade thinning to a dangerous line. "Ha. Ha," the mayor deadpanned still holding the blonde without thought. The sheriff, on the other hand, did notice. Fairly confident in their roles strong pale hands rested on full hips. Regina's posture straightened as a tingling heat emanated from those hands. The chime of the doorbell caught their attention distracting from the tension. "Well at least that's one down," the queen noted. "Now will you behave and wait for them to approach you or at least a table before insinuating yourself again?"

Jade pools sparkled endearingly as Ms. Swan vowed, "I promise." Rugged hands slid around to the Queen's lower back pulling her closer. "Now about that dance." A sharp intake of breath accompanied the repositioning. This new side to the sheriff was intriguing, to say the least. Regina decided to play in order to see what the game was. The queen began slowly swaying against the sheriff. The feel of that soft, incredible body against her own tightened the blonde's gut. Matching Regina's pace and rhythm Emma lost herself in dark, hypnotic eyes. Surrendering to the music as well as the mayor the sheriff let her take the lead. The queen was pleasantly surprised at how gracefully Ms. Swan followed. The brunette beauty was certain that skill could be quite adventuresome under different circumstances. Although with the way the savior squirmed against her Regina wondered how truly different the circumstances were. Regal fingertips trailed up the back of the blonde's neck. Watching jade eyes roll back on a soft moan was positively delicious. It felt good to feel desirable again. The source was unexpected but fascinating.

Riding out the shock to her system Emma rest her temple against her dance partner's. In a raw tone of voice she inquired respectfully, "Regina, what are you doing?" The gaze turned towards the sheriff was wicked, duplicitous and sexy as hell. "Why dancing of course," the queen replied simply. The blonde scoffed. The ruse didn't put her off. In fact, it made the game more interesting. "Of course," the savior stated plainly as her hands began to roam royal curves. "How silly of me." A tingle dripped down Regina's spine like the trickling of an icicle at the caress. Emma certainly played the game boldly, but just what were they playing at? The queen did not have long to ponder. A sudden sweet smile broke out across the sheriff's face. Before the brunette had a chance to question it her companion briskly took the lead lifting tan arms. With a twist, the savior gave her dance partner a quick half spin. Wrapping warm, firm arms around the regal beauty a pale chin tucked happily to her shoulder pointing. "Lookee there." The mayor watched the couple of the hour take respite at a table. It appeared their dance was through. Why that was such a disappointment puzzled the dark beauty.

Having completely missed Regina's expression the sheriff excitedly handed the other woman change. "Do me a favor and put F8 on the jukebox when I tell you, will ya?" The queen accepted with a brave, forced smile. "Sure." With a bounce in her step, Emma dropped a quick peck on the brunette's cheek before taking off. "Thanks!" The mayor stood cupping a hot cheek a moment feeling oddly flustered before turning to her appointed task. The blonde ran to Granny to beg a favor. The old woman rolled her eyes and wagged a finger but still gave Emma the special tray. The Savior set the tray of shot glasses and bottle of tequila down to satisfyingly widened eyes. The sheriff chuckled with an impish grin and climbed a chair to get everyone's attention. "Alright everybody, we're all here tonight to celebrate these two amazing women. I hope you all have a drink ready. Don't worry, Regina. I've got yours. Now I want us all to raise a glass to our beloved Ruby's favorite song. Now, Regina." Ruby giggled at her silly friend through her growing trepidation. "Oh no," she groaned as the blonde's intentions became clear, to her at least. Mulan looked back and forth between the two friends confused. "Oh yes!" Emma hoped down and began to pour as quick as she could as the opening lines burst out.

"If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen, get ready to get fucked up!"

Mulan was jarred by the rough sound. The she-wolf placed a soothing hand on her lover's leg and tenderly explained, "It's gonna get louder and a lot crazier soon, but just try to keep up as best you can in this rapid-fire toast." The soldier was surprised but hesitantly agreed. Just then Regina joined their group and was immediately handed a shot by an ecstatic blonde. "Just in time, Your Highness," Emma crowed happily. "Oh Gods, here we go," Ruby warned her champion. Lifting a glass she nodded for her love to follow suit and she did, just in time. It was not humanly possible to take a shot every single time the word was shouted, but they did give it their all. Mulan had to pause from the unfamiliar burn after 3 shots but she jumped back in on the second chorus. Regina straight up stopped at 4 claiming no 3 tequila floor situations. After much complaining and encouragement, she finally broke down for 3 more. Emma and Ruby easily did double what the others had done.

By the end of the song, everyone was giggling and swaying a bit in their seats. With a kind goofy grin the blonde laid a hand on the she-wolf's arm asking, "So do you feel properly welcomed home? Are you feelin' the love?" With a sweet sigh Ruby rest her head on her lover's shoulder cooing, "I'm feeling all kinds of love." Mulan glowed and pressed a tender kiss atop her lady's head. The other two women awwed as one. Regina softened revealing a glimmer of the hopeful young woman she once was as she gushed, "How did you two meet?" The soldier took the initiative answering plainly, "When I found this one in a witch's cottage she wasn't quite herself." The she-wolf made a playful grr face with claw hands. "But I saw that there was a person within," the soldier explained. "Yeah, she saw me inside my wolf, broke the witch's curse and set me free," Ruby proudly proclaimed. The mayor melted and without thinking rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. "She has a real way with my wolf. Even sang it to sleep one time," Red continued glowing. Both other women expressed delight and fuzzy feelings. A very drunk Regina took it one step further grabbing the sheriff's arm and clutching it to her fluttering chest. Emma gazed down curiously but dared not move lest she spook the sloshed femme. Not only did she not want the treatment to stop, but more than that she didn't want to upset Regina or make her feel bad. Glancing up the sheriff caught the she-wolf gazing curiously herself. The two exchanged a meaningful look and silently agreed to appear oblivious.

An easy distraction came in the form of Mulan fanning herself with her jacket. The other women all gazed caringly at the Asian beauty who was looking a bit peaked. "Ruht roh," Emma playfully imitated Scooby Doo. "Sorry, Mulan. We probably should've warned you." The exotic beauty eyed her blonde friend with confusion. Before the sheriff could make the joke a rather sloshed Regina beat her to the punchline singing in a comedically bad southern drawl, "Tequila makes her clothes come off." Emma and Ruby burst into spontaneous laughter at this new side of the queen. Mulan, however, looked horrified, which of course made everyone laugh harder. Catching her breath the blonde tried to ease her friend's anxiety explaining, "It's a joke, but it does raise your body temperature which can make you discard unnecessary layers." As if to elaborate her point, the sheriff removed her trademark jacket and rest it on the back of her chair. The mayor eyed the sheriff's tank top-clad form like she had never seen it before. Heat rose up Regina's neck making her wish that she had a spare layer to discard. The soldier's characteristic shyness seemed subdued by the alcohol as with a shrug she peeled off her own jacket. Ruby's breath caught at the sight. Regina arched a curious brow openly admiring Mulan's surprisingly effeminate form. The she-wolf was oblivious as she devoured her special view of her lover's bare back. "Mmm there's that sexy back that's been haunting my dreams," she purred in a deeply lustful tone. All eyes turned curiously to the lady of the hour, especially her mate's. The confusion in Mulan's eyes reminded the very drunk lady what facts the other woman wasn't privy to. As everyone looked on expectantly Ruby began her confession by sliding her legs over her lover's lap. "So you remember that time you were bathing under the waterfall?" The distraction worked. Mulan was too busy stroking perfect pale legs to get upset. "Oh right, when you saw me in this top for the first time," the soldier replied assuming that must be it. Regina awed, but Emma could tell by Ruby's expression that there was more. "Well actually," the she-wolf continued sheepishly, "I did get there a little sooner." Mulan froze in shock. The sheriff uttered the words the warrior could not. "How much sooner?" Regina followed the story eagerly, thoroughly intrigued.

"Well not that much." Mulan took a calming breath before pushing for the information she needed, "So how much did you see?" Firm hands tightened on creamy skin nervously as she awaited a reply. "You know that time you woke up and caught me getting out of the bath?" The sheriff and mayor's brows rose as one caught up in the tale. Mulan's eyes darkened, body stiffening with the memory. "Clearly." The one word came out husky enough to make every other woman at the table shiver. With ragged breath, the she-wolf admitted," You saw as much as I did." The soldier shut her eyes absorbing the knowledge. Holding up a finger Regina interjected, "Wait, you managed to surreptitiously expose yourself to exact specifications to woo your intended?" With a slight shrug, Ruby replied, "It only seemed fair." Emma burst out laughing and applauded her wild friend. "Fantastic!" Regina gave a wicked crooked grin. "Well well, it appears you were well on your way to seducing like a lady before you came to me." Emma and Mulan eyed the two femmes with intense curiosity. Ruby blushed profusely not meeting either gaze. "Thanks, Regina," the she-wolf grumbled half-heartedly. The queen smiled obliviously. Emma opened her mouth to tease her friend but was cut off by Mulan. "So you intended to seduce me tonight?" The sheriff and mayor went still and silent so as not to interrupt what seemed to be developing into a delicate moment. Ruby flushed a bit looking down. Biting her lip green eyes gazed up beneath thick lashes with a simple nod. "So the dress, the hair, the makeup, all for me?" Another nod. "All to drive me mad with desire until I gave in to your charms?" A sparkling smile lit the she-wolf's eyes. "Well, I hoped." Without another word Mulan stood and grabbed her jacket. Terrified she had offended her timid lover Ruby sprang to her feet prepared to give chase if necessary.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," the soldier politely spoke to the queen. "Emma, it was great to see you again. And thanks once more for all your help." Ruby fidgeted nervously awaiting news of her fate. With a polite bow, the disciplined warrior took her leave. The she-wolf raced after her lover catching up to her just outside the door. "Mulan wait! I'm sorry." The exotic beauty spun tightly on her heel pressing her beloved against the wall with her own body. Before another sound could escape plush lips they were captured and ravished mercilessly. Ruby whimpered under the barrage. Hot strong hands flowed up satin covered curves eliciting a ragged moan. Poetic fingers fisted in raven locks as a leg rose from the slit to curl instinctively around her suitor. Ripping her mouth free Mulan gasped for air quaking with barely restrained need. "I have waited all my life for the right person, the right time, the right place," Mulan shared in a fragile exposed tone of voice. Dark hypnotic eyes pinned deep green. "I love you more than life itself." Ruby's heart melted with the confession but she held her tongue to give her lover the space she needed to speak. "You are that person, Ruby. And this has been an amazing evening. I can't imagine a more perfect time. So if you have a place that is special to you that you would prefer I beg you please show me, because I am done waiting."

$$$$PPS I promise not to fade to black you. The next chapter will be as graphic as it is romantic and hopefully vice versa lol Leave me some love. Let me know what you think$$$$


	7. Chapter 7

******MATURE WARNING******

(((Yes folks, this is the one you've been waiting for. I'm hoping to put some quality back in smut. Let me know how it goes lol)))

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Seven

"…I am done waiting."

The she-wolf's heart soared as her body ached. "I'd love to," she assured her sexy soldier in a breathy voice. Taking the worked up warrior by the hand Ruby led her to the bed and breakfast. Once within the room, Mulan wrapped her arms around the wild beauty's waist pulling that luscious form back against her own body. She could feel the warmth of that stunning back against her own chest making it tighten beneath the silk. Pulling a luxurious mane to one side the exotic beauty began kissing a marble column of throat. Ruby moaned softly leaning back into the affection. One hand reached back to cup her knight's head encouragingly. The delicious relenting dared the warrior for more. Nibbling upward the seductive soldier teased and taunted a sensitive ear as firm hands flowed over killer curves. Whimpering helplessly the she-wolf's back arched brushing her shoulders against tight tempting peaks. A fire raged up the warrior's neck spinning her head. Panting raggedly Mulan threw off her jacket and rest her forehead on her lover's shoulder. Worried for her drunken champion Ruby turned to face her striking suitor. Cupping stoic features like a precious treasure Ruby cooed tenderly, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Dark eyes swam up over an almost delirious smile. "Sweetheart? I like the sound of that," she purred cupping full hips. A radiant smile lit cherubic features. "I did too when you started it." Mulan looked confused a moment. "Well I guess technically you called my wolf that first, not me. I really hope I don't have anything to be jealous of. It would be really conflicting," Ruby giggled. Realization dawned. "Oh yeah, I did. Didn't I? I suppose that one got passed me," she confessed with a flush of proud cheeks. "And there's nothing to be jealous of. I have always seen you inside your wolf. I just have to remember that you hear what it does," the drunken champion chuckled. Ruby laughed softly under her breath with a gentle smile tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind a delicate ear. "But seriously, are you feeling okay?" Her gallant lover still looked a bit unsteady and if she was too drunk to continue, or remember, the lady would gladly wait a bit longer.

"Just the usual spinning my world does around you," the exotic beauty soothed stroking her lady's cheek. Ruby's smile brightened with renewed hope. "Do you want to lay down?" A dark gaze sparkled mischievously as the soldier replied, "Not quite yet." Warm, strong hands circled around to her lady's lower back pulling her closer. Pale arms wound around golden shoulders with a cocky grin. "And what do you want to do first," the she-wolf inquired impishly. Mulan made a pondering noise as she watched her own finger trace the edges of the deep cleft in the stimulating dress. Ruby gasped shivering as the digit trailed through her cleavage. Long nails bit into firm shoulders on a whimper. Dipping her head Mulan kissed her way down a creamy shoulder pressing aside the fabric with her lips as she went. A rough shiver passed through the vixen gut tightening in anticipation. Elegant digits flowed through raven locks urging her lover onward. Firm pink lips worked slowly up a pale neck as deft fingers slid the material to the edge of slim shoulders. A dark gaze lifted with tender urgency as the material was brushed aside to gather on the floor. The she-wolf's breath caught in her throat. She expected the exhilaration of the disrobing, but the intensity in those eyes fixed to her own instead of sparing a single glance to the bevy of flesh on display was thrilling to every part of her being. Mulan captured plush lips in an embrace infused with boundless love and endless, desperate need.

Ruby whimpered leaning into her lover giving herself completely into the kiss. With her lover's torso only separated by a thin slip of silk, Mulan moaned tightening with need. Scooping her lady up in her arms the soldier carried her to the bed. The she-wolf squealed a bit at first. Once her lover's intentions were clear a wild heart melted in pure romanticism. The enflamed champion lovingly placed her lady amongst the cushions. It was then that she saw the full wonder of what she had uncovered. Full pink lips and a taut abdomen trembled soundlessly, completely awestruck at the pure natural beauty spread out before her. The helpless look in dark eyes tugged at the femme's heartstrings. Sitting up with a kind smile Ruby opened her arms beckoningly. "Come here." With a numb, distant nod the warrior allowed her legs to crumble into a seated position at her lady's side. "My Gods, you're beautiful," Mulan sighed in awe. The lady blushed slightly purring, "Thank you." Curling mind-blowing legs around the warrior the femme pulled her lover closer, Trailing a finger over a proud collarbone the she-wolf purred seductively, "You know, I would like to see you too." The slight tremor elicited a crooked grin from the femme as she leaned in to kiss her way down a stiff, delightfully responsive neck. With a whimper, Mulan clung to creamy shoulders as her head swam like never before. When plush lips came across the cord holding up the warrior's top they traced it a moment before asking in a soft voice thick with desire, "May I?" Panting roughly the exotic beauty nodded her consent. With a sweet soul-deep sigh nimble fingers made short work of the strings.

Following her lover's lead, Ruby kept her focus up. Cupping Mulan's neck she pulled her into a slow, sensual kiss searing in its delicacy. As she felt the tension flow from the stoic beauty the she-wolf tossed the fabric aside. Deepening the embrace the porcelain beauty pressed their bodies together. The feel of bare breasts on one another ripped the air from both their lungs. A sharp contraction very, very low in her stomach pitched the warrior forward on a whimper. Still trembling herself Ruby reached out to tenderly stroke her lover's cheek. Panting roughly the inexperience champion pleaded, "Why… why does it ache so?" Taking the pale hand from her cheek Mulan pressed it to source between her slim lips inches from her sex. Fire and electricity raced up Ruby's arm as she cried, "Oh Mulan!" The lost champion stared on mutely more curious than ever about the answer. Unable to find the words to express the situation a hungry hand dipped lower instead. Cupping her brave lover's sex through her leather pants she began to knead and grind against the spot. A white-hot fire raged behind the warrior's eyes as wave after wave of debilitating pleasure ravaged her senses. "I know what you need," Ruby panted roughly. "Do you trust me?" Trembling wildly Mulan nodded. "With my life," the soldier gasped. Deep green orbs sparkled softly as the she-wolf tenderly instructed, "Take off your pants." With a hard swallow, the champion gathered her strength to stand and obey. Emerald eyes bulged, jaws agape at the pure sensual fluidity of form. "Mulan, you.." The words died as a reverent hand reached out to stroke a flat belly and on to slim hips. The nervous knot in the exotic beauty's core wrenched tighter. "I what," she inquired terrified of the answer as no one had ever seen her this way. Gazing up the truth shone from porcelain features as the maiden replied, "You're stunning!"

A maidenly blush bloomed on proud cheeks stealing the she-wolf's heart anew. Rising up on her knees Ruby pulled the wonder that was hers into a slow-burning adoring kiss. Lost in a world of her beloved Mulan melted into the embrace allowing herself to be guided into bed. The more she fell into the bed the more she fell into her lady until they finally lay skin to skin, head to toe. Mulan gazed up at the glowing angel above her cooing, "If this were the end I could die happy." The loving innocence of the words warmed the she-wolf's heart. "Oh, we've got a long way to go before I'm done with you tonight. So I wanted you to be comfortable." Green eyes fastened to her pointer finger as it trailed over a proud collarbone. "And I seem to remember you saying how much you enjoy being under me," she taunted seductively with a wicked glance and a sexy grin. Mulan trembled from the touch, the hypnotic words as well as the memory echoing over her reality. "You…" Gathering breaths between pants the warrior fought for speech, "You were thinking of this back then?" The she-wolf bit her lip whimpering in the affirmative as she watched enthralled by the progress of her digit lower through sexy, smoky cleavage. Mulan's head fell back into the pillows on a helpless moan overwhelmed by sensation. Firm shoulders rolled back arching and dipping following the progress of her lady's maddening touch. A taut belly trembled lightly beneath the exploration. Plush lips echoed the trail her finger had taken with painstaking patience. As deeply as they both needed this Ruby would not rush this for the world. Her true love deserved more than the primal beauty's senses and hormones screamed for. Fighting the call of the siren scent of Mulan's arousal Ruby wrapped her mouth around a tight peak instead. Strong fingers fisted in mahogany locks as the soldier cried out in surprise at the shocking sensation. The tug elicited a moan that vibrated through the captured bud. Mulan shivered clinging tightly to her lover. Ruby turned to lavish the same attention on the other amazingly soft breast as elegant hands flowed over wriggling curves.

Slim hips rolled up instinctively brushing a blazing, molten sex over a flat porcelain belly tightening it. The physical sensation of her champion's need stole the maiden's breath breaking the hold her lips once had. Without an anchor, they drifted lower racing a trail of feather light kisses down a quivering abdomen. Elegant hands flowed over slim hips and taut thighs slowly spreading them wider. As those electric lips got closer to her sex Mulan gasped thighs trembling beneath her lady's touch. Reaching the source of that intoxicating scent Ruby took a grip of slim hips before brushing her lips lightly over tender folds. Another vice like clench from below curled the soldier's body eliciting a sensual, sharp intake of air. Before she could use the breath to beg for more she received it. The she-wolf dipped the tip of her tongue between tracing the slick folds. Moaning at the honeysuckle sweet taste a greedy tongue pressed deeper teasing, exploring and awakening the intimate flesh. "Oh Gods Ruby!" The soldier's head fell back with the passionate outburst. Back arching, firm hands shot up to grip the headboard like a lifeline. Lost in the ecstasy of her lover's body, plush lips wrapped around a throbbing clit. Moans of pleasure quivered through the delicate flesh as achingly patient fingers traced slippery folds. A strangled cry accompanied a slow drip as heels dug into the mattress. Feeling searing sweet fluid trickle over hungry digits shattered Ruby's patience.

Gasping raw and rough the lady traced her mate's entrance. "Ruby please!" Mulan didn't have a name for what she needed but the raw force of the craving was more than she could bear. Quickly climbing a deliciously responsive form the lady loomed over her lover. Green pools devoured every nuance of expression as a gentle press dipped just barely within. All the air ripped from her lungs as the raw sensation like she had never known ravaged the warrior's senses. Strong arms wrapped around her lady as the noble woman trembled wildly. "Yes!" Plush lips hovered a breath away drinking her champion's moans as the maiden slowly pressed deeper. Dark eyes gazed up in wonder at the seductive beauty redefining all that the soldier thought she knew of her own body. A sharp pinch within elicited a hiss of pain. Ruby paused at the first hint of resistance gazing tenderly at her pure lover. "It will only hurt for a moment," she vowed. Gathering ragged breaths the innocent virgin gazed up radiating love and trust. "Do it. I want you to make me your woman," she pleaded eloquently. Dazzled green pools drifted lower falling into her lover's hypnotic gravity. Taking full lips with tender intensity Ruby pushed passed the barrier. Mulan screamed in pain at the intimate tearing ripping through her nerves. "I know," the maiden soothed sweetly raining tender kisses over her true love's whimpering features. A single tear slid over a copper cheek only to be absorbed by pillowy red lips. "I'm so sorry." Looking up from the fading haze of pain the soldier tenderly cradled the kindest features she'd ever known. "Don't be, please." A crooked grin lit an impish expression as the maiden clarified, "Oh I'm not sorry I did it. I'm just sorry it hurts." The two shared light laughter tangled in their mutual euphoria. "But don't worry. It'll feel better soon," the maiden assured her lover. A slow, tight swirl of her digit illustrated her point. Mulan gasped rough and raw as fire raced over her skin breathing life and need back into the shocked flesh.

Sensing by the reaction that her innocent lover had nearly recovered Ruby continued the slow swirl soothing the sensitive center. An anguished whimper leaked from trembling lips as short nails bit into creamy shoulders. Taut legs curled around the she-wolf tightening, pulling her deeper into her enthrallingly instinctive lover. Her own need clenched painfully, an ache that eased the deeper she pressed into that tight, slick, quivering center. A flash of white burst behind the innocent's eyes ravishing her senses. Short nails sank deeper into pale flesh as coppery thighs quivered in anticipation. The bite of nails stole the maiden's breath. The sting of pain transformed into raw heat urging her on. Curling tapered digits Ruby discovered the deepest center of her lover's pleasure. The way the woman gasped and tightened around her fingers nearly pushed the she-wolf to her own crescendo. Rocking a smooth, steady rhythm, plush lips brushed over a panting pair with each stroke. On a ragged whimpering moan Mulan arched up capturing those taunting lips. Each thrust seemed to radiate through her entire body shattering her senses. Some wild instinct ripped through the warrior raking her nails down. Alarmed by her own behavior she flustered, "Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!" Looking up at her lady the soldier was even more surprised to see desire and hunger painted all over the beauty's face. Blazing green orbs shone down as a deep throaty voice entreated, "Don't be."

Mulan gasped feeling her lady's touch quicken and deepen. Just when the warrior began to think it couldn't possibly get better or more intense her world was redefined over and over again until it reached a true peak. Her body quivered wildly as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her with the force of a tsunami leaving her limp and spent. Plush lips rained feather-light kisses over panting features whispering sweetly, "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." A deliriously glowing smile radiated up as strong fingers trailed tenderly over apple cheeks. "I love you, too. I'm so glad I waited for you. You are amazing." Ruby blushed profusely at the praise. "You were pretty amazing yourself," she replied coyly. Charmed by her beloved's ability to be demure in any circumstance, Mulan's smile rose to capture sweet lips in a slow, cherishing embrace. The maiden melted into the kiss curling her spare arm around her noble lover to hold her close. They floated a bit outside of time it seemed lost in the kiss. A slow, careful pull gently withdrew from within breaking the embrace. A plush bottom lip was bit in worry. "Are you okay," the she-wolf checked kindly. After a slight adjustment, the warrior settled into the mattress far too blissful to care for the lingering dull ache. "I've never felt better," she replied with a radiant smile.

Pursing her lips in a playfully saucy manner Ruby wagged her brows agreeing, "You do feel pretty good." Mulan chuckled firing back, "Yeah, you feel pretty good yourself." Firm hands stroked pale curves to accent the statement. A raw broken moan leaked from the pale beauty, back arching, as all her own subdued need came rushing back. All joking was abandoned as it became very clear that they were not yet finished. "Ruby?" Shivering like a reed in the wind the she-wolf panted softly, "I need you, Mulan." Dark eyes brightened with joy, delighted for another opportunity to touch her lady. Strong hands seared over a warm back flowing over voluptuous curves. A soft whimper broke free as flared hips rolled grinding slick frustration against a firm thigh. The soldier gasped at the raw, sensual feel, the heat searing from her beloved's center. Without thought, a tightly muscled thigh rocked back against the sensation muscles rolling in teasing waves on an aching clit. "Oh fuck!" Clawing need radiated from the spot mirrored by long nails raking a flat belly. The warrior gasped at the sensation understanding why her lady had enjoyed it so much. Keeping her thigh rippling tight and regular eager hands cupped and kneaded the luscious breasts bobbing above her as her lady rocked against her leg.

"Oh Gods! Yes, baby!" A sleek back arched aching peaks deeper into the touch. Ruby wanted to let her lover explore, take her time, get comfortable with her body, but she was near to tears with need already delayed and could not wait any longer. "Please, Mulan!" Unable to say what she needed the she-wolf took a hand from her breast and raised it to her lips. Suckling tight she moaned a bit bobbing on the digit. The soldier stared on awestruck as her lady dragged the sensitized digit down that sleek pale body. Shaken and panting the maiden gently pressed two of her lover's fingers to her clenching, ravenous sex. "I need you," she pleaded in a raw honeyed tone pressing the fingertips into herself. The shock of even that slight penetration pitched the porcelain beauty forward. Amazed and enthralled Mulan slid slowly deeper watching in wonder as her lady's back arched ever more in ecstasy the deeper she went. At full hilt the shewolf cried out, "Oh yes!" Quivering in desire she began to rock repeating the statement with each thrust of her hips. The warrior quickly found the angle and rhythm that made her lady scream the most. Speeding up the intensity the soldier stared in awe as her beloved's hips took over riding her fingers wildly screaming out as something gave within sending searing slick fluid flowing hypnotically over addicted digits. Panting Ruby rest a spinning head against her lover's. "Wow, you really do feel good," Mulan echoed the statement that started it all caressing the spot that seemed to give her lady the most pleasure. "Mulan?!" Surprise and curiosity echoed in emerald orbs as pleasure radiated in tremors through her body. Sitting up the soldier curled a strong arm around her lady holding her close as she began sharp shallow thrusts. The maiden cried out clinging to strong shoulders as her hips rocked with the rhythm quickly edging her close once more. "Oh Gods! Yes! Please!" Tremors shook the shewolf as the pace and intensity rose higher, a skilled mouth teasing her breast pushing her over the edge. Even as molten desire flowed Ruby cried out, "DON'T STOP!" Beyond all reasoning, beyond all restraint she screamed her lover's name with every frantic thrust until finally she exploded saturating a tan arm and belly. The soldier stared in wonder at the raw sensual beauty in her arms. There was no more beautiful sight in all of existence. Beyond content the sated shewolf curled her arms tight around the sweet tender creature in her bed.

The heat of Mulan's body kept the chill of the world at bay. "Thank you," Mulan whispered in wonder stroking her lady's smooth sexy back. Ruby chuckled in reply, "After multiple ejaculating orgasms I believe that is my line." The foreign beauty looked on curiously delighted by the joy clear on her beloved's face even if her words were strange. The adorably bewildered expression widened an already brilliant smile. Caressing stoic softened features tenderly she explained, "What you did for me, to me, is generally considered rare and highly skilled in a lover." The timid beauty blushed profusely. "Oh well, I'm certainly glad to have pleased you. It was amazing and unreal to touch you. Hence thanking you for the distinct honor of sharing your body with me." Making a soft cooing sound the shewolf nuzzled noses sweetly with her beloved. "You are more than welcome, for this time and welcome to in the future," she chuckled softly. Dark eyes widened in surprise. "Again?" Mulan was more than happy to do that again, but her lady seemed so calm and peaceful that it seemed out of sorts. Ruby giggled carefully dismounting her lover. "Not this time, stud." A naughty grin of pride lit aristocratic features at the compliment. The wild beauty lay half on the exotic wonder curling comfortably to her side. "We can try marathoning another time." Radiating contentment the warrior wrapped her arms around her lady and dropped a tender press of lips to sleek strands mussed by their lovemaking. "Marathoning?" The soldier could feel the delightful sensation of plush lips curving against her skin. "That's when lover's set aside a large block of time for nothing but being intimate together." Dark brows rose over curious eyes. "Oh!" In truth, Mulan thought the concept highly intriguing. "I look forward to that!" Ruby giggled ecstatically. Delighted green pools rose to dance into entrancing dark depths. "I bet you do. And I'm looking forward to discovering what else you might like," the maiden cooed honestly in a dreamy tone. Dark brows rose with eager curiosity. "There's more?"

Emerald orbs bulged widely to emphasize her words. "So much more!" An inky gaze brightened hopefully. "Yep, we're just getting started. There's lots more I've yet to explore with you," Ruby declared her intent. With a glowing crooked grin, Mulan stroked apple cheeks lovingly. "It's just one adventure after another with you." The shewolf nuzzled into the caress glowingly. "Mmm never a dull moment. Besides we adventure well together." A cherishing gaze flowed over preciously cherubic features. "A perfect team, perfect match…." Bending her head to press a light adoring kiss to plush lips the warrior continued whispering, "…the perfect woman." The shewolf scoffed dipping her head away. "I'm not perfect." Two firm fingers gently lifted a proud pale chin. "Perfect to me, perfect for me," the soldier clarified stubbornly. Smiling the shewolf relented, "Okay, I guess I can't argue with that…" The full weight of the events of the evening flowed over the maiden culminating in the simple fact, "… my one true love." Mulan melted to hear those words and spoken so dreamily. When her lady arched up towards her lips the soldier fell into her gravity meeting her halfway in a dazzlingly romantic dance that said everything that words never could.


	8. Chapter 8- The SwanQueen metoo chapter

**Trigger warning:** I write this chapter as a creative writing project in conjunction with the '#metoo' project. It **WILL** feature a character experiencing PTSD triggers as a result of rape trauma. I promise two things in advance. I will do my best to provide a positive resolution. And also that there WILL be a healthy expression of desire in the follow-up chapters.

 **#metoo, #swanqueen, #survivorcare, #Istandfor**

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Eight

The Swan Queen Chapter

Jade eyes rotated to meet deep brown in mutual shock, apparently for different reasons as Ruby raced after Mulan. Emma stood quickly as she recovered stating, "I better help smooth things over." An elegant hand shot out gripping a strong pale arm tightly. "You most certainly will not," Regina insisted as the other two women neared the exit. "Besides, I'm certain she will have no need of your help very soon." The blonde looked puzzled pointing after the young couple. "You think they're gonna…" the fit young sheriff intentionally left the statement open. The mayor's wicked seductive smirk made her opinion clear. It also made the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck stand up. "In fact, I'll bet you," the mayor announced with arrogant charm. A suspicious half grin tugged at the Savior's lips. "Uh huh and just what are we betting?" Pillowy plum colored lips pursed in thought before announcing sportingly, "Winner's choice." Green eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Alright, you're on." Emma couldn't resist giving in to the whims of fate.

No sooner did they shake on it than the crowd around the front windows cheered and catcalled. "Well it seems like luck is on your side, Your Majesty," Emma congratulated with an earnest grin. Charmed by the gesture dark eyes brightened. "With all the tequila I've consumed I certainly hope you're right," the queen quipped playfully. In all honesty, the potent liquor had been getting to her for quite some time. When it came to drinking Ruby and Emma were far more skilled than the reserved royal. The sheriff chuckled good-naturedly, but keen green eyes searched for a sign of the other woman's state. Regina seemed mostly alright if a little unsteady on her feet. As if to reinforce the thought the queen's next step was a bit off kilter pitching her heel to the side. The blonde stepped in catching the tilting femme in strong, safe arms. "Woah, I gotcha." The sudden unsteadiness was offset by a warm, gentle embrace-firm but kind. Regina instinctively gripped those arms for support. The strength in those limbs was a pleasant surprise as was the scent of honey and peony that surrounded her. "Yes, you do don't you," the regent purred appreciatively stroking a taut limb.

Emma swallowed hard as surprised by Regina's tone as she was by her own body's reaction to it. A slight shiver passed through the sheriff delighting the mayor. Dark eyes rose wickedly to dare green pools. "Do you think you could keep that up a bit longer?" The blonde gazed on dusky aristocratic features curiously awaiting details. "Walk me home?" Emma chuckled muscles relaxing. "Is that your winnings?" Regina half scoffed half laughed, "Don't think you're getting off that easy." The savior chuckled like a juvenile boy at the dual meaning of the statement apparently lost on the queen. "No, this is just a friend asking for a favor." The mayor hated admitting she needed help, but she had definitely outdone herself trying to keep up with the younger women. What had gotten into her this evening? Was it the alcohol? Or perhaps all this talk of love?

Cherubic features softened with a gentle, "Of course I'll see you home." Indulging a random impulse Emma bowed imitating Mulan's courtly manners playfully, "It would be my honor, Your Majesty." A soft laugh trickled over plush lips as dark eyes danced in amusement. Even the mock gentility was charming to the cultured woman. "Wonderful, then let's be off." Regina hoped the night air would cool her skin and still her spinning head. The arm the exuberant blonde extended was as endearing as it was helpful. The brunette gracefully slid an arm into the gesture accepting it without a word. The two excused themselves playfully. A few good-natured laughs were exchanged with the remaining party goers as they made their exit. The moment they escaped the throng of bodies the mayor began to relax. By the time they reached the sidewalk she was breathing better, standing straighter. Looking down at their joined limbs she patted the arm gratefully. "Thank you for looking after me," Regina stated softly. Green orbs dancing in delight turned to focus on the source of the random joy. "Sure, it really is the least I could do after pushing you into that fifth shot." Chuckling the queen added with playful shoves and light swats, "and the sixth and the seventh!" Emma chuckled and curled up defensively taking the slaps of punishment like a sport. When the regent began to stalk off in an adorable mock huff the savior assumed it was done and moved to catch up. Radiating penitent charm the blonde inquired, "Forgive me?" Chancing a sidelong look the dark beauty couldn't fight the half grin that that face inspired. "We shall see. I'm not home yet," she informed her companion.

Ah ha!" Holding up a commanding finger the sheriff announced her deduction like a bad tv detective, "So my forgiveness is directly tied to my chaperone performance, eh?" Giggling lightly Regina playfully nudged her silly companion with a hip. "Maybe." With a quick laugh of surprise, Emma recovered to inquire, "What else will I be judged on?" The brunette smirked wickedly. Well…" Whatever had been about to pass her lips was preempted as face paling the queen hastily turned and hurled. In the midst of her misery and mortification, there was the small consolation that the proud woman had managed to direct it behind some bushes. The small comfort was interrupted by another wave of nausea and projectile vomiting. Then Emma stepped in. Poetic hands held back the royal hair. "It's alright," the savior soothed sweetly. It really wasn't as far as Regina was concerned. However, the patient gentle stroke along a supple back soothed the mayor's nerves as well as her wounded pride. After one last upheaval, the indignant femme rose to compose herself.

Breath gathered Regina opened her mouth to speak and immediately snapped it shut again. Emma winced feeling guilty for pushing the normally composed woman to excess. If the blonde could pay this price in the queen's place she gladly would. Wagging a finger the brunette grunted in the negative. Just as quickly as the finger wagged the two women were caught up in purple smoke and teleported to Regina's private bathroom. This time when the aristocrat pitched forward it was at least over her own commode. After catching her balance Emma tossed her jacket out the door and rushed over to help. While the sorceress was grateful for the fingers in her hair only misery shone in the dark eyes cast over her shoulder. "I hate your little jacket. So easy to just toss away," the femme groused jealously in her sheath dress and heels. Burning up and head spinning, the royal forehead rest on the toilet seat sighing at the relief of cool porcelain.

Completely unphased by the clumsy verbal barb Emma knew exactly how the mayor was feeling in that wretched moment. Deft fingers slipped down to the zipper at the back of the brunette's dress. Light, liquor sweet breath tickled Regina's cheek as the blonde gently inquired in a deeper voice than normal, "May I?" A little shiver at the tone combined with the sheriff's nearness stole breath and speech. The queen mutely nodded her consent. In a flash the gown was open. Air rushed in soothing the overheated beauty. "Oh Gods, yes!" To exacerbate the relief the savior fanned the edges of the garment. Even as Regina moaned in relief green eyes couldn't be dragged from the stylized black lace undies beneath. She was sure that there was more to the design in the pattern of the lace if only she could see more of it. The urge to reach out and stroke that sleek back was overpowering. Luckily Emma didn't have to stay strong for too long. As her head began to clear Regina rose from her perch in disgust. "Oh, no. This will NOT do!" Regaining her feet the feisty femme washed her face and arms frantically to rush towards brushing her teeth.

While the other woman washed up the blonde leaned a hip against the counter puzzling over the events of the evening. All night Regina had not seemed entirely herself, even before they drank. Her usual poise and grace were there, but there was something else. Something Emma couldn't quite put her finger on. The regal woman had been flirty and physically affectionate in ways that the blonde had never seen before. Of course, the brunette had only been physically affectionate with the sheriff forsaking other possible avenues. It was confusing, to say the least. Crossing firm arms an appraising green glance flowed over the queen. "You know it's not really fair to the rest of us to look that good in no makeup," the sheriff groused playfully. Pausing a moment a dark glare of disbelief met the statement before the royal returned to her scrubbing. It was clear Regina didn't believe her, but it was startling how good the brunette looked with no makeup, her perfect hair mussed, dress hanging unevenly off of slim tan shoulders. The blonde swallowed hard at the growing lump in her throat and wondered what the hell she was thinking. Cleaning ritual complete the queen presented herself for inspection. Facing the sheriff arms spread she began, "Well obviously you approve of the face. How are the teeth?" Emma smiled at the involuntarily silly expression as the other woman flashed her teeth. "Pearly perfection," the blonde announced contentedly. After recent events perfect was about the last thing the queen felt. "And the breath?" Leaning forward the brunette breathed across full pink lips impossibly close. The sheriff's breath caught feeling the radiant woman so close. The first words to mind fell out of her mouth. "Kissably fresh." Thick inky lashes fell demurely before rising challengingly. "Don't say things you don't mean." The sheriff straightened up advancing within a breath of the secretly breathtaking beauty. "I don't." The two words dripped with purpose and promise. Dark eyes flowed curiously over frazzled features trying to discern the savior's intentions. Gathering her breath the blonde began her confession with a question. "Do you remember that time you got me drunk to try and figure out what I was feeling?" Entranced Regina nodded in response. "Well the reason I couldn't tell you was because I didn't feel anything. Ever since we had to leave Hook behind in the Underworld I've felt nothing but empty, hollow. I hadn't felt a thing until you grabbed me by the collar tonight. I don't know if it means anything or not. I don't know that I care. I just know I felt something for the first time in what feels like forever." The intensity of the revelation thrilled the femme. "And what exactly did you feel when I grabbed you by the collar," Regina coaxed gently slipping her arms around strong shoulders as she had when they were dancing earlier to help jog the fit blonde's memory. Resting pale hands on full hips awash in sense memory the sheriff admitted just above a whisper, "I wanted to kiss you." The soft words were as unbelievable as they were erotic. "And why didn't you," the mayor asked on pins and needles.

Green expressive orbs raised pinning a dark pair and stealing the royal breath. "Because we were in public and I wanted to kiss you, not your reaction to being kissed in public." The astute foresight was a bit of a turn on in all honesty. "You think you know me that well, eh?" Even as she challenged the notion dark aristocratic features tilted to the side leaning just the slightest bit closer. Snaking strong arms around the dusky beauty's waist Emma pulled the other woman closer with a gruff, "Let's find out." Deft fingers slid into dark waves pulling the sultry creature into a searing slow exploration of mouths. With a soft whimper, the regal beauty gave herself over to the entrancing dance of lips. The kiss was the perfect blend of aggressive desire and sensual curiosity awakening an overwhelming craving in the sorceress. Moaning low and slow Regina returned the passion with equal fervor voluptuous body writhing enthrallingly against a firm form as their tongues danced an enticing rhythm. Groaning into the kiss at the deliciously agonizing tightening of her body pale hands flowed tantalizingly over an almost bare back. Gasping at the fire racing over her nerves Regina tugged at a full bottom lip with perfectly minty teeth. Moaning at the succulent snap of the returned lip Emma got a good grip on that luscious derriere and lifted the beauty onto the counter. The queen gasped both startled and aroused by the rough treatment. Pale poetic hands slid teasingly along the edges of the open zipper as firm pink lips found the royal pulse. Panting raggedly elegant hands fisted in golden waves back arching up aching to increase the contact of their bodies. With a low primal growl, the sheriff yanked the dress from regal shoulders to slim waist. The savior's breath completely abandoned her at the enthralling vision. Not only did the knockout have the most hypnotically voluptuous form, but the blonde had been right. The black lace and sheer peek a boo bra did have a greater pattern that culminated in a rose bloom pattern on the cup with a sheer center leaving the nipples as the bud within. "Oh Regina," Emma moaned falling helplessly forward.

The sudden baring combined with the overpowering smell of alcohol on the sheriff's breath twisted a flat stomach into knots. "Emma wait!" A firm hand halted the blonde's progress mere inches from a trembling chest. An agonized whimper gusted over perfectly tanned cleavage. After a blink a green gaze noticed the tremors rocking the lovely vision before her and rose to alight on pinched features. Everything but the other woman's comfort and safety were immediately forgotten. Eyes shut tight the queen fought to keep the unwelcome memory and her current reality separate. A kind, tender voice pleaded for her presence in the present. "Regina! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" The last statement dragged the grateful femme from within herself. Dark eyes met a caring green pair sweetly. "No, **_you_** didn't," Regina assured her lover stroking a treasured cherubic cheek. Emerald orbs dipped asking with quiet restraint, "But someone did?" The gaze returned patiently awaiting a response. Gathering breath and strength the queen nodded. "A long time ago." Pale hands balled into fists on the counter at the thought of someone violating such a beauty, victimizing a woman of such strength. The throbbing in a proud pale jaw both soothed and wounded the dark beauty. As much as it warmed Regina's heart that someone could care that much about her happiness the fact that the pain imposed on her was not only still hurting her but now others as well was almost more than she could bear. Reaching out to stroke the protective pulsing away the femme's heart ached for the gentle creature standing between her knees. "It has nothing to do with you. I promise." Empathetically tortured eyes met a soothing dark pair pleading, "Then is it okay to hold you?"

The kindness and consideration were touching beyond measure. "I would like that," Regina purred softly. Warm arms encircled the femme with fierce gentleness banishing the cold that had settled into her bones. A sigh of relief left the sheriff along with a truckload of tension. A slow smile curved plump lips at the feeling of the protective woman relaxing in her arms. Enfolding the sweet savior with long legs, tan arms tightened pulling a gracefully curved ear to plush lips. "I feel safe and right with you," the queen confessed tenderly. Those sweet words combined with limber legs drawing her in began to stir forgotten, neglected desires. A lust darkened gaze cautiously caressed impossibly plump lips. "Does that mean I can kiss you again," Emma inquired respectfully as warm hands flowed over lithe legs. Regina could feel the heat rising in her flesh. While she ached to respond wordlessly an irrational panic stilled her lips. Frustrated by her own body the brunette grumbled impatiently, "Not here." Uncurling her legs the strong beauty sat up making her intentions clear. Taking the hint Emma stood up and respectfully stepped back so as not to obstruct any possible travel plans. The most important thing right now was to be sure that Regina felt free and in control.

Shaking off the anxiety Regina exited the bathroom and slipped out of the dress kicking it across the room in a fit of temper. Following in her lover's wake the blonde paused midstep taking in stunning curves, daring lingerie, and a proud, noble profile. "My God." The reverent exclamation of awe demurely curved plush lips and lightly flushed high cheeks. A dark gaze danced over a saucy shoulder invitingly. "A simple Your Highness will do," she teased playfully reveling in her power. Closing the distance between them two fingers caressed and tilted an aristocratic chin up. Emerald pools danced appreciatively as she purred, "All I see is Majesty." A slight whimper escaped the monarch drawing the savior like a magnet. Soft pink lips lightly caressed and gently kneaded a plush pair slowly awakening a sweetly simmering sensuality. Poised fingers flowed fluidly through gilded tresses losing herself in the dizzying vertigo of Emma's kiss. Catching her breath after a moment the sorceress purred, "You are ridiculously good at that." A wide innocent grin warmed Regina's heart. "I'm glad you enjoy it at least half as much as I do," the sheriff returned the compliment adorably. The mayor rested her head against her kind, warm-hearted lover. With a brave smile, the queen tried to hold onto the pleasant moment. Frustration and need warred with fear and anxiety broiling beneath the surface. No matter how much the stunning brunette desired her surprising suitor her body simply wouldn't respond. Turning to face the beautiful blonde the sorceress tried to face the situation. With a sigh, arms rest on firm shoulders, forehead to forehead. In a soft, fragile voice the queen inquired, "Will you still want me tomorrow?" Surprised by this new direction the blonde curled arms around the complex creature instinctively answering honestly, "I can't imagine ever not wanting you." Tension flowed out leaving a spent royal resting on her suitor's shoulder. "Good, because I know what I want for my winnings." A sudden bark of surprised laughter shook through the blonde's chest. "Oh yeah? And what is that?" In that moment there was nothing Emma wouldn't give to put a smile on the resilient beauty's face.

"You." A blonde brow quirked with eager curiosity. "At my beck and call for the next 24 hours. Whatever I want, whenever I want it." Regina breathlessly awaited the other woman's reaction. A slow half grin tugged at skilled pink lips as Emma impishly replied, "Okay, but my safe word is apples." The monarch couldn't subdue the raucous laughter that burst forth. With a light poke in the chest, she playfully warned the savior, "Watch it or that'll be your gag." The blonde chuckled warmly arms tightening pulling the ceaselessly amazing woman closer. "Don't worry. I'll behave." Seeing her lover smile at the reassurance the sheriff pressed earnestly forward. "Seriously though, whatever you need." Burying her face in a sleek, sweetly floral neck Regina fought the walls that tried to rise. Discussing, hell admitting, her needs was not something she excelled at. "I need time. I need control. And I need to know that no matter what else this might be, a drunken mistake is not one of them, for either of us," the dark beauty forced herself to admit. Emma absorbed the list with understanding nods. "Yeah, you're right," the blonde soothed with a content sigh. "As much as I know I wouldn't regret it, I can't guarantee I would remember everything. And I don't want to lose a minute." As she spoke the savior soothingly stroked raven silk strands before trailing a sweet caress over proud cheekbones. A slight shiver passed through the regal beauty. A dark gaze lifted naked and open. "You really mean that?" Viridian orbs verified the veracity of her verbiage, "Every second." The utter devotion to her pleasure and comfort was completely disarming. Brushing noses with the intensely tender beauty a thick voice issued her first order directly to the mind-numbing lips that had started it all, "Take me to bed."

Those words, that voice, the breath teasing her lips was almost more than the savior could bear. Her voice thick with a repressed need she replied, "Yes, Your Majesty." Uncertain of what exactly had triggered the panic in the buxom beauty the sheriff took care to lift the lady differently. Firm arms circled a slim waist pulling the queen tight against a taut body. Gathering the supple brunette up the blonde buried her face in a smooth neck breathing in the intoxicating sweet, spicy scent-like apples and cinnamon. Leisurely steps crossed the distance to the bed in no rush. Tan arms cradled that sweet face against her skin as Regina indulged in the vanilla infused scent of gilded threads. A sweet, content sigh left the dark beauty as bare skin gingerly came to rest on cool sheets. Dark eyes opened to the angelic vision of Emma's glowing green eyes caressing her with tender intensity as a stray dark lock was smoothed back. A soft, fragile smile graced aristocratic features as the mayor reached out to caress apple cheeks appreciatively. "You truly are a wonder," the sorceress purred sweetly. Lashes dipped over blushing cheeks fetchingly. "Now take your pants off," the queen ordered impishly.

Emma debated a moment whether to simply drop trow and climb into bed in her makeshift pajamas. However, that would be the most simple, basic translation of the Queen's edict. For all the dark beauty had been through the sheriff felt the noblewoman deserved something a bit more extravagant. Timidity disappeared before the delight brightening emerald eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty." Standing straight Emma walked slowly swaying from the hips to the end of the bed. A dark brow quirked curiously, entranced by the sway of firm buttocks. Spinning on her heel the savior swung the other leg around to catch the foot of the bed as though it were a stripper pole. Slowly leaning over in a form-flattering way the svelte blonde teasingly unzipped her boot before tossing it aside. Dark eyes narrowed drinking in the display hungrily as the royal breathing grew labored. Switching legs she began to repeat the process. "Lean in deeper," a husky voice commanded sending a chill through the savior. Emma did so without question, but a glance over her shoulder answered them all. A dark gaze was fastened to her backside as a tongue rolled over plush lips. Shivers rushed through pale skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake. With the other boot gone the sheriff faced the sorceress boldly. Licking her own lips slowly the blonde trailed an enticing finger along the waistband building tension. Regina bit down on full lips whimpering at the stunning display. With a snap of skilled fingers, the button popped open. Slim hips swerved suggestively as the zipper inched lower. The frustrated brunette licked her lips breathing ragged and uneven. Spinning on the ball of her foot Emma winked saucily over her shoulder before slowly swirling the material lower. The queen sat up hands fisting in the sheets as bit by bit more and more alluring flesh was displayed. The dance culminated in long, golden legs and a mouthwatering ass crawling across the foot of the bed to lie beside her. How the woman could inspire such raw lust and then smile innocently boggled the monarch's mind.

Emma was thrilled and delighted by the look of awe and desire in that stunning creature's gaze. The sheriff had been worried about her little dance working properly when she recalled which underwear she had been wearing today part of the way through. By the look on Regina's face, she had managed to keep the front panel hidden. A dark aggressively lustful gaze raised the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck as she waited, lips parted, anxious for the thoughts behind those eyes to manifest. She did not have to wait long. An electrifying grip took the back of her neck pulling a gasp from the savior. The breath had barely left before plush lips descended claiming her, branding her, spinning her in a whirlpool of desire swirling feverishly until she was sure the kiss would take her whole. Never had Emma longed for anything more. With a whimper, the blonde melted into the pillows giving Regina free reign.

Graceful fingers flowed through honeyed locks as voluptuous curves pressed that taut frame into the mattress. A pleading whimper echoed deliciously over her tongue as Regina's leg fell between firm quivering thighs. One of them raised, on a groan, immediately finding the royal sex. Full hips spasmed, twitching a toned olive thigh against her surprisingly sensual Swan. A deep stab of need ravaged both women as the held each other tight. Eyes shut tight the queen's clit jumped drawing a tear of desire from throbbing, clenching walls. For a moment Regina felt alive in a way that defied description. Just as quickly the sultry brunette's body betrayed her. Nipples tightened painfully. An achingly throbbing clit recoiled like a stab. A piercing echoed in the deepest part of her sex. The dark beauty fell forward sobbing her frustration into Her savior's neck. Strong arms enfold her firm yet loose, holding her close without crushing. Plush lips quivering the proud woman snapped and growled, "I **_HATE_** my body!" The kiss plumped pillows rose to groan in the sexy sheriff's ear, "And I want you SO bad!" Having reached the point of internal conflict that she felt shredded inside all over again the noblewoman did the bravest thing of all. She let herself fall into the offered comfort of a kind, trustworthy soul.

Emma stroked the proud beauty's hair and back whispering in a gentle tone deepened by lust, "I want you, too. And you **_can_** have me, whenever you want as much or as little as you want. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." Sniffling the somewhat comforted queen chuckled in a throaty voice, "Until you say apples." Regina could feel her lover's laughter rattle soothingly through the chest she lay upon and smiled. "Yeah, until I cry….that fruit," the sheriff caught herself carefully. The respect and trust shown in that simple but poignant word selection warmed the woman on the mend. It showed a dedication to both the system they had created as well as to her own word. Feeling her muscles start to unclench the sorceress slid to the Savior's side giving up for the night. A pale hand shot down to cover the front of the cotton undies catching the royal gaze. A dark brow quirked curiously. "Did you?" Dark eyes dipped pointedly. Forest pools popped at the implication. "Oh, no!" Apple cheeks flushed fetchingly. "Well, you have definitely 'affected' me, but not quite that much." Thick lashes dipped with the confession, " Nah, I was just trying to hide my nowhere-near-as-sexy-as-that-bra laundry day panties." With lips tugged to one side Emma moved her hand to reveal the cartoon graphic on the simple white cotton hipsters of Winnie the Pooh delighted to be inside a honeypot dripping with the sticky substance. Regina laughed lightly in the face of the awkward moment. Obsidian mirrors rose to scry jade as an elegant hand stroked a cherubic cheek appreciatively. "Out of all the Charmings I've known, you alone live up to the name," she cooed. The sheriff flushed under the praise. Leaning in close the mayor whispered seductively in the other woman's ear, "And I bet you have the sweetest little honey pot."

Emma gasped heat rising in her cheeks and neck at the thought of the devastatingly sexy woman seeing her that way. "Come tomorrow I mean to taste it," the sensuous woman continued. The blonde whimpered sharp and tight, turning the royal name into a plea. "Regina!" Blunt nails bit lightly into tan shoulders. The queen purred luxuriously biting down on her lip at the delicious sting. "Mmm do you like that idea?" Breathing raggedly a breathless nod was offered in reply. Not getting the answer she wanted Regina pressed harder. "My face buried between your legs?" Another nod. "My tongue sliding through your slick sex?" Knees clamped tight together against the growing ache Emma shouted, "Oh yes! God Regina, yes!" Plump lips curved into a wicked sexy grin. "Then tell me," she insisted patiently. Tilting her head to pant against those thrilling multi-talented lips the savior offered what she hoped her lover desired, "I want to feel your tongue lapping at me, driving me crazy." The worldly brunette gasped at the raw nature of the somehow still innocent expression of desire. "Oh I am SO looking forward to granting that wish," she growled in a low throaty voice. Emma shivered at the sweet tug of need delighting in the decadent pain of delayed desire brewing within. Slipping expressive digits into gilded tresses the queen claimed her lover's lips in a rough embrace that grew steadily more sweet and gentle. Moaning slow and soft the sheriff relaxed into the embrace hand flowing soothingly over a sleek warm back. When the kiss came to an end the blonde smiled up caringly. "Tomorrow?" With a crooked grin, the wicked woman vowed earnestly, "Tomorrow." Delight radiated from angelic features. "Then sweet dreams, Your Majesty." A light, tender kiss preceded that blonde head falling back exhausted from the emotional wringer of a day. "Goodnight, Ms. Charming," Regina cooed as her eyes drifted closed.

(((Okay, so I promise smutty happy endings in the next chapter. However, fair warning ….

The next chapter WILL be delayed due to working on my **#metoo** video short project.

I am also looking to inspire hope and healing with it as well.

Wish me luck or better yet fractures lol)))


	9. Chapter 9

(((Well, this chapter will not have all of the healthy expressions of desire that I promised, because this is going to be a very long day, especially for Emma lol So those expressions and this day will probably be a few chapters. So bear with me. Thanks, much love to you guys.

(By the way, on a side note…. I was criticized for "suggesting that sexual trauma can be cured by sexual healing." This was not my intent. I do hope it was clear to you all that once things got heavy Emma deferred completely to Regina and, like many survivors that I have known, Regina stubbornly tried to reinitiate things a few times. This is oftentimes due to a need to not let the past control their future or their pain to interfere with their life, pleasure, etc. If this wasn't obvious or if I did not make the disclaimer clear or in any other way caused pain, I do sincerely apologize. Please forgive me. I only meant to express respect and care for those, like myself, who struggle with this. Also, I had hoped to help those who have a loved one experiencing this struggle with some ideas on how to show compassion and help their partner feel safe again. I sincerely hope I have helped. Thanks for your time.) )))

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Nine

Mulan awoke feeling strangely cold and naked in an unfamiliar way. It wasn't the lack of clothing that bothered her, but the absence of an all too familiar weight. 'Ruby!' Sitting up the bleary-eyed soldier surveyed her surroundings. The lovely creature who had haunted her dreams before warming her bed was nowhere to be seen. Worry began to creep in when the disciplined beauty heard the sound of rushing water coming from the next room. Curiously following the sound the exotic beauty discovered stunning curves shrouded in steam. The sight drew her in like a siren in a storm.

Ruby had awoken cocooned in the warmth of her beloved's embrace. She had been luxuriating in the scent of her sweet champion's neck when Granny's gruff voice leaked from the other side of the door. "Come on, girl. Giselda's sick and morning rush is coming. I need you." The feisty femme grumbled under her breath a moment before replying, "Okay, Granny." Ruby cast a last glance at the exotic angel sleeping so peacefully it broke her heart a bit in the sweetest possible way. Plush pillows leaned in to ever so gingerly pinch soft pink lips for the briefest moment. Obligation may drag the graceful young woman from their bed, but she wouldn't wake Mulan for the world. Red slipped into the bathroom as silently as possible. 'A quick shower, a uniform and with any luck Mulan will come to the diner for breakfast,' the dutiful granddaughter ticked off a checklist in her mind as she jumped beneath the warming water. Halfway through her shower the surprised shewolf was joyfully snared by strong, smooth arms as a passion deepened voice rang jovially in her ear. "We have to keep meeting like this." The lovers laughed softly as one. "I completely agree," Ruby purred leaning back into her lover's embrace. Hands began to move flowing in a natural, complimentary mirror of one another. Mulan caressed a hip and thigh. Her other hand gently kneaded a full breast as her lips found the throbbing pulse of her lady's neck. In the same breath Ruby cupped the back of her beautiful lady knight's head encouragingly as other extremity fondled a firm thigh with purpose. "Yes, Mulan! I have to help out at the diner. So we don't have long," the vixen panted. Urgent fingers found the most sensitive part of Mulan's clit mercilessly stimulating it. With a raw cry the warrior bit down on a creamy shoulder to keep from screaming her head off. The dripping lady moaned wildly at the delicious sting. The feeling of teeth in her flesh drew on primal urges, delighting her inner wolf. "Yes, harder!" At the urging the gallant woman steadily increased the pressure of her jaw as deft fingers found the surprisingly slick and ready center of her lady's sex. The touch slipping back to her own clenching entrance confirmed Ruby's eagerness to move forward. As she bit down the soldier slid deeply into her lady love. The voluptuous vixen wailed wantonly at the penetration even as she delved within her handsome hero. Hungry, moaning mouths met and melded as slippery bodies writhed and thrusted together. The two women exploded as one trembling and quaking against one another in ecstatic afterglow.

Foreheads resting against each other panting breaths caress each other's open mouths. "I still can't believe I get to do that, even for a minute," Ruby cooed dreamily. A slow smile curved proud features as Mulan replied with tender curiosity, "How is it you speak my mind better than I do?" The feisty femme turned to face her beloved with a brilliant smile. "Because we're more alike than we appear. The difference being you hold it all in whereas I let it all hang out." The saucy retort was accompanied by a silly little shimmy. The soldier chuckled warmly holding her lady in a loose embrace. "I love that about you," Mulan cooed glowingly. Apple cheeks flushed hotly. This sort of intimacy was new and thrilling to the worldly young woman. "Right back atcha," Red whispered sheepishly. Soulful brown eyes rolled in disbelief chuckling, "Yes because reticence and timidity are so desirable." A gentle hand captured a sharp jaw drawing the gallant woman's gaze to intensely kind green eyes insisting earnestly, "You look before you leap, think before you act, something I wish I was better at and could definitely use more of in my life." It was high tawny cheeks' turn to blush at their lover's perspective. "And knowing you've thought through and really mean the things you say and do does make it mean more. It makes the sweet things sweeter and the hot things sexy as hell," Ruby assured her true love. That viewpoint had escaped the pleasantly surprised tactician. "Speaking of my thoughtfulness," Mulan cleverly distracted and refocused the conversation, "you said something about helping at the diner. Is there anything I can do?" A bounce and sparkle infused the little hop that overtook the excitable young woman. "That would be great, baby! Thank you," the waitress enthused with a quick peck.

Emma awoke to a throbbing in her temples that echoed through the pulse in her eyelids. Fear of the sun beyond kept them shut tight. 'Oh what did I do last night,' the sheriff pondered through the pain. A brief snippet of the 'shots' song rang through the cherubic blonde's mind trailing memories with it-a little dancing, a lot of drinking. Then she walked Regina home. 'Regina!' Spring green eyes popped open taking in the sight of the slumbering monarch. She was there. It was all real. Even as the savior's pulse quickened with thoughts of her touch, her kiss, the way Regina lured her in, Emma kicked herself for acting so roughly. Sure she had been drunk, curious and impatient, but the normally gentle-souled sheriff wondered what had possessed her to be so aggressive. With gaze cast down to the elegant creature in her arms, the sheriff silently vowed her devotion to Regina's happiness in every possible way she can manage to manifest it. As though reacting to the thought in her sleep a toned olive thigh slid up a tightening leg. At about mid-thigh, Emma began to recoil her hips away from the approach with the mental mantra, 'Not until you're awake enough to mean it, please!'

Regina began to stir as the mountain shifted beneath Her. 'Wait.' As the fog of sleep lifted the prone woman realized that neither was it a mountain of pillows or even Her body pillow. No, it was a soft, warm, firm form that was somehow familiar. An ache encroached upon Her mind as the memories of drinking returned. And then there was Emma, ever surprising and endlessly delightful. In the whole of Her life, no one had stood by, challenged and nurtured the sorceress the way Her savior had. No one but Her father had ever been so loyal. The thought clenched the queen's heart. Their special, magical bond was a lot to risk if the sheriff had forgotten or worse regretted what they had done. Regina almost didn't want to face reality. Rather than agonize in delay warm brown eyes gazed up timidly curious of Her fate. An angelic face greeted the fashionable brunette glowing, "Good morning, Your Majesty." A brilliant smile overtook regal features lighting dark eyes. "Well yes," Regina agreed looking up at the sweet-faced blonde before gesturing to her own head adding with a wicked half grin, "and no." Soft chuckles leaked out, a preamble to the sheriff offering gallantly, "Anything I can do about that?" Much as the queen felt they should talk about what had happened last night, She needed time to organize Her thoughts-time and caffeine. Dark brows rose over pursed lips in a pleading fashion. "Bring some aspirin up with the coffee?" Emma's face brightened with joy at the opportunity to comfort and aid her naturally stunning companion. "Consider it done," the savior vowed as she rose to face the task. "It's on a timer. So it should be ready already," the brunette informed Her angel of mercy.

"Of course it is," Emma laughed on her way.

"Oh! And don't forget the cream and sugar."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blonde answered patiently from the hall.

Regina scrambled from the bed to call out the door, "The good, flavored creamer from the fridge!"

Emma smiled back from the top of the stairs. "Comin' right up."

The royal heart leapt in the queen's chest giddily. White teeth pinched a full bottom lip as the contemplative woman pondered this school girlish reaction. 'I've seen her smile a million times. Why is it affecting me like this now? Now that I know what those lips can do.' The mere thought sent a shiver of anticipation through a curvy frame. It was still surreal to connect these feelings of desire and excitement to Emma. Emma was the mother of her adopted son. Emma was the savior, bastion of goodness. Emma was Her best friend. No matter how amazing a kisser the sheriff was Regina had to wonder if things could ever be casual between them. Her musings had left Regina sitting on the bed with Her knees tucked under a proud chin, which is how Emma found Her upon her return.

It had been a simple task, easily accomplished. Everything had been right where Regina said it would be. So Emma was a little surprised by the enthusiastic welcome she and her little silver tray received. "Oh! You're an angel," the queen cried out at the scent of coffee. Apple cheeks blushed softly as the sheriff replied, "I aim to please, which is why I grabbed those pastries off the counter, too. I wasn't sure if your stomach was up to food yet, but they should be soft on it when you're ready." A gentle smile softened regal features as the monarch glowed in silent wonder at the thoughtfulness of the woman who had somewhat innocently shared Her bed, "Thank you." The blonde shifted pleasantly unnerved by the sparkle in those warm brown eyes. "My pleasure," Emma assured her companion sweetly. Each woman prepared their coffee in silence. After several aspirins and a decent spot of caffeine Regina gathered Herself to go after the elephant in the room. "Emma." A blond head rose attentively with curious green eyes. "I want to talk seriously for a moment," the brunette began. "About what happened last night." Emma's gut tightened with the fear that Regina regretted it. With a brave smile, the Savior asked, "What about it? What would you like to know?"

"I'd like to know how you feel about it for one thing," Regina clarified impatiently. A green gaze dropped timidly as the not terribly demonstrative woman tried to gather her courage. It would be easier to confess if she knew what Regina felt about it. The queen shifted anxiously hoping like hell that that wasn't regret on the blonde's face. "I feel the same as I did last night," Emma began tentatively, "like an amazing, stunning, gorgeous woman let me kiss her. And I honestly keep expecting to wake up any minute." Regina's heart swelled at the words. She longed to fuse their lips once more in silent gratitude at the sweet expression, but She knew it would only complicate the issue. Instead, the queen placed a hand over Emma's offering in reply, "I'm still more than a little thrown that my best friend is such a good kisser." The sparkle in those hypnotic dark eyes made the savior's heart leap into her throat. The sweet, sexy compliment flared a furnace in Emma's apple cheeks. "I'm still stunned by how you expressed that you liked it," the blonde confessed with a nervous laugh. As she elaborated the sheriff spoke with her hands as she talked, "Completely turned my brain right off." Now it was Regina's turn to blush wildly. Out of all Her seductions, the queen never had a lover who was also a friend or even an equal. So this sort of intimacy was completely foreign to the experienced older woman. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regina replied in a clumsy fluster.

The flush in those proud high cheekbones was beyond becoming, charming Emma deeply. "Did and still do," the blonde retorted with a contagious overjoyed smile. "Hence my still showing my appreciation." The birth mother of their child gestured towards the breakfast tray. "That was very kind," Regina purred sweetly. "And not at all fruity, which is why I didn't mention any," Emma quipped with a crooked grin. The brunette turned from her coffee, attention snapping to the savior. "You still mean to go through with that?"

"Well sure, why wouldn't I?" Emma shrugged. "Look it was just a stupid, drunken bet and I'm not going to hold you to it," Regina said dismissively trying to ignore the senseless sorrow Her own words evoked. A firm, gentle grip on her hand and intense green eyes insisted on the queen's attention. "No, it wasn't," Emma argued passionately. "It may have started out that way, but it became something you said you _needed_." The brunette looked away from the truth in those words and how exposed and vulnerable it made Her feel. "Not a word I have **_ever_** heard you use," the savior continued sympathetically. With a tender stroke of that proud beauty's jaw, Emma coaxed Her gaze back. "And I want to give that to you more than anything! So forget the bet. This is me, Emma, in the cold light of day, sober as a judge offering you total control for the rest of the day because _**I**_ **_WANT_** to. Consider it my gift. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whether it's lunch or a foot rub or one of those kisses you like so much. Want a stream of flower petals from your office door to your car like a queen should be treated? Just give me a heads up so I have time to set it up before you get off work. It doesn't even have to be romantic or sexual. The whole point is that **YOU** get what _ **YOU**_ **WAN** T."

The tenderly impassioned plea was enthralling. Never before had another shown such devotion to Regina's needs and desires. Before she could think it through the queen's heart spoke for her, "Right now I want one of those amazing kisses." Angelic features glowed radiantly with an eager, "Yes, ma'am!" As Emma leaned in her smile parted to embrace luxuriously plush lips. Regina gasped at the still potent electricity in those shocking lips, but more surprising still was the ecstatic tenderness of pure joy lacing the embrace-the pure joy of kissing Her. It was an intense sensation to feel so treasured, down to the simplest of things. Regina could feel Herself wanting to let go, to give in and never stop. A contrary cautious reflex caused the sorceress to push Herself out of the hypnotic oral dance. As the shaken queen caught Her breath the mist that had been gathering behind Her eyes spilled over.

Emma gazed up curiously at the separation. The sight of the tear perplexed the wounded savior. A gentle stroke banished the salty drop as the blonde silently hoped she hadn't done anything wrong again. "Regina?" The name was infused with concern. Dark eyes appeared with a bitter chuckle, "Who are we kidding?! We can't have what we want! It'll never be simple. Our lives aren't our own. There's the town, our families… hell, our son! It could never just be casual between us." Emma knew she was right, but it hurt to hear all the same. Suddenly feeling fragile the savior tentatively asked, "Is that what you want?" The near anguish in the thoughtful woman's voice wrenched Regina's heart like a vice. "Last night, yes," the mayor replied cautiously.

"And now?" Emma asked the question not sure which answer she wanted to hear. The queen thought hard before allowing Her heart to answer, "When I was drunk I wanted something simple and easy that would be our own little private secret, but now…. now I wish we could just see where this goes-naturally, without everyone's judgments and expectations." The air Emma didn't know she had been holding left in a rush of relief. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. Consider it done," the enthusiastic blonde beamed. With a tilt of the mayor's head, a dark brow quirked incredulously. The savior's declaration puzzled the poised beauty. "I think I can fix this dilemma with two promises. One, I promise to keep this part of our life a secret until we both agree not to. And two, I promise to tell you if this arrangement stops working for me, okay?" Just what the sheriff was proposing sank in slowly. "You would do that for me," Regina asked in disbelief that another could be so selfless. "That and so much more," Emma informed Her with a playfully pointed leer. The flattered monarch giggled retorting in a saucy tone, "I may put that to the test today." With a wide, wolfish grin the blonde purred, "Please do." Regina cupped the back of Her lover's neck drawing her in to test Her power and the truth of that statement. Emma relented so sweetly, perfectly following the regent's lead without overstepping. When they were within a breath of each other's lips and yet the Savior did not advance the queen rewarded that dedication with a seductive purr of "Good girl" before capturing soft pink lips in an overpowering embrace. Regina's kiss was an inferno of passion threatening to completely overwhelm Emma's senses. With a soft whimper, the savior relented, sweetly surrendering to her queen.

(((Okay, I know this is mostly morning after. And I do have more plot for you. Yes, there is another wolf out there to be found as of yet. I have a few other plans as well. A few revelations, maybe some redemption and reconciliations. So stay tuned)))


	10. Chapter 10

((( I meant this chapter as a little Christmas present, but it took a little longer to polish. Hope you enjoy! Happy belated holidays!

BTW All credit & praise to the fabulous Miss Lane and her fabulous vid ( watch?v=jLaA-kCGR5g) for the "You are my more" line. Much love things.)))

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Ten

Mulan diligently cleared the dirty dishes from the table they called 5. Thankfully the soldier was not experienced enough to serve the customers in one of those startlingly revealing outfits that her beloved had donned earlier. From time to time the timid beauty caught herself staring, entranced by her bold lady. The way Ruby flowed gracefully from one group to the next with a kind, sparkling smile warmed the warrior's heart. With a wistful sigh, Mulan returned to her task grateful for the considerably more modest clothing that her lady had loaned her. The garment the shewolf had called a sports bra was much easier to navigate than those confounding devices Emma kept throwing at the soldier the previous day. Simple but form-fitting black trousers and a white cotton tunic called t-shirt completed the ensemble.

The industrious warrior leaned across the table to reach the dishes on the other side when a sudden squeeze of her backside startled the champion. The intended dishes sailed to the floor in a crash as Mulan spun about to face her molester. The wide, cheeky grin on her beloved's face slowed the hammering of the warrior's heart. As the understated Asian beauty lightly glared at her lover Ruby called out to the kitchen, "Granny, your new girl is all thumbs!" Soft pink lips hung agape in silent protest of the playful slander. Messy gray curls appeared in the service window over an etched in scowl to announce, "I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as you quit playin' grab ass. The next one's coming out of your pay, girl!" The lover's giggled softly together. "Nothing gets by her, does it," Mulan inquired nodding towards the kitchen. "Not a damn thing," Granny shouted answering for herself. "And don't you forget it!"

"I like her," Mulan chuckled enthusiastically. "Good," Ruby purred draping herself casually against her lover, pale arms resting on firm shoulders, "Because I kinda love you both a lot." The adoring sparkle in emerald eyes combined with the declaration of love was enthralling to the warrior. Soft pink lips captured a plush pair tenderly. Ruby cooed sweetly into the kiss reveling in the oasis of a moment in an otherwise hectic morning. The chime of the doorbell preceded a gravelly effeminate voice chastising playfully, "Hey, you can't just go around harassing the help like that." Ruby spun about to pin Emma with a sassy look of warning retorting, "It's only harassment if they complain." Mulan enfolded her feisty lady love in arms of solidarity proclaiming, "I have no complaints." The sheriff chuckled at the adorable couple. As the others were distracted with their pleasantries Regina slipped in quietly making a beeline for the facilities in fear of losing Her coffee as She had last night's tequila.

"Well if we don't get some dishes to wash soon there will be plenty of complaints, starting with me," Granny groused from the kitchen. The soldier snapped to attention returning to her task with renewed vigor replying in sharp obedience, "Yes, ma'am!" Grey brows rose in pleasant surprise at her granddaughter's mate. With her toy taken away and darting into the kitchen, Ruby turned her frustration on Emma. "Do you really think you have any room to talk," the scantily clad waitress sassed arms crossed over an ample bosom. The sheriff slid into a booth trying unsuccessfully to hide the guilty shifting of her eyes. "I don't know what you mean," the blonde protested weakly.

A burst of sardonic laughter erupted from the feisty femme. "Don't think for a second you can slip one passed me," Ruby challenged hands on hips. Regina emerged from the restroom relieved that the trip was unnecessary just in time to hear Her protégé's declaration. The curious noblewoman clung to the wall unable to resist eavesdropping. At the booth, a blond brow quirked in silent challenge of the server's assumptions. "You slip in here in yesterday's clothes with Regina sneaking in behind you like you two didn't arrive together," Ruby asserted sarcastically before pleading, "Come on, dish girl!" Emma chuckled at her friend's contagious exuberance. If there were anyone the blonde wanted to confide in it would be Red. However, no force on this earth could make Emma betray Regina's confidence. The sheriff knew full well that nothing could shake the shewolf from tracking a trail once she had sniffed it out either. The savior's only hope was misdirection based on truth. "Alright," Emma sighed pretending to give in. "What do you wanna know?" Ruby squealed in delight, "Everything!"

From Her hiding spot, the queen's guts tightened and rolled in fear and anticipation. Surely Emma wouldn't gossip about their relationship, especially not before it had even had a chance to bloom.

With a wicked twinkle in jade eyes, Emma baited Ruby shamelessly, "You wanna hear all the graphic details?"

"Yes!" The waitress enthused excitedly on the edge of her seat.

Regina swallowed hard around the lump in Her throat straining for every word.

"You _really_ wanna hear about my fingers in her hair?"

"Yes!"

Regina bit Her lip to keep from screaming, 'No!'

"Me slipping behind her all bent over?"

Ruby gasped overjoyed at her friend's naughty happiness.

Regina's cheeks flamed as a sudden, unexpected desire rose within. The queen had never been the subject of 'locker talk' before to the best of Her knowledge, but the idea was surprisingly stimulating.

"Me slipping her outta that little dress and taking her to bed…" Just when it seemed Ruby's eyes couldn't get any wider Emma mercilessly dashed the illusion, "… because she could barely walk after throwing up that much?"

"Wait, what?!" Ruby's pale brow furrowed in confusion. The sheriff leaned closer with a no-nonsense expression clarifying, "I held back her hair while she threw up, helped her to bed and crashed out next to her because I was too tired and wasted to make it back home. End of story." The waitress pouted in disappointment. The mayor sighed in relief and gathered Herself a moment before turning the corner. "I'm glad you had a wonderfully romantic evening, Rubes. I really am, but not all of us are so lucky," the blonde embellished her ruse masterfully as Regina slid into the booth seat across from her. With a cagey grin, the queen addressed Her closest friends, "So what did I miss?" The savior wore a cheeky grin as she informed her still secret lover, "Not much. Ruby just thinks we'd make a great couple." Dark eyes sparkled with restrained joy as the stylish mayor purred, "Is that right?"

The indignant waitress crossed her arms in a huff pouting defensively, "Well, you would! If you were into that." Thick inky lashes dipped in embarrassment causing the petulant young woman to miss the charged smile shared by the secret lovers. Regina placed a sympathetic hand on Her wounded protégé's arm offering in consolation, "Well we did sleep together, just not quite as colorfully as you thought." Ruby brightened at the reassurance. "I guess my instincts aren't that far off then. I didn't miss you being a wolf too, did I," the sassy server inquired playfully swaying her new necklace. "What in the world," the mayor exclaimed cradling the colored glass pendant. As though echoing her co-parent's thoughts the sheriff asked, "What is that?" Ruby's gaze clung to the pendant as she explained, "It's called the Eye of Fenrir. It's supposed to help me find others of my kind."

"Like a werewolf checker," the blonde puzzled aloud. "Mmhmm." With a happy bounce, the shewolf lifted the lens to her own eye in demonstration. Emma recoiled in surprise at the startling contrast of one green and one golden eye on her friend's face. "How's it look," the waitress teased lightly at the blonde's obvious reaction. The sassy shewolf was comforted to know that the charm worked even if she was inwardly a bit hurt by her friend pulling away. Regina interjected on Her stunned lover's behalf, "It's definitely a statement piece, dear. Although I don't think it quite goes with this particular ensemble." Ruby laughed with unfettered charm at the assessment. A quick glance up and down gently assessed Regina's blood red skirt and matching fitted blazer. "Well yours is a bit more monotone. Maybe it'll match you," the server suggested before holding the glass over a dark eye. Captivated by Her protégé's easy charisma, the mayor allowed the playful inspection with a prim smile. "Nope," the shewolf sighed. "No wolf in there." Having recovered Emma quipped sarcastically, "I don't know. Maybe you should check her again. She's an animal in the sack." Regina balked at the comment slapping the blonde lightly on the arm as Ruby giggled. "By that reasoning, you should be checked. I do deserve to know who I've shared my bed with after all," the queen replied. "Haha," Emma deadpanned but allowed her friend the examination anyway.

Lips tugged to one side Ruby placed a mock consoling hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Unfortunately we're going to have to settle for just being sisters from another mister," Red sighed. Sandy brows pinched in contemplation as Emma replied, "Aren't you technically my godmother or something?" Tapered fingers rose to plush red lips on a gasp as the shewolf responded, "Oh Gods, I am! Does this mean I need to bring you veggies and remind you to brush your teeth?" Emma chuckled softly dismissing her friend's woe, "Nah, I like us just the way we are. And I'd like it even more if you'd get me some eggs and bacon."

"Deal!"

"Just dry toast for me, please," Regina interjected letting Her abdominal discomfort show on Her face for a moment. Ruby's lips pursed in a sympathetic pout before parting to apologize, "I'm so sorry we pushed you last night." Dark eyes brightened encouragingly as the queen soothed Her protégé's worries, "It was all in good fun, dear. There are no hard feelings." The shewolf straightened with a giddy little bounce announcing, "Alright! I'll go put your order in and be back with some coffee." Emma had quietly observed the interaction with curious joy before adding, "Thanks, Rubes." Once the plucky waitress was out of earshot, the blonde turned her curiosity on her lover. "You two seem rather chummy all the sudden." An impish dark gaze taunted the sheriff, "Don't tell me you're the jealous type." The savior chuckled warmly, "Are you kidding? I thought it was cute, just surprising. I was under the impression you didn't think much of her."

"I didn't," the noblewoman admitted openly. "But I recently discovered that I had underestimated our dear Ruby. She really is quite a remarkable young woman and I look forward to getting to know her better." A slow, glowing smile overtook the sheriff's face in naked joy to see how both of these women that were special to her had grown. "You know, when the smell of those pastries turned your stomach I was a little cranky," Emma confessed. A dark brow quirked in silent response, patiently awaiting the rest of the tale. "I wanted to keep you all to myself a little longer." The sheriff's charming smile softly rose the color in high cheekbones. "But now I'm glad I got to see this side of you." With a light clearing of Her throat, Regina struggled to maintain Her composure. If She allowed Herself to fawn like a schoolgirl their ruse would be finished. The only solution and the best way to regain power it seemed was to respond in kind, with unexpected honesty. Leaning closer the queen whispered seductively, "And when I heard you boasting of your 'conquest' I nearly fainted. I thought I would be furious, but I must admit I found it all strangely erotic." Green eyes bulged in shock as the stunned blonde choked on nothing at all.

After tucking her friends' order into the cue it didn't take Ruby long to find her lover in the kitchen. That firm backside was leaned over the sink hard at work. In order to avoid repeating her mistakes, the sassy waitress leaned against the counter near her champion instead. On a silly impulse, the shewolf lifted the magic lens to one eye as she playfully greeted the stoic beauty, "Hey, you." Casting her gaze up from the simple chore a truly radiant creature glowed upon the humble warrior. "Hello, beautiful," Mulan cooed dreamily, lost in the priceless art before her. Ruby had wondered if her lover would be surprised like Emma or kind like Regina. Leave it to Mulan to defy all expectation, to see everything inside the shewolf and find it beautiful. The relationship virgin flushed hotly as she stammered ahead with the reason for her visit, "I… uh, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble in there." The warrior's heart skipped a beat to think of her lady's hands on her backside. With an impish grin, the usually timid tomboy leaned forward to whisper in a throaty tone, "I know how you can make it up to me." A wolfish smile broke out over the femme's face in delight at this growing confidence in her shy lover. In an attempt to nurture it Ruby leaned closer to purr, "Oh yeah?" A caramel gaze boiled over plush red lips as Mulan muttered, "Mm-hmm." It was the last notice given before the soldier closed the slip of distance between them to suckle and caress her lady's lips with her own in a firm, adoring dance. The shewolf sighed sweetly cupping the back of her lover's neck as she melted into the embrace.

They existed outside of time, in a world only they shared until the need of oxygen finally won out. As both women caught their breath, decompressing into reality, a slow smile spread across the noble warrior's face. "See? Not only forgiven but forgotten, too," Mulan playfully commented on the mind-altering euphoria of her lady's kiss. Ruby purred her agreement with the sentiment. With a light tug at her lover's neck, the stylish femme sighed, "You are such a dreamboat." The newer Enchanted Forest expatriate chuckled, "I'm a what?" The modern young woman giggled at her champion's adorable confusion. "It means you're all I ever wanted and more," Ruby explained patiently. "Oh," Mulan blushed to be seen so. "You are my more, too," she shyly professed in reply. A brilliant smile spread across Ruby's face, her joy sparkling in forest green pools. "Really?" A still damp hand rose to caress a pale apple cheek with the back of the warrior's fingers adoringly. "More than I ever dared dream by far," Mulan cooed earnestly. The shewolf bit down on her bottom lip overwhelmed by the tender affection and the intense feeling of connection. The feisty femme felt a growing yearning to 'reconnect' with her lover. "Careful," the graceful mahogany haired beauty warned from beneath inky lashes as she slid closer, "keep that up and I might have to drag you upstairs and really give you something to dream about." The champion whimpered weakly, helpless before the might of her lady's seduction. Even as her tightly muscled body drifted closer duty still had a firm grip on the soldier's mind. "I think your Granny might kill us if we attempt to leave early," Mulan panted softly.

"You've got that right," a scowling voice interrupted. "You're both mine through the lunch rush! And this counts as a smoke break." With the spell broken Ruby grumbled at the disembodied voice growling back, "Alright!" The disheartened look on her beloved's face pained the exotic masculine beauty. "Perhaps after," Mulan suggested tentatively. A slow smile began to brighten cherubic features with a mischievous, "I like the sound of after." The soldier hissed a little in the pain of remembrance as she apologetically informed her lady, "But I promised to aid you in your quest." As much as the warrior truly, deeply appreciated the time they spent alone together if the price was disappointing either of the Lucas women she would just as soon wait. The feisty femme considered blowing it off for a minute, but she could tell by the look on her true love's face that the champion's dedication to duty would not allow her to rest, relax or, more importantly, enjoy herself if they did. A sulking pout overtook the shewolf's face as she crossed her arms in resignation. Eager to once more dispel her lady's frustration, the tactician racked her brain. "Unless…"

Ruby sprang forward at the offered hope enthusing, "Unless? Unless sounds good." Dark eyes dipped down to the colored glass lens dangling between her lady's proud breasts and back to share, "Well you have the Eye with you. And it seems that this restaurant is quite popular with the locals. Perhaps we'll get lucky and discover this stray wolf while in the course of our work." The scantily clad waitress squealed in delight grabbing her lover's shoulders to pull her into a brief but potent kiss. "Baby, you're a genius!" Reeling after the exuberant embrace the soldier replied humbly, "Well strategy is a bit of a hobby." A wide, contagious smile bloomed on the stylish beauty's face as she purred, "I knew you were more than just a pretty face and a wicked sexy body." High cheekbones flared at the intimate compliment as the timid tomboy looked away shyly. In deference to her lover's bashfulness the shewolf changed the subject smoothly, "And I've already eliminated Emma and Regina." Brown orbs cast up a look of disappointment. "Aww, I am quite fond of them." A kind smile met the statement agreeing, "Me too." With a sigh, Mulan continued, "I'm honestly not sure how to feel about that. I wouldn't wish your struggle upon them, but I would feel better knowing you had such friends to help you shoulder your burden." The kindness of her lover's heart, for herself and others, warmed Ruby's own wild organ. Leaning her forehead against her lover's the shewolf stroked strong shoulders purring sweetly, "You're all the shoulders I need."

Once more within the limited privacy of Regina's car, Emma turned a concerned look on the composed beauty at her side. "How's that toast sitting," the sheriff inquired caringly. The mayor chanced a momentary glance at Her kind companion before replying in a gentle tone, "Well, thank you. I'm feeling much better." It suddenly occurred to the recovering monarch that She hadn't thought to ask the same. As She turned onto Main street the brunette rectified Her mistake, "And you? Are you not hungover?" A half smile tugged pink lips as the sheriff informed her lover, "Just a little headache and stiffness. You are far more dangerous to my health than alcohol." The stylish femme balked at the accusation as She parked in front of city hall demanding, "And what have I done that's so horrible?" A cheeky grin silently informed the composed queen that the allegation was a joke. As slim shoulders visibly relaxed the blonde replied, "As hot as your little confession was, we can't do that in public again, 'cause it might just be the death of me."

Regina chuckled reveling in Her influence over the other woman as She graciously agreed, "Fair enough." The sultry brunette bit Her lip in thought as She looked at the portal to responsibility looming before Her. A particularly tempting thought curved plush lips wickedly. "If you'd like to come up I'll make it up to you," Regina offered seductively. The idea of being alone with the darkly alluring woman made the savior's pulse race, but the motivation behind it made her heart hurt. "No." The single word, the last one the queen expected to hear today, confounded Her. Tender but firm green eyes met a confused dark pair to clarify, "Whatever we do or don't do together won't be because of a bet or because it's 'owed' in any way. It won't erase a mistake. If you wanna make it up to me, don't do it again." Before the mayor could fully digest the statement a firm hand caressed Her nylon covered knee sending sparks climbing up Her thigh. "If you still want me to come up because you want to, I'd be delighted," Emma gently encouraged.

Chest heaving lightly with restrained desire Regina removed the stimulating touch with a delicate hand. "Public," the sultry beauty chastised with a wicked half grin. A delighted smile blossomed on angelic features, charmed by the dark beauty's ability to gracefully set a boundary-not to mention respecting the blonde's own limitations. "My apologies," Emma cooed softly. "You're forgiven," Regina stated in a direct fashion before exiting the car. Uncertain if the invitation was still in play the sheriff exited the vehicle but stayed at its side watching the other woman approach the door to city hall. At the gateway the brunette turned to inquire, "Are you coming?" Leather boots hopped to the ready, quickly closing the distance between them as the sheriff eagerly replied, "Yes ma'am."

Each dutiful, doting step trailing behind the queen affirmed Her allure and power over the dynamic blonde. Each clack of boots on marble thrilled and aroused the vixen. The instant the office door closed the mayor turned sharply about. As soon as Emma turned from the task to face the fascinating creature insistent hands pressed the startled blonde into the door. The grunt of impact was quickly silenced by fiery lips flowing, claiming, demanding more. Emma whimpered melting under the ferocity of Regina's desire. Lips and tongues danced a mad duel as strong arms enfolded the dominant brunette. Breaking the embrace breathlessly, the enflamed queen pulled the red leather jacket from tense shoulders. Panting raggedly pale arms squirmed trying to free themselves of the entanglement.

"Uht uh." The sheriff froze at the deeply erotic admonishment. A dark gaze bored through curious, obedient emerald orbs as the resourceful femme used the sleeves of the jacket to bind the savior's wrists. Emma gasped a shiver of anticipation racing through her. "Okay," the blonde consented with a modifier, "but not too rough. I really am sore." Regina offered a seductively sympathetic pout purring, "Aww, where does it hurt, hmm?" Not bothering to wait for reply plush lips descended on a tight shoulder tenderly. "Here?" A raw moan ripped from the savior as her head fell back against the door in complete surrender. Fire raced along the blonde's collarbone as a trail of exploring kisses traced it hot breath purring, "Here?" Though the sheriff panted and shook deliciously the queen's lover had yet to respond aloud. Grateful for the continuance of Her little game Regina trailed a digit teasingly over taut cleavage purring, "Or perhaps the pain runs deeper."

Deft fingers gripped the bottom of a simple white cotton tank top yanking it up to pinned underarms. The Queen's breath grew labored as dark eyes devoured the sight of four pack abs and heaving pert breasts in a simple light blue bra that looked stunning against creamy apricot colored flesh. "Wait," Emma gasped as a slight panic gripped her. The dizzy blonde felt exposed and a little dirty, but the more the sensation sank in the more she liked it. Regina took a half step back carefully observing the bound blonde beauty for signs of distress. Much to the monarch's startled delight, the nimble minx before Her slipped free of the jacket and shed the bunched up top. Then blazing emerald eyes pinned the mayor to the spot as the savior shed her bra. With the straps of the undergarment at her wrists, Emma twisted them to replace the other bindings before settling back against the door in succulent surrender radiating courage and devotion. "Alright," the sheriff stated her willingness to continue clearly. "I said I'm a big girl. I can take it." Entranced by the enthralling vision of pert breasts rising rhythmically the raggedly breathing royal began to advance only to be reminded, "As much or as little as you want."

With such exquisite invitation, Regina could not resist. Elegant hands enshrouded aching breasts as a hungry mouth branded an outstretched neck. "Oh fuck, Regina," Emma cried out wildly as fire raced over her skin prickling it and tightening yearning peaks. The stylish femme's moans of pleasure vibrated the teeth tormenting a taut throat. A thrilling charge spread through sensitive palms as the sorceress kneaded the tender, responsive flesh. Bound hands braced against the door as the sheriff's back arched pressing herself deeper into that mind-altering touch. "Yes! Oh God, yes," the savior whimpered sharply, pleadingly. Regina continued to massage pert breasts as she rose to loom over angelic features deliciously twisted with need to taunt, "I told you. I am no god." The self-bound blonde gazed up from far away it seemed to pant obediently, "Yes, Your Majesty." Quite pleased with the more appropriate moniker the queen captured tormented tips with a tight twist purring, "Good girl." Emma cried out at the sharp sensation overwhelming her senses. Unencumbered by speech the dominant woman descended to violate that succulent mouth with Her tongue as She continued to tease aching nipples.

Emma moaned into the intense embrace hips thrusting erratically of their own accord. In that moment of complete and utter submission, there was absolutely nothing the savior would not do or let the queen do to her. The body signs were clear. If Regina wanted She could take the thrilling blonde right then and there, but as thrilling as the idea was it felt hollow somehow. An unnamable urge to claim the sheriff in Her own bed overcame the sorceress. Regina smiled wickedly against trembling lips relishing in the temporary apex of Her power, or at least what She could afford to indulge in at the moment. "Shh," She soothed sweetly cradling the awakened flesh gently. Lost in a sea of swirling sensation the sheriff gazed up curiously, panting raggedly. Regina curled Her arms around Her courageous savior releasing the other woman's wrists. "That will do for now," the stylish femme cooed sweetly simply holding the brave blonde beauty.

Strong arms suddenly freed wrapped tightly around the bold brunette as the sheriff trembled wildly. Elegant hands flowed soothingly over a bare back as Regina whispered caringly, "Are you alright?" Emma nodded gathering breath to reply, "Sure. Big girls don't cry, but I didn't promise anything about shaking." The stylish femme chuckled softly delighted by the return of Her lover's offbeat sense of humor. "Glad to hear it," the brunette assured the slowly stilling captivating creature. Still trembling softly the vibrant soft butch lifted her spinning head to rest against her dominant's forehead. Soft panting breaths spilled over plush lips as Emma asked respectfully, "I know it's your day, but there is one thing I need if that's alright." Tilting her head slightly to the side in anticipation Regina questioned Her own assumptions, "And what is that, sweetheart?" The savior glowed delighting in the pet name with a soft coo. Soft pink lips brushed whisper light over her lover's with a breathy, "May I?" Wide red lips curved, beyond pleased to be right, before purring, "You may." With a soft whimper, the sheriff sweetly fused their mouths in a kiss so tender and pure that both women became not only enthralled but flooded with a serene sense of connection and completion.

Emma slowly emerged from the embrace filled with a peace and contentment she had never known. The queen stood still stunned to silence by the sensations swirling through Her. As her mind began to clear the awed savior could no longer resist the question etched on her heart, "Sweetheart?" Plush lips curved in radiant joy replying, "If that kiss doesn't prove how sweet you are I don't know what possibly could." Emerald eyes searched soft aristocratic features for any sign of deception or fear as the sheriff prodded lightly, "Is that really what you meant?" The guarded femme sighed struggling to answer truthfully even though She Herself was unsure why She had said it. "You're sweet and you're mine. Do we have to label it beyond that?" The content blonde glowed in earnest reply, "Not at all. That's enough for me." Both descriptors were precious and more than the sheriff ever thought she would mean to the force of nature in her arms.

"Good," Regina purred relieved that Emma didn't press the issue. With an impish grin, the queen gave the savior's backside a sharp swat teasing playfully, "You should probably get down to the station before you're missed." The sheriff chuckled reveling in the sweet little sting with a radiant smile conceding, "You're probably right." The energetic blonde began to scoop her clothes up off the floor when the clearing of a throat drew her attention back to the stunning brunette. A wicked grin curved the sorceress's lips as She dangled the savior's bra from Her fingertips purring, "Don't forget this, sweetheart." Emma beamed at the reinforced endearment as she plucked the undergarment free with a light kiss and an even sweeter, "Thank you, baby." Regina flushed butterflies flooding Her stomach as the sheriff quickly dressed offering a devastating smile on her exit.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Eleven

The Mayor paced back and forth stylish black and red stilettos ticking off the seconds until Emma's arrival. The hours until lunchtime had seemed interminable. Thoughts of the morning had plagued the reserved monarch. At odd moments of the day, a heated memory of soft flesh and sharp whimpers tormented Her like phantoms. The anticipation of seeing the blonde again was driving the well-groomed woman wild. Regina had placed a takeout order for lunch at a passable restaurant and instructed Ms. Swan to pick it up on her way. White teeth pinched a blood red lip as She began to wonder what was taking so long.

The door burst suddenly inward rather clumsily. Somewhere behind unnecessarily large white paper bags, a muffled voice offered, "Sorry, sorry. I had to dodge like three conversations and one citation on the way over." With extreme care, the sheriff set her precious cargo down on the table. Sighing in relief Emma turned to face her glamorous company brushing a few stray golden strands from her face. "Hello," the savior offered politely with a sweet smile. Although She appreciated them, Regina wasn't interested in pleasantries at the moment. A graceful flick of Her wrist closed the door for Her guest and locked it as well. "Hello," the queen replied in a deeply aggressive tone quickly closing the distance between them. Crimson lips claimed a happily surprised pink pair in a heated embrace.

Emma recovered quickly sighing, "I'm so glad you want more than just lunch." Firm arms curled around a voluptuous frame drawing their bodies together with a soft moan. A firm digit slipped between them pressing against Emma's lips as Regina corrected her, "Uht uh, not too close. You'll wrinkle my blazer." The blonde let out a shameless whimper a pitiful pout growing on cherubic features. A wicked grin overtook aristocratic features. The savior was playing right into Her hands.

In a theatrically magnanimous gesture, the queen offered as though offhand, "I suppose you could remove it." Emma brightened perking right up at the opportunity. "Really?" Regina held up a pausing finger to instruct Her lover, "Slowly." A near wolfish grin dominated the savior's features, "Yes, Your Majesty." Green eyes dipped to watch the delicate process. Each button was given achingly measured freedom until the absolute and final release.

Even then pale hands traced the seams of the blood red blazer in torturous leisure before parting the front panels inch by inch. With each successive revelation, Emma's breath hitched tighter and tighter until finally, an image took form that stole all memory of breath. Two elegant fingers lifted the savior's trembling jaw drawing that powerlessly lustful gaze from the red lace and sheer peek a boo bra. "I remember you liked the pattern," Regina purred reveling in Her power.

Emma nodded vigorously in mute agreement and approval. The controlling touch fell away as Regina instructed in a somewhat aloof tone, "Continue." With a hard swallow, the blonde pressed her fevered mind to the task. A pink tongue flowed over full lips as firm hands slid slowly behind her lover's neckline. As a maddeningly patient touch inched the stiff red material down a sleek back the flesh there began to prickle in Emma's wake. Teetering between desire and agony ragged breaths teased over the royal shoulder. "Regina please, may I," the trembling sheriff fought for speech. When words failed soft pink lips gently grazed lightly tanned flesh to make her request clear.

That whisper light caress ripped a soft moan from beyond Regina's defenses. Though she stood still as a stone, the indifference was practiced and quickly becoming taxing. After a gathering breath, the regent replied evenly, "You may." A wave of molten euphoria attacked the royal senses as that tempting little mouth went to work. A series of painfully tender kisses drizzled over the awakened flesh as the blazer continued its lethargic progress. The sultry beauty bit down on a moan warring with Her own body's instincts. No matter how She wished to the dominant woman would not allow Her thigh to rise along Her lover's side or Her body to arch against that firm form so tantalizingly close. However, one rebellious hand fisted in golden curls.

It was then that Regina realized that Her arm, in fact, both arms, were free. The blazer had fallen away without Her noticing it. Finally! With a sharp yank, the queen lifted that talented mouth to passionately claim it with Her own. All of the tension and need She had denied were released in that one fiery embrace as the sultry brunette leaned tightly into Her lover's body. Emma whimpered melting beneath the ferocity of Regina's kiss. The sheriff clung tightly to the firecracker in her arms as one obedient hand draped the blazer over the back of a chair before joining the other.

Regina broke the embrace to lean Her spinning head against Her lover's as She gasped for air. Green eyes were drawn magnetically down to that ample heaving chest as Emma gulped between ragged breaths. Brave hands slid from a sleek royal back to glide gingerly up the queen's sides as the sheriff panted, "Does this mean I can…" The savior's caress completed her request as it climbed closer to that heaving bosom. Insistent hands caught roving wrists stopping them just shy of their intended destination.

"Not quite yet," Regina informed Her lover before stepping away from that tempting touch. Once more taking control of the situation the queen crossed instead to Her chair and paused there. A dark pointed look traveled from the chair to the blonde. Quickly absorbing the silent command Emma sprang into action pulling the chair back politely. "Why thank you," the sultry beauty purred taking Her seat. "My pleasure," the sheriff replied with a smile. The mask of their seduction game slid for a moment as that sweet smile caused a reflection to glow across Regina's face. A tender hand caressed those cherished features as the brunette indulged a moment in Her lover's charms. Turning into the gesture soft pink lips pressed lightly to the sensitive stroking palm.

The sweet, simple kiss sent a charge racing up Regina's arm reminding her of all the things she had daydreamed about doing with those lips. A light, languid, contemplative moan leaked from the queen as fire danced behind a dark gaze. "You know, you're right. I do want more than lunch," the dark vixen purred seductively. Dark, deep forest green pools radiated in reply, "Oh yeah?" Magnetically drawn to that tone Emma drifted closer only to be paused a hand on her shoulder and the simple statement, "Sit." The sheriff did so obediently never tearing her eyes from her captivating companion.

Regina straightened Her posture in subtle graceful control of Her environment before elaborating, "We are going to sit here and have a nice lunch." Blonde brows raised taking in the full glory of the nearly topless monarch stunned by the concept, "With you, like that?" A wicked grin curved plush lips in an undeniably sexy way as a simple nod replied silently. "I hope you don't expect me to look you in the eyes the whole time because I don't think I can make it a whole minute much less a whole meal," the savior openly admitted trying valiantly to at least evenly divide her focus with limited success. The queen chuckled delighting in Her power, "Of course not, quite the contrary in fact." With a snap and a wave of delicate fingers, the sovereign silently instructed the savior to set out their plates.

Emma was confused by her secret lover's words but quickly set to the task of dispensing food. "When we are both done eating, so no point in rushing…" With an impish grin, the blonde snapped her fingers as though caught the moment the idea struck. With a chuckle, Regina continued, "Then we will play. However, until then while we enjoy our meal you will tell me exactly what you would like to do when we are done. Understood?" As the concept sank in, the sheriff's meal slid from numb fingers to land safely on the table a few inches below. "Regina, remember this morning when we discussed choking hazards," the blonde inquired hesitantly. "Yes," the sultry brunette replied impishly, "Why do you think I suggested we take our time?"

With a hard swallow, the sheriff tried to settle the tremor in her hands by putting them to the simple task of lifting plasticware. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that that was fresh in your mind. You know, in case the Heimlich becomes an issue," the submissive for a day offered bravely. Regina opened her gourmet salad taking a languid bite indulging in how the flavors melted together on Her tongue with a light purr. "So?" Emma looked up from her bite of pasta with a curious, "Hmm?" A dark brow quirked expectantly before prompting, "Just what do you intend to do should I give you free reign over what you see?"

Emma's heart leaped, ramping quickly into overdrive. Ravenous emerald orbs devoured the extent of smooth olive skin on display. "Including what I can see through," the savior inquired in a deep gravelly voice. That tone sent a shiver through the sovereign prickling once smooth flesh as She desperately tried to sound indifferent, "If I did?" The sheriff's breath hitched at the concept. Even as her mind feverishly ran through possibilities the voice of experience told her that while it did matter what she said, it didn't matter when she said it. Either way, nothing would actually happen until they were done eating.

Emma took her time, mulling over the concept with a few casual bites. A wicked smile curved plush lips as Regina delighted in watching Her lover learn to play the game. It was somewhat stimulating to see the savior learning so quickly, although it wasn't entirely a surprise. The blonde's intelligence and perception were two of the traits that drew the queen the most. "Well, I really enjoyed kissing your shoulder. And I'd really like to kiss my way down that collarbone too if it's not too much trouble," the sheriff slowly began. A heat spread through the described regions in a slow, subtle wave of anticipation. Royal breath hitching, the queen prompted, "Is that all?"

"Oh no," Emma began slowly picking at her food. "That's just the beginning." A dark brow quirked in silent question over joined hands casually dangling a fork. Green eyes dipped to the motionless plasticware before rising to meet a dark daring gaze with a curious brow quirk of her own. A brilliantly mischievous grin broke across aristocratic features as the queen popped another delicious bite of salad behind ruby lips. The blonde smiled at the small victory a moment before obediently continuing, "I'd really like to do everything you did to me this morning and then some if that's all right." Regina was miraculously able to stifle the moan those words evoked while meanwhile not choking on Her bite. With a disciplined swallow, the food was banished.

With eyes closed the queen processed the statement heat rising in Her skin as She thought of the Savior's hands on Her chest, those mind-blowing lips on Her neck. Dark eyes returned full of restrained fire as the flushed sovereign prompted, "And then some, what exactly?" With an impish grin, Emma took a slow bite, chewing languidly as she drank in the becoming variety of blushes breaking out across the fetching beauty's flesh. The sheriff's palms practically itched to enact the spoken words, but the blonde figured that that was kind of the point of this little exercise. Once Regina had taken a bite Emma continued, "Well before I get around to the 'and then some' I really want to massage your breasts like you did mine, but with your bra on so can I watch your nipples get hard under that sheer cloth."

A scintillating leer clung to the topic of discussion. The heat of that gaze and the fire in Emma's words tightened the coil of desire tormenting the queen nearly causing Her nipples to tighten prematurely. A strong force of will kept the eager flesh from being so obvious. That self-control did not extend to nibble tan thighs as they rubbed together on a soft whimper as Regina breathily inquired, "And then?" Watching the composed woman wiggle was beyond enticing to the enflamed sheriff. With a slow roll of tongue over parched pink lips Emma forgot their game a moment confessing without bite or restraint, "And then comes the more, but first I would like to slip you out of that hypnotic bra before I move on if you're comfortable with that."

A rough gasp trembled plush red lips at the thought. Suddenly the simple, slight, sheer material seemed like an iron weight Regina couldn't wait to remove. Voice tight from the struggle of restraint the queen replied in an offhand fashion, "I could be." A plastic fork fell limply from pale fingers at the sound of Her lover's voice and the promise it offered. Chest heaving Emma suggested, "Well if… if you are, then I'd really **_really_** want to wrap my lips around them, tease and tempt them with everything I've got until I make your toes curl and your fingernails claw down my back, if that's alright."

A raw whimper escaped trembling crimson lips at the concept. Fists clenching in a last desperate attempt at restraint Regina accidentally snapped Her little plastic fork in half. "That is **_so_** right," Regina nearly growled panting raggedly. Pink lips quivering wildly Emma whimpered in a pleading tone, "I think I lost my appetite." Dark eyes blazed as the sovereign stood with a sharp, "Me too." Very nearly flying from her chair, the blonde burst around the corner of the table tossing off her jacket as she went. As soon as the sheriff was within arm's reach the queen gripped the back of that sensitive neck pulling Her lover into a ferocious kiss. The savior passionately returned the kiss stroking a sleek back as the livewire in her arms arched that heated body against her.

Emma moaned into the kiss as firm fingers gripped a tight backside. After a moment's kneading indulgence the savior lifted the queen onto the table. Regina gasped at the lightning racing from those bold hands. There was a breathless moment when the sorceress was unsure exactly what Her lover's intentions were. True to form the angel in Her arms kept to her word. Those thrilling lips traced the royal jaw before matriculating leisurely down an outstretched throat. On a low rumbling moan, Regina held loosely to firm shoulders letting Her head fall back in limp surrender to the sensation.

Regina's moan tightened the growing ache within the sheriff. Blunt white teeth grazed sharply over a delicate throat as the blonde fought her own desire for the control that her lover needed. Hot hands blazed over bare sides before closing around the most impossibly soft mounds Emma had ever felt. The raw, ragged moan her touch elicited tremored through the savior. Soft pink panting lips rose from their treat to admire the effect of her touch. Slow swirls of tenacious thumbs dared the buds at the center of the floral pattern to rise.

"Emma!" Regina cried out Her lover's name shamelessly thighs tightening around a taut body as the stimulation rose to an almost painful degree. As the sovereign felt Her body tighten and soft peaks harden in answer a succulent sigh escaped Her. The slight relief barely had time to register before those charged lips returned caressing the royal shoulder and collarbone as promised. With each achingly light peck, the straps of the mayor's bra were brushed aside bit by bit. "Yes, Emma. Yes!" With the encouragement, nimble fingers made short work of the fastenings of the cursed alluring undergarment.

As though mirroring one another Regina sighed with relief at the release as Emma gasped in shock at the raw, sensual beauty spread out before her. "Oh, Regina," the savior whimpered in agonized awe. Dark, patient eyes blinked slowly as though awaiting the rest of that statement. A deep green gaze flowed over the succulent form before her groaning reverently, "Oh… _Your_ Majesty." A soft smile curved crimson lips at Her lover's admiration. The sweet moment was poignant but brief as skilled lips descended shattering the calm.

Elegant fingers fisted in golden threads on a strangled gasp as lips, teeth, and tongue began a mad tango. "Emma!" Her lover's name was a wild cry on trembling crimson lips as stylish heels dug into the savior's behind. Emma's moans at the sweet pressure vibrated through the bud captured between her teeth. The savior's oral dance grew frenzied driving the sorceress wild. On a ragged, agonized moan blood red nails clawed up the sheriff's back. The queen teetered just this side of abandoning Her goals of waiting until this evening to finish Her little-extended seduction.

The sweet moans of pleasure-pain broke Emma's oral embrace. As the realization of what caused the delectable searing sensation dawned the savior paused catching her breath to ask, "Does this mean I should stop now?" As much as the sheriff desperately desired to continue this was the extent of what they had agreed to. Under the circumstances, the tender-hearted blonde would not risk pushing her troubled lover past Her comfort zone. As she waited for her lover to catch Her breath Emma rained whisper light kisses over a heaving chest and pounding heart.

Regina dangled limply from firm shoulders trying to repair Her relationship with oxygen. The tender kisses alighting on heated flesh soothed frazzled nerves and warmed the queen's heart. Poised digits flowed through golden silk reassuringly as She purred, "That's probably for the best." Without looking up Emma nodded her acceptance. Strong arms tightened a moment holding that warm, sleek body close as the savior listened to the sound of her lover's heartbeat. The willful thumping soothed the sheriff calming the fire within.

Regina cradled the taxed but rather talented blonde against Her body as She caught Her breath. The look of serenity on Her lover's angelic face from the simple act of listening to Her heart touched the once-jaded woman deeply. Caressing endearingly flushed cheeks the sorceress cooed softly, "You are too precious, sweetheart." Green eyes rose a moment to meet the statement before dipping once more timidly. Gathering her courage Emma rose to smile hovering just within the gravity of those plush red lips. "Mmm, I could get used to the sound of that," the blonde purred delight at the pet name shining in her eyes.

A sweet smile sparkled in dark eyes as Regina chuckled, "Is that right?" Emma leaned slowly closer accentuating the syllables of her purred word with soft, succulent little kisses, "Mmhmm." A dark brow leaped as the queen returned the gentle suckling of lips hands resting on slim hips. The sheriff cherishingly cradled dark aristocratic features as she slowly sampled the queen's charms a moment longer. "I should probably stop," the blonde lamented tenderly stroking her lover's cheek. A glowing half smile curved plush red lips as the sorceress confessed, "You are making it hard to wait."

Blonde brows pinched in confusion as Emma inquired empathetically, "Wait? What are we waiting for, if you don't mind me asking?" Realizing she had spoken Her intentions aloud Regina decided there was no harm in divulging the rest. Warm brown eyes rose in a rare moment of openness as the sorceress shared in a soft tone, "I wanted to wait until tonight, to have you in _my_ bed, at least for the first time." The full impact of the weighty, opportunity-laden statement struck the sheriff knocking the wind out of her. It became rather starkly clear that Regina wanted more, more physically as well as emotionally and obviously more than just once. "If that's alright," the seductress purred impishly mocking her lover's wondrously stunned reaction with the woman's own words.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat the blonde breathlessly replied, "I can't imagine anything better." Though a tender smile glowed on aristocratic features Regina couldn't resist prodding lightly, "Really? You can't?" Emerald orbs twinkled adoringly at the all too familiar taunting raised eyebrow. Lightly brushing her nose against her lover's Emma cooed, "Actually, better would be if it was after 3 o'clock and I somehow managed to cut out of work early after dropping Henry off." The glamorous femme chuckled softly, "And I managed to somehow actually finish some fairly important paperwork early." The mayor's sulking pout was not only adorable, but the rare glimpse of the sultry beauty unguarded was beyond endearing to the sheriff.

A sudden thought occurred causing the energetic blonde to snap her fingers at the revelation. "What if you got Belle to help you? She's pretty good with paperwork," Emma offered enthusiastically. Inky lashes batted a moment in surprise. "That's actually a fairly good idea," Regina confessed in astonishment that She hadn't thought of it Herself. Of course, the queen's mind had been rather occupied today. "I do have those from time to time," the sheriff humble bragged with a crooked grin. A broad smile claimed regal features glowing in warm brown eyes as the mayor agreed, "You do actually, from time to time."

The stunning smile drew the sheriff like a magnet. In seeming slow motion Emma drifted closer only to be brought up short by a graceful hand on her chest. "Wait, don't," Regina whispered in a pained tone. Emerald eyes flowed over the radiant beauty before the blonde in concern. Soft brown eyes rose a fierce heart breathtakingly naked in their depths as the queen continued, "It's already hard enough to stop. When you kiss me goodbye I don't want you to go. And when you kiss me again I don't know if I can stop. I know I won't want to…. And I shouldn't have to, not when we both want this."

The voluptuous brunette's impassioned speech skyrocketed the savior's pulse. Somewhere beyond the deafening thump of her own heart Emma managed to gently confirm, "We do." Taking a respectful half step backward the considerate blonde offered sweetly, "And it _is_ worth waiting for." With a gentle squeeze of poised hands, the sheriff continued to clarify her feelings, "You're worth waiting for." Regina's heart leaped into Her throat at the sweet assurance. Every unspoken fear and doubt shattered in the wake of Emma's words. More than ever the sorceress wanted to kiss her, hold her, make this amazing woman Hers. Being an adult occasionally sucked beyond the telling of it.

The blonde's jaw tightened with the exertion of self-discipline. It was clear on Regina's fragile face that the other woman wanted, needed everything that Emma did, maybe even just as bad. All the more reason to deal with their responsibilities as efficiently as possible. With a heavy ragged sigh, the sheriff retrieved her jacket and forced her shoulders into it, the weight of the world already dragging them down. Watching Emma's boots trudge towards the door a sort of panic arose in the royal chest. The queen wondered if She could truly let this amazing creature go without a kiss. As the sheriff neared the door the mayor snatched up the remains of the other woman's meal and rushed to her side. "In case your appetite returns," Regina offered in a soft, kind voice before placing an almost bashful kiss upon the savior's cheek. "Thank you," Emma welcomed the kind gesture with a blushing smile before pressing a chaste kiss to a proud cheek as she accepted the little to go box. A soft intake of breath proceeded the warm, gentle smile that softened sharp features as Regina silently bid her lover goodbye.

A long morning had melted almost seamlessly into an aggravating afternoon. Any moment the two young lovers might have had between busy times was still claimed by the guests. Customers openly flirted with Ruby or joked jovially as she went around trying to casually work using the Eye of Fenrir on them into the conversation. When the shewolf wasn't distracted with finding an early end to their quest Mulan was either discussing local customs differences with diners or trying to dodge deeply personal questions. The soldier marveled once more at the audacity and forwardness of this society. Chocolate pools boiled at the sight of a customer openly ogling pale cleavage as the sassy waitress leaned over to use the necklace to no avail. Even as the warrior wrestled with violent impulses a short spiky-haired man behind her sweet Ruby reached out as though to goose the champion's beloved.

A crash behind her caused Ruby to jump and spin to face the potential danger. She should have known better. Apple cheeks dimpled at the sight of her sweet champion holding Dr. Whale against his table with the doctor's arm in a fierce joint lock behind his back. "Baby, this isn't Coyote Ugly. You can't just go around treating the customers like that," the sassy waitress gently admonished. Mulan's grip loosened as she defended herself with words this time, "But he was going to grab you as you grabbed me earlier. Only I'm allowed to do that, right?" For a moment the decorated soldier doubted her own actions hoping that she had not insulted some odd local custom.

Porcelain features darkened as green eyes narrowed on the doctor. "Actually that's right," Ruby agreed in a dangerously low voice. With a wicked half grin, Mulan tightened her hold sending the doctor crashing the few inches he had gained to return face first to the tabletop. The shewolf chuckled at the doctor's grunt of pain and discomfort. Crossing to her lover's side the sassy server stroked a deliciously rippling arm to inform her champion, "As funny as that is you really should stop, baby. That's not how we handle things here." An adorable pout crossed the seasoned soldier's features as she released the stiff arm.

Ruby floated dangerously close to Dr. Whale's face with a withering glare. "That. Not okay! Try it again and I _will_ let her play next time. Are we clear?" A rust-colored brow quirked challengingly as the shewolf awaited the doctor's answer. Blue eyes darted between the dangerous women nervously as the physician tried to rub feeling back into his arm. "There won't be a next time," Whale vowed assertively. "Good," Ruby replied stepping back to give him room to collect his dignity and depart.

Turning a sweet smile on her lover pale hands rested proudly on slightly flared hips as Ruby informed her, "See, that's how we do things." A crooked grin curved exotic features brilliantly as Mulan charmingly agreed, "Fair warning first, then pummel. I think I've got it." A pale pixie nose curled with the shewolf's giggles as she wrapped lanky arms around firm shoulders. Even the simple act of just holding the exotic beauty, their foreheads resting together, flooded the waitress with a profound sense of peace and contentment. A sweet sigh leaked from the radical femme as bronze hands slid warmly along her arms.

"I should probably get these dishes back," Mulan grumbled regrettably. One glance told Ruby that her lover wasn't exaggerating. That black plastic bucket did kind of runneth over. "Here, let me give you a hand," the kind-hearted server offered taking the precariously balanced stack of glasses off of the top of the pile of dishes. "Thank you," the soldier offered as she hoisted the hefty plastic bin. A quick shuffling step placed the champion in front. A bit of fancy footwork opened the door and held it for her lady without the need of hands. "Well, thank you," the flattered femme replied in kind. "My pleasure," Mulan purred head tilting for a moment to enjoy her lover's sweet sashay as she walked by.

An impish grin tossed over a pale shoulder told the soldier in no uncertain terms that her lady knew full well what she was doing and that she approved. High cheekbones coloring Mulan crossed quickly to the sink and began unloading the dishes into the warm soapy water. As Ruby leaned across her lover's arms to deposit the stack of glasses in the wash water the colored glass necklace bounced against their arms. The movement caught the champion's eye sparking her curiosity. "Any luck yet," the masculine beauty asked gently. "No," the stylish femme pouted crossing pale arms over an ample chest. "And I've checked every single set of peepers to come through this place," Ruby grumbled the cost of the chore clear in her voice.

"Well, not every set," Mulan tempted in a singsong tone attempting to cheer her lover. Ruby's head tilted forehead pinched in confusion. "Who did I miss," the shewolf puzzled aloud. With a crooked grin, the soldier informed her lady fair, "You know, some say that you can become a wolf by sharing its passion." A lupine grin curved wide lips as the shewolf leaned closer to her lover. "Mmhmm and who told you this? Belle," the sassy server asked trailing her lover's collar with a leisurely stroke. If her bookish friend had tried to encourage or assist the burgeoning relationship Ruby would have to remember to thank her.

Mulan's smile fell as she confessed, "Well no, actually it was that rude doctor." Rough laughter barked from the shewolf with a wry, "Figures!" Brown eyes rolled in silent agreement as the soldier added, "He was full of inappropriate questions and tacky assumptions, but he is a doctor. Perhaps, he's right about this." The solution might be a bit simple, but if their aimless search could come to an early conclusion it would leave the young lovers time to explore their relationship and feelings. Delicately plucking the lens from her beloved's cleavage the champion bravely held it before her own eye inquiring hopefully, "Well? Any luck?'

Ruby didn't expect anything after a day loaded with disappointments. That's why the sight of a large reptilian eye surrounded by scales hovering behind the lens struck her dumb. Dark brows rose curiously at the shocked expression wondering if perhaps there wasn't some truth to the legend. "Oh, Gods, baby," Ruby gasped floundering for words excitedly. "You have a reptile eye!" Bouncing excitedly at the continually more exotic beauty of her lover the shewolf planted an exuberant kiss on the softest lips she had ever known before continuing, "A crazy, sexy reptile eye!"

Mulan chuckled warmly as her bouncing beauty leaped to wrap those mind-bending legs around her waist and kiss her excitedly once more. "I'm glad you like it," the warrior laughed between sweet ecstatic kisses. "Umm baby," Ruby continued between impulsive kisses, "Why do you have a crazy, sexy reptile eye?" The soldier smiled between kisses explaining calmly as though her words were the most natural thing in the world, "That's just my Mushu." Gulping for air the shewolf fanned herself against the mind spinning possibilities of that statement before asking for clarification, "I'm sorry, you're whaAat?"

The shy soldier blushed at the look of sensual astonishment on her lover's face. "You're probably just seeing a reflection of my family's ancestral warrior spirit. It's why I went to war instead of my brother. For some reason, it was I who inherited father's Mushu when he became too injured to fight on." Puppy brown eyes dipped bashfully. Discussing such matters was not proper outside of the family, however, surely it was something that the warrior should share with her true love.

The timid look on her mate's face elicited a sympathetic, "Aww, baby." Then suddenly something unlike the lore that Ruby understood struck the stunned beauty. "Wait. You had a brother?!" Long legs unfolded numbly as a frenzied mind searched for some reason that this mystery man would let his father or sister fight in his own place. What kind of man was he? Pale arms stayed loosely draped around firm shoulders supportively even as they seemed to carry the weight of the world.

Already cast down eyes shifted from side to side in embarrassment as the shy soldier grumbled under her breath, "Yes, but he had no interest in honor." The old familiar pain sank the warrior's stomach like a stone. Though she hoped that the explanation would be enough the confusion on Ruby's face made it clear that it was not sufficient. Bravely gathering her breath Mulan pushed forward in a numb tone of voice, "He was more interested in drinking, gambling, and whoring. He had no time for honor." With a hard swallow, the brokenness of a valiant heart shone through as she continued, "He would have let father go into combat when he couldn't even sow the fields." Tears welled in tender eyes as the exotic beauty's voice cracked with emotion, "The man has trouble even walking. I couldn't just stand by…"

No more words were strong enough to push past the warrior's tears. As soon as they began to spill warm arms surrounded the brave beauty enshrouding her in comfort. Ruby skillfully eased the broken beauty to her shoulder even as her own heart broke for her sweet lover's pain. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here," the shewolf soothed stroking that firm quivering back gently. Mulan held on tight and for the first time since the war let herself cry her spirit clean wrapped in the gentle protection of her fierce beloved's arms. The shewolf lovingly pet jet black satin threads peppering her brave warrior's head with feather light kisses between sobs. The soldier couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe. With the tears of that shame finally shed with one who would never judge her Mulan stood a little straighter as she gathered herself.

Pale thumbs softly stroked away the bits of moisture not absorbed by the saucy waitress's shirt as Ruby sweetly offered, "And hey, maybe once we're done here we can go check on your folks for a bit. What do you say?" That wide crimson smile restarted the warrior's heart fanning hopes Mulan didn't know that she had. "You mean it," the flabbergasted fighter stammered in shock. With a quick shrug and a brilliant smile, the shewolf replied, "Of course! I mean you're here helping my family. Why wouldn't I want to help yours if I can? Maybe we'll get done in time to help with planting or harvest or whatever they need."

Mulan's face erupted in the most joyous laughter ever heard as she lifted her beloved spinning into her arms. "By the Gods, I can't believe you!" The warrior captured her lover's lips in an ecstatic embrace. "What," Ruby inquired giggling sweetly. Brown orbs shimmered up like chocolate pools in the moonlight beaming, "I can't believe you're real." With a soft cooing sound, the shewolf melted into her champion's arms and lips. In that moment a spark of energy leaped from the exotic beauty's heart to her mouth, a glimmer that shone as their spirits vibrated in perfect harmony.


	12. Chapter 12

**(((** Remember me promising a healthy expression of desire?... You're welcome :D Enjoy! **)))**

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Twelve

Emma returned to the sheriff's station stomach in knots from this last limited encounter. The flustered blonde dropped her leftover meal on the desk with a heavy sigh. As much as the savior wanted to respect her lover's needs this game of cat and mouse was beginning to wear her down. A guilty conscience reminded the thoughtful woman that Regina had been hurt. If a bit of control and self-restraint was all that the stunning sorceress needed to feel safe and comfortable enough to express Her true desires and feelings it really was a small price to pay. Leaning over her desk with a slow inhale Emma gathered the strength she knew she still had in reserve.

"Did you eat something bad?"A considerate male voice came out of nowhere causing the blonde to spin around to face it. David's kind eyes calmed the panicked hammering of the Savior's heart. "I doubt it. I lost my appetite halfway through," Emma offered but cradled her stomach in case her inner struggle showed on her face. At this point, it was better to encourage her father's assumptions. Closing the distance between them a gentle hand pressed to the savior's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed," the other sheriff checked concern naked on his features.

The gentle caring brought a soft, glowing smile to cherubic features. "It's nothing. I'm probably just still a little hungover," Emma assured her father. A contagious smile spread over ruggedly handsome features as he chuckled, "That'll happen when you try to keep up with Ruby." The svelte blonde couldn't help but laugh along. "I'm picking up on that... the hard way." Blue eyes danced with amusement as Prince Charming crossed to the filing cabinet to retrieve the first aid kit. "I learned that one long ago, back in the Enchanted Forest." A quick search produced a bottle of Excedrin. "This should help," David offered sweetly.

Emma accepted the bottle with a grateful smile cooing, "Thanks, dad." The simple gesture was a balm to the blonde's frazzled nerves. The savior swallowed a couple of pills silently hoping that the medicine might help soothe other aches. Her mask must have slipped a bit in that moment because an inquisitive look crossed rugged features. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you," David gently prodded. Green eyes rose to meet piercing blue. In that moment Emma was sure that her father could see right through her and more than anything she wanted to open up to him. But that familiar self-protective impulse held her back.

Unwilling to lie Emma simply shrugged letting her gaze fall to the floor lest it betray her thoughts. The signs were all too familiar to the doting father. With a patient sigh, David leaned against the desk to wrap an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Come on. You can tell dear old dad." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the title. Thanks to the curse old is one thing her father wasn't. The humor loosened her hold on her defenses. A heavy head fell on a strong shoulder. Allowing the offered comfort in the tension began to slip away.

As much as Emma wanted to open up there was no way she could discuss her and Regina's sex games with David. Not only was he her father, despite the age similarity, but Regina had been a long time enemy to both her parents. Sure the relationship was mended now, but that didn't mean that either of her parents would support such a union. And that was the real problem. Not the sex, that had been beyond amazing thus far even if that hadn't gone all the way. It was the relationship or lack thereof that troubled her. How was she supposed to separate her feelings from the sex when Regina kept calling her sweetheart?

"You and mom kinda had a rocky start didn't you," Emma asked in a pitiful tone that sparked David's curiosity. Even as he wondered if some new man hadn't caught his daughter's eye the prince replied evenly, "Yeah, you could say that. I was engaged to someone else and she was on the run from the law. So yeah, rocky is as good a word for it." A companionable chuckle followed the statement as he waited to hear more from his troubled child. Gaze glued to her boots a soft voice continued curiously, "So you were both pretending not to like each other even though you were crazy for each other, right?"

That cinched it. David was certain now that something new and possibly remarkable was blossoming in his daughter's life. He also knew his guarded child well enough not to mention his suspicions. Nothing killed a romance like parental approval. Best to play dumb and follow along at this point. "Yes, our duties and dangers kept us apart for a time, but we overcame them together," the kind-hearted prince replied thoughtfully.

Emma chewed on her lips nervously before asking the question that weighed on her heart. "So how did you know that she liked you when she was trying to hide it?" A brilliant smile spread across rugged features both for his daughter's potential joy as well sentimental reflection on his own romance. "Well she did keep calling me Charming for one thing," he chuckled warmly. Emma stiffened guts tightening as she warred with her own wild hopes. Green eyes misted threatening to spill over. Holding her stomach, as though that were the issue, the blonde raced to the bathroom before the tears had a chance to overcome her.

Startled to action David raced after his daughter just in time to have a bathroom door slam in his face. "Emma, are you alright?" A firm hand over her own mouth kept the sobs at bay as the tears began to fall. "Yeah," she cried out in a strained voice. "Just….." Fake retching sounds covered the sobs convincingly enough. "Ooo uh, should I get you a white soda or anything," David asked sweetly from the other side of the door. "Yeah," Emma agreed to be rid of his attention a moment before making another fake vomiting sound. "That'd be great!"

"Alright, I'll be right back. Just hang in there," David encouraged before taking his leave. At the sound of his retreating footsteps, Emma let the brave strength leave her as she crumbled to the floor sobbing. How had she gotten here? Was she a fool to think there might be something more between them? To hope for more? It was insane. It had to be! How could someone as poised and polished as Regina ever want more than a passing distraction from a clumsy mess like her? Even as Emma's mind screamed for logic her heart raged to life emboldened by her father's words. What if, just what if Regina actually wanted to be with her too?

With a slow steadying breath, the savior reminded herself that she only had to hold it together until she dropped off Henry. After this little show, it should be simple to get David to take over the rest of her shift. Then she could see Regina again and… Although every part of her spirit screamed to end the agony, to confront her lover, she had made a promise to do whatever Regina needed. She just had to make it through the night. Tomorrow she would determine her lover's true feelings. Yes, tomorrow.

Regina sat at the conference table across from the bookish librarian glaring at a stack of papers as though they were the very bane of Her existence. The pen in the mayor's hand slapped a frantic rhythm back and forth across Her palm. Even that maddening gesture could not release the tension gnawing at the usually composed beauty. A rust-colored brow rose over curious blue eyes fixed to the fidgeting digits. "Has the pen offended you in some way," Belle asked in a playfully prodding tone.

Obviously, the queen was more transparent than She would appreciate at the moment. With a labored sigh, the stylish brunette let the battered pen drop noisily on the tabletop. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit on edge." The bookish auburn-haired woman laughed freely at the other woman's misery. Dark brows pinched over a pointedly confused look, shocked by the audacity of the creature across from the mayor. "Not to mock your pain, but you have to admit it is a bit funny. The woman who terrorized an entire populace and kept me a prisoner for years is undone by stacks of code restrictions and zoning permits."

With an aggravated sigh Regina tried to glare at the woman enjoying Her pain, but in truth, the monarch didn't have the heart. A dark gaze dropped in a defeated fashion that awoke the reformer's empathy. "It's not the permits," the stylish brunette confessed grumbling. Rust colored eyebrows pinched in curiosity. "I just can't focus and it's driving me crazy," the mayor growled in frustration. Shoving away from the table the queen began to pace stylish heels clicking her annoyance into the marble floor.

More than anything Regina wanted this day to be done, to be home in Emma's arms. Even that cherished goal held anxieties that She had no voice for. Just then the librarian interrupted troubled thoughts with a kind, "Oftentimes when I can't focus it's because my thoughts are elsewhere." A bitter smile curved crimson lips. Belle's perception was not surprising. That is one reason that working in close quarters with Her former hostage was so stressful. A thought occurred that halted the pacing. Perhaps Regina could use that perception to Her advantage rather than being pinioned by it.

A guilty look was tossed towards the mayor's phone as it had several times that afternoon. "It's stupid," Regina stated in a leading mock dismissive fashion. Rising to the bait Belle offered sweetly, "Well not talking about it is obviously getting us quite far. Why don't you take a moment and try me?" The discipline of years of schooling Her reactions kept the victorious smile from plush lips. With a flippant wave in the direction of Her phone, Regina began to spin Her web, "It's this story I've been reading on my phone." The mayor slumped into Her chair in a defeated fashion sulking, "Stupid I know."

Blue eyes bulged at the impossible-seeming news remarking, "Are you kidding?! I get lost in stories all the time!" The stylish femme offered a weak smile before continuing Her ruse, "Well I feel foolish. I've never been affected by one this way, but the lead character is driving me batty." The last word was accentuated by a frustrated flex of graceful fingers. Belle's head cocked to the side curiously as she rose to the bait. "What are they doing that's so terrible?"

Regina fought not to wince at the description. Terrible is exactly how the strict woman was trying not to feel. With a conspiratorial look from side to side in the otherwise empty office, the brunette pleaded, "You can't tell anyone." Belle nodded with an open trusting expression. "It's a romance or some such thing," the mayor grumbled in a guilty tone. An impish smile lit kind features amusement openly dancing in crystal blue orbs. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything," the queen growled beginning to rise.

An empathetic hand on a tan forearm gently halted Her progress. "No, please continue. I'm desperately curious," Belle confessed. Regina settled with a grumbling sigh second guessing Her ingenious plan. At this point, there really wasn't any going back. Gathering Her courage the reserved monarch spilled Her metaphorical tale, "Well this woman has found herself in a difficult predicament." The librarian leaned forward hanging on every word. The rapt attention encouraged the sovereign. "After a wild night out with friends and a few too many drinks she ended up kind of making out with one of them."

"As you do," Belle encouraged with an amused chuckle. Dark eyes rolled in a guilty fashion not arguing the statement. "Well, things have gotten intense with this friend. What started as a simple spontaneous guilty pleasure quickly changed." Regina's last word was so layered that the librarian couldn't help but ask, "Changed how?" With a hard swallow, the queen averted Her gaze lest Her eyes betray Her as she continued, "Well this friend accidentally reminded the lead of someone who hurt her… intimately."

"Oh, no," Belle gasped silently heartbroken at the twist in the tale. "Yes well, accidents will happen. And attempts to repair the breach have been taken. This friend has been kind and supportive proving time and again their trustworthiness and patience." A dreamy smile crossed the librarian's face as Regina could see the hope rising in those baby blues. Jealousy of that sort of innocence stabbed the sovereign viciously. "But the lead, she… she's been putting all these restrictions and demands on this sweet person just so she can feel safe. I mean is that even fair? And how long can she expect this person to respect her needs? How long before they're too taxing? At what point do you just let go and… and…"

"Trust someone," Belle asked saying what Regina could not. "Exactly," the mayor agreed begrudgingly. A knowing look crossed gentle features as the bookish woman replied, "Well that's just it isn't it? Trusting someone is never easy, especially if you've been hurt before." The queen bit down on Her bottom lip to cease its quiver before releasing the question burning in Her heart, "Not to mention at what point does it become unreasonable? At what point does your own pain start hurting the people you care for?"

Belle's heart broke a bit in that moment for her former tormenter. In truth, she had never believed that this story was fiction. Although up until that last sentence the librarian had thought Regina to actually be describing the predicament of a loved one. Try as She might to school Her expressions the mayor's eyes were far too expressive to escape the perceptive woman's notice. "I honestly don't know. I wish I did have an answer for you."

Dark eyes dipped in a broken expression that Belle could not deny. A pale hand rest over a graceful one comfortingly as the librarian offered, "There's not too much left here. Why don't you head home? I'll handle it from here. And maybe you can move ahead in your story, find some resolution." The kind gesture warmed Regina's heart glowing like an ember in Her eyes as She offered a fragile smile. "Thank you. I think I will," the mayor agreed. Home, with or without Emma, sounded like the slice of solace She truly needed about now.

It felt like forever that Regina had been sitting on the couch, sipping scotch, staring into the fireplace and mulling over Her situation. So lost in thought was She that the sound of the door opening escaped Her. A gentle voice broke through the mental static reaching out, "Regina?" Hollow dark eyes rose brightening when they fell on the angelic object of Her affection. Emma had been worried when Regina didn't answer the door. A weak smile lit aristocratic features in silent greeting. The sheriff carefully sat at the fragile looking creature's side. The turmoil in her lover's eyes tore at the Savior's heart. A gentle hand caressed a few stray raven colored strands behind the dark beauty's ear as she sympathetically inquired, "What's wrong?"

That simple gesture was more soothing than anything the sovereign had ever known. The tormented beauty cradled that cherished hand to Her cheek indulging in the comfort it offered. Closing Her eyes to gather Her strength a single tear spilled over as Regina confessed, "I can't do this." Those words stabbed Emma in the heart like a red-hot blade. The moment the sheriff feared when the queen realized She was too good for her, had come sooner than expected it seemed. "I know we had made plans and promises, but I… I just can't," the wounded beauty continued. The savior bit down on her lips to keep them from trembling.

That old familiar mask of indifference rose to hide Emma's pain as she withdrew her hand with a nonchalant shrug. "Hey, it's alright. No harm, no foul." The sheriff's voice nearly broke halfway through the blatant lie. Taking to her feet the brokenhearted blonde made to leave before the tears spilled over. Dark eyes peered in confusion from far away at the puzzling scene. A graceful hand shot out with desperate strength pulling Her lover back down. "Wait!" Emma crumbled back onto the couch too weak to resist.

A dark gaze bore into an angelic profile pleading for comprehension, "You don't understand." A wounded green gaze turned masochistically towards the source of her foolish heart's focus. Knowing that Her lover needed Her words Regina pushed past the emotion clogging Her throat to explain, "I know you wanted to give me control because I said I needed it. And I did. And you gave it, beautifully." A reverent touch caressed pale apple cheeks causing the savior's breath to hitch painfully. "Please, Regina," Emma begged on the verge of tears desperate to leave this agonizing scene behind her. The Savior didn't need to know why her lover was rejecting her. The fact of it at all was painful enough.

Crimson lips trembled with restrained emotion and the deeper fear that somehow She would still find a way to hurt this wonderful creature despite Her best intentions. "But I don't need that anymore," Regina explained hoping against hope to reach the stunning blonde. "I got it," Emma barked trying to pull away as the tears spilled over. The sight broke Regina's heart. As words were failing a new tactic was employed. Cupping that cherubic face, plush lips kissed the tears away from a stunned and confused savior.

When intense brown eyes met fragile green pools again the sultry brunette clarified, "I don't _need_ control. And I don't want it with you. I trust you, Emma. And I want to be with you, not obedient robot you. I want **_you_**. I want to feel what you feel for me when you touch me, not what you've been allowed to feel or say or do." Oxygen was a distant memory to the stunned blonde as she stared agape at the continually surprising woman before her. "Do you understand," Regina pleaded in a voice raw with emotion.

Emma didn't spare words or waste a single moment in fusing their lips together pouring every unspoken emotion and need into the embrace. Regina whimpered softly overcome by the gentle intensity of Her lover. Graceful hands flowed through golden silk drawing the angelic creature deeper as plush lips parted before a questing tongue. The sultry brunette sucked and teased the slick organ with Her own as they fell slowly together deeper into the couch. The savior sweetly stroked proud cheeks and lightly caressed a graceful neck as their tongues danced a sweet rhythm, bodies melting together. Nothing in the sheriff's life had ever felt this blissfully right.

Gasping for air pink lips trembled against plush crimson doors to breath as attentive fingertips slowly traced the sorceress's collarbone. Regina shivered beneath the delicate touch caressing cherished cheeks with aching tenderness. As the softest lips She had ever known began to kiss down Her jaw a dark head fell back on a slow, soft moan. The sound was intoxicating making Emma's head spin as she slowly worked her way down a deliciously outstretched neck. Even the simplest things were profoundly perfect in that wonderfully surreal moment.

The royal heart fluttered wildly as the regent sweetly whimpered, "Emma." Brushing open panting lips over that delicate throat Emma answered tenderly, "Yes, sweetheart?" Regina shivered and clung to the savior's back rattled to the core by the affectionate title so artfully communicated. When no answer came thoughtful green eyes rose to peer into flushed aristocratic features for a sign. In that moment the attentive blonde recalled her lover's previous wishes. "Do you want to go to your bed," Emma asked in a kind, gentle tone. Her lover's perception and attention to Her needs touched the stylish brunette bringing a radiant smile to proud features.

With a confirming nod, the lovers were enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared the women found themselves laying atop last night's mattress fully naked, skin to skin at last. Both gasped in tandem bodies tightening at the sheer joy of connection. "Regina," Emma gasped her lover's name like an unspoken question at the initial shock. Dark eyes dipped demurely a moment before rising to make certain of Her boundaries, "Is that alright?" That sweet, uncertain, completely unguarded expression stole the savior's heart all over again. A brilliant smile radiated from the angelic blonde as she purred, "It's so perfectly right." Delight at the reassurance radiated from proud features as the dark beauty cradled cherished cheeks drawing those sweet lips into a luxurious kiss. Strong arms wound tightly around a voluptuous form on a soft sigh as tender lips slowly suckled a plush pair.

Deliciously losing Herself in the succulent indulgence of Her savior's lips elegant fingers brushed lightly up and down a smooth back. Emma trembled at the sensation as gooseflesh rose in the wake of Regina's touch. Firm hands slid delicately over hypnotic curves drawing a sweet whimper from crimson lips. Slowly emerging from the magic of Regina's kiss, green eyes half-lidded met deep brown pools as a languid caress rose patiently towards the soft mounds of flesh brushing against a pert pair. Elegant hands slid around the savior's side mirroring her touch without word or thought.

Lost in each other's eyes the lovers gasped as one when hungry hands closed around tender breasts aching for just this touch. On a whimper, regal features rose to nip and nibble lightly at a pale responsive throat. Emma's head fell back on a raw moan offering more of the tender flesh to her lover's desires. The sweet relenting was the most enthralling thing Regina had ever known. A quick reversal placed the savior distinctly at Her mercy. Pressing Her lover deeper into the bed with Her own body the queen nipped sharply at a soft neck as She tightly twisted aching nipples.

"Regina!" The wild cry was music to the monarch's ears curving plush lips wickedly against the hyper-responsive skin. Firm thighs wrapped around full hips on a whimper. Soft hands smoothed gingerly over subtle curves to gratefully stroke those mind-numbing legs wrapped around the royal hips. Regina shamelessly indulged in the sensation a moment even as the heat of Her lover's core throbbed against Her calling for more. The seductive sovereign could feel Her gentle lover catching her breath. That would not do at all.

Plush lips rose to brush lightly against a finely curved ear with a throaty, "There is one promise I'd still like to keep." Emma trembled with a nameless anticipation as Regina rose above her confident in Her prowess and completely undeniable. "What's that," the savior breathlessly asked. A wicked grin lowered within a breath of soft pink lips to taunt breathily, "I want to taste you." As the blonde gasped roughly an earth-shattering tongue flicked teasingly across panting lips.

There was nothing in the world like Emma's naked body trembling beneath Her. As plush lips blazed a trail of leisurely kisses down the center of that quivering form Regina delighted in every last twitch and whimper as though they were the finest of wines. A wicked smile curved crimson lips at the indescribable pleasure of having to pry such strong, shaking thighs from Her sides in order to ease Her progress. At the shocking feeling of exposure, Emma gazed downward only to be pinioned by an entrancing dark gaze and hauntingly seductive smile. "Regina." Her lover's name was a whispered plea on the savior's quivering lips quickly answered.

Regina held Her lover's enthrallingly open gaze with an insistent stare as plush open lips slowly descended towards the treat they had desired all day. The first agonizingly slow stroke ripped a raw, desperately wild cry from the savior depositing a swimming blonde head onto the pillow. That first tender exploration though yielding a delicious response did nothing to satisfy the queen's craving. A determined tongue slid a bit further until discovering the flavor the sorceress had longed for. A slow, soul-deep moan echoed over sensitive flesh as Regina indulged in sucking the taste from Her own tongue.

Curious green eyes floated downward seeking out the source of her lover's pause. Just then a dark gaze emerged with fire dancing wildly behind those obsidian windows to the soul. "You taste soOo good," Regina moaned in a need deepened voice before dipping back downward. A soft whimper escaped pink lips as Emma's toes curled in anticipation. When that hot tongue returned wildfire raced over every inch of the savior's flesh. The wild honeysuckle flavor of Her lover's center aroused an undeniable hunger in the queen.

Tender suckles and wild flicks of the royal tongue ground Emma's heels into the mattress causing pale hands to fist in the sheets. Increasing the speed and intensity of Her oral seduction Regina delighted in every moan, whimper, and wild bucking of slim hips. When the queen felt Her lover's climax approaching She crawled quickly up that deliciously writhing form. An aggressively seductive gaze devoured sweet need pinched features as an irresistibly wicked desire to claim the beauty on a primal level arose within.

Panting softly green eyes opened lethargically to find the dark haunting beauty looming over the savior. Before Emma could give voice to the curiosity in her eyes Regina inquired in a velvety seductive voice, "Are you ready?" With a breathless nod, the blonde gave her wordless consent. Regardless of her acquiescence elegant digits flowed down over a tan form to dip instead into the queen's own need. A sharp whimper escaped soft pink lips as bewildered emerald orbs fixed to that hand's steady rise.

With a sinfully victorious smile, Regina waved the slick digits tauntingly beneath Her lover's nose. "You're ready to be _**mine**_ ," the queen inquired slowly lowering the glistening fingers towards the destination they longed for. "Yes! Regina, yes," Emma screamed begging shamelessly hips rolling up invitingly. "Good," the sorceress purred as she slowly slid the slick digits within the tight, pulsing warmth of Her lover. Both women moaned as one at the longed-for penetration. Resting a spinning head against the savior's a moment the queen sighed breathily, "So good."

Blunt fingers bit into tan shoulders desperate for something solid to cling to in the swirling vortex of Regina's passion. Panting raggedly Emma could feel herself clenching and tugging at the astounding fingers silently pleading for more. As though in answer to the silent prayer the queen began to slowly pump Her fingers driving Her need into the trembling blonde. An electric charge raced up the royal spine at the delirious sensation. "Regina!" The sheriff screamed her lover's name pleadingly as slim hips bucked wildly against the most thrilling touch she'd ever known.

Proud jaw clenching Regina thrust a fierce rhythm in a primal possession of the glowing angel in Her bed. Short, blunt nails raked roughly down a tan back on a harmonic primordial scream as Emma erupted wantonly. It was by far the most soul searingly beautiful thing the queen had ever witnessed. Green eyes gazed curiously at the unfathomable expression on her lover's face. "By the Gods, you're a wonder," Regina burst in awe. Apple cheeks flushed hotly at the compliment. The maidenly blush was beyond becoming to the worldly woman.

Charmed beyond reason Regina pressed a light kiss appreciatively to each cheek. Emma's heart fluttered like a butterfly at the tender affection. In that moment of weakness, the savior embraced the mad hope blossoming in her chest. Pale, genteel hands cradled aristocratic features drawing the queen into a slow adoring kiss. On a sweet sigh, the sovereign melted against Her lover's lips. Feeling those plush pillows part the sheriff could not resist the slick trespass. The taste of her own flavor on the seductive regent's tongue struck a primitive chord.

Emma's kiss turned urgent. An insistent tongue drew in Regina's for the suckling. A wanton whimper ripped from the regent at the irresistible nature of Her lover's fervor. The sudden reversal was not surprising but rather welcomed with a relaxed sigh. The sheriff gasped shocked by the need in her own nature. Firm hands flew over heated curves of their own accord. Full hips rolled up in breathless anticipation. A long agonized moan leaked from the savior at the slow stroke of a searing center just beneath her belly button. Sandy lashes beat frantically at the mind-shattering sensation.

A rugged passion drew blunt nails roughly over those maddening hips and down the thighs wrapped around her slender waist. "Emma!" The queen cried Her lover's name desperately as her primed form screamed for more. Pink lips trembled as firm hands stroked patiently up the royal inner thighs. "Regina, do you need anything more?" Emma felt certain that the succulently sultry body beneath her was in dire need, but about this, she could not afford to be wrong. Nails bit sharply into the back of the savior's neck as the panting sovereign growled in an immediate tone, "Just you."

Emerald orbs held blazing dark mirrors as a cradling arm slid about the royal waist. A gentle touch quickly answered the call gliding smoothly within. At full hilt, the sorceress transformed the savior's name into the sweetest sigh ever heard. A raw moan ripped from the blonde at the slick pulsing sensation pulling at her demanding more. Emma began a smooth, deep rhythm accenting each thrust with a soft nibble of plush lips. "Oh FUCK, Emma yes," Regina screamed raking her nails down a taut back as voluptuous hips bucked hungrily.

A primordial passion drove the glowing blonde on, pushing the sultry beauty beneath her quickly over the edge. Even as the queen's release trickled over the savior's knuckles that most intimate musculature continued to tug. Tightening the arm around her lover Emma lifted Regina into a seated position atop her now kneeling form. Tan arms wrapped around strong shoulders on a startled gasp. Before the queen could inquire as to the sheriff's intentions they became all too clear. That strong hand braced against that tight, pale body supported by the slow roll of sharply thrusting hips.

Regina stared down in wonder soft moans leaking from crimson lips with each perfect thrust of that amazing body. Full hips rolled and thrust back riding the aggressive hand with equal intensity. Screaming with wild abandon the regent's release burst over Emma's grateful body. The sovereign slumped limply panting against Her lover. A strong, genteel arm guided the limp monarch to the comfort of Her own sheets. Warm emerald orbs indulged in the succulent sight of the sated siren. Something about this unimaginable moment felt so unfathomably right Emma was certain she couldn't possibly understand the full depth of its power and wonder. With an achingly slow stroke of a proud regal jaw, the savior whispered reverently, "You're amazing."

A soft blushing smile overtook aristocratic features as Regina rolled into the touch and cradling that hand placed a sweet kiss upon it. The simple gesture shattered Emma's swelled heart so sweetly that it wailed in delight. A soft sheen rose in green orbs. The sight of the unshed saturation wrenched the regent's heart. A tender caress of apple cheeks accompanied the sorceress's soft whisper, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" A rebelliously hopeful organ swelled at the pet name pushing the salty drops over the edge as Emma assured overjoyed, "Yeah, don't worry. It's the good kind."

The royal heart beat a mad rhythm at the glowing beauty above Her. In Her wildest dreams, Regina hadn't dared to imagine causing that sort of pure elation in another, much less someone as wonderful as Emma. A serene smile lit dark features as a tender stroke brushed away the treasured drops. An unnamable desire to preserve them claimed the sorceress. An elegant thumb rose to spread the glistening drop over the softest lips She'd ever known before suckling them sweet and slow. Regina may not have had a way to bottle the sweet tears, but this intensely loving embrace ensured that it was a kiss neither of them would ever forget.

Any last vestiges of reservation or doubt Emma had were shattered by the pure, undeniable force of this unspoken endearment. Warm arms enfolded Regina as the blonde melted heart and soul into the kiss. Tan arms wound around creamy shoulders unwilling to part from this moment that shamed perfection itself. Pink lips curved slowly against those velvety pillows as Emma sweetly warned her lover, "Careful, if you keep that up I'm liable to get stupid over you." A soft chuckle rumbled through a voluptuous form as Regina replied in a mock grumble, "Oh no, is this how the idiots became idiots?" The radiant blonde giggled at the concept. Wiggling sandy eyebrows comedically the sheriff crooned, "We will recruit you yet."

Regina laughed wild and free at the ridiculous expression. A noble nose brushed lightly against Her lover's as the queen cooed softly cradling the savior's neck, "A bit too late for that. I'm already a fool for you." Emma's heart leapt victoriously into her throat all its mad hopes validated with those sweet words. The savior sampled plush lips in a fiercely tender embrace before confessing against them, "Good, because that whole 'maybe in the future' thing was a total smokescreen." Dark eyes danced over a dazzling smile as the vixen purred, "I thought as much."

Worried about the press of her weight Emma shifted to lie against her lady's side. "Saw right through me, eh?" Emerald pools sparkled enchantingly as they caressed precious noble features. "You know, for someone so good at spotting a lie you're terrible at telling them," Regina gently teased with a light poke at a creamy belly. The savior giggled a taut stomach jerking backward from the jab. "Maybe it's because I don't really want to," the glowing blonde admitted. "Don't," the queen commanded in a tender tone as an arm curled around a slim waist to keep that treasured form close, "You never have to with me."

Heart shining brightly in her eyes Emma agreed, "I know. I won't. I swear." Warm brown eyes swam softly as the glowing regent gently purred, "Coming from you, I actually believe that." Emma sealed her vow with a tender press of lips dripping with devotion. Surrendering to Her lover's charms Regina accepted Her savior's unspoken word with an open heart and a saccharine sigh. Moved by the solemn gesture the sorceress made one of Her own. Purple smoke materialized into a single red rose in an elegant hand.

Emma sensed the summoning shift the air, but before she could turn to investigate an intensely open, tender expression paralyzed the savior. Buttery soft petals trailed across soft pink lips stealing their breath. Warm brown pools followed the blooms progression over a stubborn chin and down a tender neck before tracing a pronounced collarbone. The savior shivered under the intensely romantic caress. "And I will do my best to never take you for granted, you and that warm wonderful heart," Regina swore sweetly as she traced the bloom over the home of that undeniable organ.

Full pink lips quivered at the proclamation under emerald orbs dazzling with wonder. Without thought or restraint, Emma breathily confessed as her hand lightly encompassed an elegant bloomed appendage, "It's all yours." Overwhelmed by the simple but deeply meaningful statement Regina sighed sweetly as She pulled those mind-blowing lips to meet Her own gently ravenous pillows. The radiant blonde melted into the kiss fit body slowly pressing deeper into a voluptuous form. The deeper she fell into her lover the more the sheriff could feel the smooth blossom press between their hearts. It was a potent and heady sensation.

The symbolism of the sweet embrace defied every cynical notion Regina had ever had challenging Her to believe that perfect was in fact possible. Just then a sharp prick scratched a full breast drawing a slight hiss of pain from the once-jaded beauty. Emma jerked back at the hurt sound to assess the injury with a tenderly panicked, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Even that slight sting could not dim the queen's optimism of the moment. A quick glance revealed a slender line of red along the top curve of Her left breast. "It's nothing," the sorceress soothed stroking treasured cherubic features in an attempt to banish that endearing concern.

Golden brows pinched with worry Emma gently guided the bloomed hand away from their bodies before dipping down to face the minor wound. Impossibly soft pink lips pressed tenderly against the slightly split flesh. Regina shivered at the devoted kindhearted gesture. Never had the sorceress been treated so preciously. This sensation of being cherished redefined all that She thought She was, all that the queen felt She deserved. An agonizingly attentive tongue traced the wound shattering the sovereign's serenity.

Regina gazed down at Her lover in erotic wonder with hitched breaths. Emma had only thought to clean the wound but feeling a fierce heart throb beneath her hand combined with the way breath rattled erratically through the sultry seductress awoke a single-minded hunger. A languid tongue rolled the copper taste around in the savior's mouth before breathily speaking against that soft breast, "Regina?" With a rough swallow, the queen fought for speech to reply in a strained tone, "Yes?" Blazing emerald orbs rose as that ravenous tongue trailed determinedly over white teeth demonstratively. The sheriff's voice came out low and gravelly the struggle of need and restraint naked in every syllable, "I think I need a new flavor to wash this taste out if that's alright."

The raw words struck an equally primal chord in the dark beauty causing a clenching deep within. "Yes," Regina all but squeaked pleadingly. Firm hands tenderly cradled the softest breasts Emma had ever felt. Tempting thumbs glided teasingly light along the under curve of those sweet mounds as light lingering kisses slowly trailed lower. The queen quivered under the precious treatment that delicately ravaged Her nerves. Light delicious moans urged and underscored the patient progress delighting the savior.

As kiss plumped lips passed the royal belly button skilled hands delicately traced voluptuous curves. Full hips wiggled impatiently inspiring a wicked smile in the savior as she stroked nimble twitching thighs. Deep blazing eyes like a forest on fire rose to mercilessly capture a dark erotically curious gaze. Crimson lips trembled fetchingly as pale arms wound beneath tan thighs to place them firmly on strong shoulders. Regina gasped at the insistent repositioning every intimate muscle jerking in anticipation.

As Emma leaned languidly forward strong arms climbed up devastating curves. As gifted hands firmly reclaimed full breasts feather light kisses trailed over the hypersensitive fold of flesh. Regina's head fell back on an aching moan hands fisting in the sheets as liquid fire ravaged Her senses. A deep determined stroke evoked the flavor the enflamed blonde longed for. As the savior indulged in sucking the flavor from her own tongue, her lover's wild cry demanded her return. "Oh FUCK, Emma yes!"

Lithe thighs twitched at Emma's ears gratifyingly as slow strokes evoked more of that precious, succulent fluid. Talented flicks of tongue bathed the sensitive flesh in its own slick juices. "Emma! Oh fuck, baby," Regina cried on a pained whimper elegant digits fisting demandingly in the golden tresses bobbing between Her legs. A rough tremor raged through the savior at the cherished title. Panting raggedly over the awakened flesh, a rough growl insisted, "Say it again." A merciless clench within drew an agonized whimper from the dizzy siren. "Baby, please," the queen begged breathlessly.

The title aroused a clawing need within the enflamed blonde. Talented hands tightly kneaded soft breasts giving the aching peaks a tight twist as a ravenous mouth set about assaulting the royal senses with every skill in the sheriff's remarkable oral repertoire. On wildly strained honeyed moans Regina enthusiastically encouraged, "Yes, baby yes!" A tight grip ceased the bucking of full hips as a ravenous tongue trailed pointedly lower. The queen watched with heated breathless bewilderment.

In an instant, all Her curiosities were answered. The determined questing organ slid languidly within the shocked monarch. Firm hands thrust eager hips against that darkly determined face as that mind-blowing tongue pumped deeper and deeper within that slick quivering orifice. "By the GODS, Emma! Yes, baby, yes!" Back arching Regina thrust wildly against the singular sensation overwhelming everything She thought She understood of pleasure. The ravenous tongue flicked wildly as it pumped unspeakable pleasures into the deliciously writhing form completely at the Savior's mercy.

On a primordially sensual scream, the seductive sovereign exploded raw lust directly into Emma's eager mouth. Slowly sucking her way free of the overwhelmingly dizzying treat the savior crawled up the deliciously trembling siren. A swimming head rest against a dark brow as strong arms cradled that quivering form against firm heated flesh. Regina's limbs enveloped Her lover welcomingly in the wake of that spectacular performance. As the rattled regent tried to recover breath a gentle caress trailed over a taut back in silent appreciation of the stunning creature's efforts.

Adoring emerald orbs languidly emerged on broken breath as words failed to express true wonder, "That was…. I mean.. you… woah…" A delirious smile curved plush lips to glow up at Her entrancing lover in open admiration. "Indeed," Regina agreed on a languid purr. A tender touch stroked golden threads from cherubic features lest they obstruct the queen's view of heaven, the heaven of the glowing angel above Her. "You never cease to amaze me," Regina adored in a soft sentimental tone. A blazing flush arose in apple cheeks as Emma timidly replied, "Never is a long time." Dark eyes twinkled reverently at the boundless wonder in the queen arms as She cooed softly, "I'm willing to put that to the test." A soul-deep sigh of serenity escaped the savior at the thought of spending years entangled like this.

As dreams of the future blossomed in the radiant blonde's mind other questions arose. "Regina?" A soft green gaze rose with curiosity and concern of dimming their unspeakably wonderful moment. Regina recognized that sweet worried look. A gentle stroke tried to soothe the lines of anxiety in Her lover's brow on a kind inquiry, "What is it, sweetheart?" With that single word, the Savior's face brightened once more as she continued, "Does that mean you don't want to keep us a secret anymore?" Aristocratic features radiated a warmhearted charm as the queen purred, "I _want_ to shout it from the rooftops, but perhaps we should be a bit more selective with whom we share this with at first."

Emma's heart burst at the impossibly wondrous future spreading out before her. Emerald orbs sparkled sweetly over a brilliant smile as the savior agreed, "That's probably for the best, at first." Angelic features popped eagerly as a sudden thought occurred. "Ooo baby, please tell me we can start with Ruby," the endearing blonde enthused. A noble edifice radiated joy both at Her partner's eager pride in Her, in them, as well as the sheriff's selection. "I think that's an excellent choice, sweetheart. We already know she would be supportive, to say the least," Regina agreed glowingly.

Full pink lips tugged to one side in an adorably penitent expression as Emma admitted, "And I kinda feel like a jerk for lying to her, even if it was really funny." Warm chuckles jiggled through the entangled lovers as the sorceress giggled, "Yes, it was. And we do kind of owe it to her." The overjoyed sheriff sealed the accord with a sweet kiss. A wistful sigh leaked from the regent as She melted into the sweet embrace as a part of Her heart She thought long dead awoke to hope that it would never end.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Thirteen

Mulan and Ruby trudged through the dark woods hand in hand. It had been a grueling day. First, there was the hectic day at the dinner immediately followed by another round of resounding disappointments. When Snow recommended that they check the new arrivals for a possible child of the moon in their midst the shewolf was excited. It seemed like a good lead, a wag your nonexistent tail good lead-which her champion had a good laugh at. After hours of charming their way through the camp of the untold stories folk, the young lovers were no closer to completing their quest. A pout marred delicate features as Ruby whimpered dejectedly before letting her head fall limply on her mate's shoulder. At the slight pressure, the soldier ceased forward motion to give her beloved her full attention.

"This day sucks," Ruby whined as she nuzzled closer under her lover's chin. With a gentle caress of mahogany locks, Mulan tried to interject some cheer into her worn lady fair. "Oh, I don't know. It was long," the soldier admitted. The shewolf nodded her agreement. "And fairly hectic," the warrior embellished. The usually spirited femme whimpered in the positive. A delicate touch guided a dimpled chin higher as Mulan's voice softened to encourage, "But I started it with you, rather colorfully might I add." Ruby giggled cheeks warming at the memory as she rose to the bait. "Mmhmm," the sassy femme agreed as forest green eyes rose dancing with a glimmer of hope.

With every intention of fanning those flames, Mulan shared the stirring in her own heart. "And here we are at the end of it, and I'm with you, in the woods, the way we started."A tender hand lovingly caressed a pale cheek, dark eyes dancing as the warrior confessed, "I may be wrong, but that seems rather romantic to me." The beauty of her mate's heart warmed and invigorated the delighted shewolf. Pale arms curled around leather wrapped shoulders joy dancing in her eyes as Ruby purred softly, "You're not wrong, but to be fair you're really good at making anything romantic." A faint blush colored copper cheeks as the shy soldier inquired astonished, "I am?" Tilting up a bit the shewolf leisurely suckled soft pink lips purring, "Mmhmm."

A thrill raced up the back of a taut neck as the exotic beauty lost herself in her lover's charms. Strong arms pulled a voluptuous body closer only to draw a gasp from plush lips. "Gods, you feel good," Ruby whispered in a breathy tone. An impish half grin curved stoic features as Mulan replied, "You haven't felt me yet, not since this morning." White teeth bit down on a plush bottom lip failing to cage a moan. In a tight voice laden with need the shewolf agreed, "Far too long." One brave hand slid beneath the wild child's tight flannel top to trail a teasing stroke over her lover's lower spine with a husky complaint, "And all too brief."

Ruby's skin raged to life at the touch arching her body achingly against her lover's as she managed to softly pant, "You want to make up for lost time?" Dark passion deepened eyes seemed to look right through the sassy shewolf with a slow intent nod. With a soft whimper, the stylish femme gave herself over to the moment fusing plush lips to a firm, gentle pair. All day she had waited to have her champion all to herself and now it seemed the rewards would be well worth the effort. Now she had her true love alone in a romantic setting that just happened to have the daring thrill of potentially being caught. It was like a naughty dream come true. How could it get any better?

Mulan fell wantonly into her lady's kiss deft tongue conquering the trembling beauty. With a sharp jerk pearl snap buttons popped before determined hands patiently peeling the form-flattering top from Ruby's eager to be exposed flesh. Decisive steps carried the lovers into a clearing as the shewolf deliciously relented to her champion's lead yanking the leather jacket from firm shoulders. The embrace was broken with a rough gasp as dark hungry eyes flowed over pale flesh glowing in the light of the near-full moon. "By the Gods," the awestruck soldier breathily observed, "such skin should always be graced by the light of the moon." Soft lips reverently caressed a creamy shoulder a soft moan escaping a voluptuous form as it melted against her mate.

Suddenly the idea of anything between their skin seemed like torturous sacrilege. Elegant tapered fingers pulled impatiently at the soldier's shirt. Equally enflamed Mulan pulled back just enough yank the offending garment and the undergarment beneath it from her body in a single fluid dismissal before crashing back into her beloved's flesh and lips. Ruby whimpered into the fervent embrace gooseflesh rising at the press of warm smooth skin. As the feisty femme's body tightened aching for more she impatiently ripped the bra from between them only to gasp at the raw sensation of taut nipples pressed together. A wild moan echoed between their joined lips each woman's desire mirroring the others.

Ragged breaths emerged from the embrace as dark hungry eyes pinned forest green pools. Ruby searched those unfathomable mirrors for her lover's purpose when a soft flick of taut buds against one another stole the shewolf's breath. A determined passion infused that dark entrancing stare as the soldier rolled flicked and teased the sensitive flesh against one another. "Oh Gods baby," the quivering femme cried out as painted nails dug into tawny shoulders. "I love you." Mulan's words softened her stare as single-minded hands made short work of her lady's leggings. The freedom felt so unspeakably good that the instinctive beauty immediately responded in kind. "I love you, too," Red swore sweetly as she relieved her stunning champion of her pants.

Strong arms gathered that precious glowing flesh closer. As firm, tender lips claimed her beloved's mouth once more Mulan gently guided the beauty that was hers to the ground with her own body. Long legs enfolded the passion possessed soldier as purposeful hands joined with a pale pair pressing them gently to the ground above Ruby's head. The overwhelmed champion withdrew just enough to indulge in the wonder beneath her radiating an open, trusting desire. "There is nothing more beautiful on this earth," the simple soldier stated reverently with a slow roll of her hips. Before the shewolf could react to her sweet mate's kind words soft folds of flesh slid temptingly against her own ruthlessly ripping the air from the feisty femme.

Pale legs trembled as those dark eyes caressed her cherishingly in stark tender contrast to the sense-shattering grinding below. "Oh Gods, Mulan YES!" Pale tapered digits tightened around strong copper hands as they were pressed deeper into the dirt. Everything about this felt wild, natural, beautiful, and perfect to the moon child. Lost to the wonder of the moment and the entrancing beauty of her true love a raw instinct overtook the gentle soul. Dark pools flashed to be replaced by citrine, slitted, reptilian eyes that stole the maiden's breath away. Thickly muscled thighs rose beneath a lithe pale pair raising them higher.

Before Ruby could even think to wonder what her lover was up to firm knees planted on the ground to either side of her pinning spread pale legs to her sides angling full hips up high. The wild beauty quivered wildly in wondrous anticipation of what her fascinatingly surprising lover would do next. Raw honeyed screams ripped from the writhing voluptuous form as a heated throbbing core descended to grind smoothly against her own. The shewolf's clit leaped at the connection as she rocked her hips against the slick center shooting white lightning across her nerves. Panting breaths and ragged moans caressed the lovers' skin as they writhed together lost to the primitive, tender rhythms overwhelming their senses. Every part of the disciplined champion's body sang in sweet relent to the erotic undulations overtaking her humble flesh.

As the heat and need within reached a fever pitch Ruby's eyes flashed gold. The sight stirred the soldier on a primal level pushing her deeper into the wild side of her own nature. With a deep rumbling growl, Mulan descended upon a deliciously taut, pale column of throat. Superheated breath poured over Ruby's neck shaking her to the core. Every nerve screamed for more as the shewolf cried out, "Yes Mulan, claim me!" Like an answered prayer, white teeth clamped tightly on the sensitive flesh as the dragon spirited warrior writhed wildly above. The voluptuous, primal beauty's ecstatic scream melted into a succulent howl as the most precious, mind-blowingly erotic feeling overwhelmed her senses.

Linked and bound together in every possible way and on every level the soldier's body screamed at the pure ecstatic connection as she reared up, back arching, and tumbled over the edge screaming wildly, "Oh, I love you!" With those words, the battle-hardened champion exploded liquid heat into her true love. The shewolf screamed in erotic wonder at the nerve-shattering flooding that filled her so sweetly. Rough jerks overtook the pale beauty as she erupted in kind against her mate. The stunning sensation immediately shot past all barriers to need causing Mulan to burst once more before falling quivering into her lady's arms. The warm, saturated charge between their bodies seemed to glow in pure reflection of the sated lovers' radiantly blissful hearts.

Ragged panting breaths echoed between them as the intensely connected women watched in wonder as their true love's eyes slowly returned to normal. "That was….." Ruby dizzily searched for any description wonderful enough to describe the elation shining inside her. "Beyond words," Mulan answered leaning a spinning head against her beloved's as she worshipfully cradled her lady's awe-inspiring form to her own humble, trembling flesh. The overwhelmed nature child simply nodded her agreement before cherishingly caressing her perfect mate's lips with her own in a reverential embrace.

When Ruby awoke in her lover's arms the instinctive shewolf felt whole and complete in a way she couldn't begin to describe or explain. With a dreamy sigh, the femme indulged in the euphoria of the perfectly peaceful sensation. As though the ideal cherry on top of the vixen's bliss Mulan awoke to press a tender kiss to her lady's shoulder before purring, "Good morning." A wistful sigh dripped from plush lips as the pale beauty lovingly stroked the cherished copper arms around her replying sweetly, "Yes it is." A proud chin angled over her shoulder to meet the spooning soldier in a tender, adoring kiss. Never had anything felt so absolutely perfect.

Before they could savor the moment too long the stylish femme's text notification rang out as though to remind them of rest of the world. With a soft grumble, Ruby fished through her discarded pockets for the device hoping against hope that Granny wasn't summoning her services again. The content vixen's sound of surprise piqued the champion's curiosity. "What is it," Mulan inquired peeking over a slim shoulder. "Regina has invited us to a formal dinner party," Ruby replied musing aloud, "I know she likes to entertain, but she doesn't do it that often. I wonder what this about."

The strategist contemplated the possibilities even as the back of her mind began to plot her own growing secret desires. "Well, we didn't spend very much time together the other night. Perhaps she wants to celebrate us," the exotic beauty offered. Delight sparkled in emerald orbs as Ruby excitedly replied, "That sounds fun. I've never been to a formal dinner party before." A broad smile claimed soft pink lips as Mulan encouraged, "Well then we should definitely prepare ourselves for something special." Even as the words were spoken the soldier began to plan how to make the evening truly eventful.

As a plot began to coalesce the strategist recommended in an offhand fashion, "If this is to truly be a formal event I wonder if Regina would be willing to assist me as she did you the other day." An impish smile quirked over the shewolf's shoulder as she teased lightly, "You want to learn how to seduce like a lady?" Mulan chuckled as much at the suggestion as the adorably wicked look on her lover's face. "No, I only meant you looked so stunning and she seems so fashionable herself. I don't know if she's familiar with more handsome styles, but if she would be willing I would be delighted," the soldier explained.

The exotic beauty's desire to impress her lady fashionably touched Ruby's heart. "Aww ok, I'll ask her and see if she's up for it," the femme offered adoringly. A glowing smile overtook tawny features as a mad hope claimed the warrior's heart. Mulan hoped against hope that the queen would be willing to aid her in her own personal quest. Emma had been a true and wonderful friend, but Regina seemed much more familiar with the formalities of both lands. And that was just the sort of aid the champion needed presently.

It had been a long day at the sheriff's station. Finding a way to sneak off at lunch to pick up a new dress for dinner had been almost as difficult as trying to find an excuse for why Henry had spent the past two nights with David and Mary Margaret. Stranger still was the way that Prince Charming kept hedging around asking for details, almost like he didn't want them. Was mom pushing him into it? That was almost as odd as dad cringing each time she had come up with an excuse. He accepted each one gratefully as though any story other than the truth would have satisfied his curiosity. As though that weren't puzzling enough when the blonde had made another lame excuse for being away tonight he had almost seemed happy. The other sheriff had explained that he enjoyed spending time with his grandson and Henry seemed to enjoy getting to know baby Neal.

Emma didn't question her good fortune. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now she had enough to deal with with Regina's dinner party. The blonde's guts were in knots. What if Regina didn't approve of her dress? What if her table manners weren't up to snuff? The former orphan hadn't had much experience with proper etiquette. More than anything she didn't want to be a disappointment or source of embarrassment to her lover. This dinner was important to the queen and the savior wanted to make a good impression. This was their first outing as a couple and she wanted it to go well.

Cautious of prying eyes Emma parked around the corner and snuck up on the rear of the house approaching the kitchen from the back patio. A light tap on the window pane startled Regina causing a slight jump. The queen abandoned her preparations to open the door for her lover remarking, "You about scared me out of my skin! What are you doing skulking around like that?" A penitent expression claimed angelic features as the blonde explained, "I didn't want the neighbors to see me." An inky brow quirked over an impatient expression as the sorceress scolded lightly, "You visit all the time. Why should anyone notice or care?" A golden brow rose incredulously as the sheriff fired back gently, "With a garment bag and heels?"

A deeply curious gaze flowed over the solid colored bag dangling from skilled fingers. "Fair enough," Regina conceded as she inwardly debated whether to demand the gown to be submitted for approval or if she preferred to be surprised. Settling on the latter the queen suggested, "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up while I finish putting dinner together?" Emma started to head off when a sudden impulse spun her on her heel. The domestic goddess had just begun to return to her ministrations when a strong arm encircled her waist eliciting a soft sigh. Emma's body pressed lightly with a charged comfortable familiarity to the dark vixen's back as a gentle kiss was dropped upon a dusky shoulder. "It smells great," the blonde whispered sweetly in the sorceress's ear.

A slow smile spread over plush wine colored lips as Regina replied tenderly, "Thank you." Emma slunk away from the temptation of that hourglass frame before it could completely overwhelm her senses. A quick shower washed off the day. Much care was taken to tame blonde tresses into voluminous waves. Meticulous attention to detail was used to craft subtle but elegant makeup. Finally content with the rest subtle curves slipped into a dark blue gown that accented the more feminine aspects of her form. The sheath-like skirt rose all the way up to the underbust band. Above the smartly trimmed band, wide sapphire strips of cloth firmly supported pert breasts leaving a generous amount of cleavage on display. Matching sapphire pumps completed the ensemble. The dark blue beautifully accented light peach flesh. A slight flush rose in apple cheeks as an anxious hope swelled in an artfully accented bosom. Now to present herself for approval.

Regina placed the handmade stuffed shells in the oven and set the timer. The sauce was simmering nicely. As much as the wicked idea of popping in on Emma was appealing the sorceress didn't want to upset or distract Her lover's thoughtful preparations. Besides, the queen had duties of her own to see to. Thick lashes drifted together as a disciplined mind focused on exactly the look She wanted to achieve for the evening. With a regal flick of Her wrist purple smoke enveloped the queen before coalescing into a gathered black wrap dress, the folds of which drew the eye cunningly across Her voluptuous curves. A dazzling black diamond brooch pinned the gathered material at Her hip. The sweep of the dress left a moderate amount of cleavage and thigh on display. Black kitten heels with a blood red underlining completed the aloof, alluring look. Smoky makeup accented swarthy features deliciously. Black diamond earrings sparkled bookending Her smile.

Short dark waves swept back elegantly with a soft, natural bounce as Regina approached the back door to complete one last duty before She could turn Her full attention to Her soon to be arriving guests. Magic seeped under the door to alter the shape of her garden for the evening. Assisting Mulan with her femme tuxedo had been more of an adventure than the mayor had initially planned for. The surprising request that met her fashion challenge, while taking up the rest of Her afternoon, had been a welcome distraction that flooded the queen with a hopeful romanticism She had thought long dead before Emma had healed Her heart.

As though the thought of the beautiful blonde was a summoning of its own the soft click of heels on the stairs stole the raven-haired beauty's attention. Hypnotically drawn to the sound Regina was stunned by the breathtaking vision descending Her staircase. The shock must have shown on Her face since Emma froze midstep nibbling nervously at her lip. All the anxiety that had worn at the sheriff raced into overdrive as the breathtaking creature, so effortlessly poised and elegant, stared mutely at her. The sheriff fought the urge to ask mundane questions like how she looked. With a rough swallow, the savior struggled to offer instead, "I wasn't sure exactly how formal you wanted to go. I hope this is alright."

Hitched uneven breaths heaved a tan bosom as Regina fought the raging urge to drag the beauty upstairs and rip those clothes off with Her teeth. An iron will suppressed the clawing desire to comment in a husky tone, "You look magnificent." Emma flushed hotly at the overwhelming approval lashes fluttering like a schoolgirl as she descended the stairs. In direct opposition to the glowing bashfulness the appraisal engendered, the blonde leaned close to her gorgeous lover to whisper seductively against those shimmering earrings, "You know if I wasn't sure that I get to peel you out that dress later I don't know if I could think about anything else."

The words, as well as the soft brush of lips against Her ear, drew an anguished whimper from the enflamed monarch. A bonfire raged behind dark eyes as they lifted from beneath inky lashes to warn in no uncertain terms, "I hope you bought that dress outright because I have every intention of ripping it off you." A sharp exclamation leaped from rose blush lips at the seductive threat to her wardrobe. Before the lovers could taunt each other further the doorbell rang reminding them of the purpose that stayed their hungry hands. Regina gathered Her breath along with Her wits to instruct, "See our guests in while I see to the table, won't you?" With a numb nod, Emma silently agreed.

Brave steps carried the effeminately attired sheriff to the door gathering strength and calm with each stride. As she opened the door Emma was as surprised as their guests. "Wow, Emma," Ruby remarked incredulously thrown as much by who answered the door as how she was dressed. The shewolf's statuesque curves were swathed in a crimson oriental gown with a mandarin collar and a heart shaped cut out revealing a modest amount of cleavage. The skirt ended just at the knee and had a slit that went to mid-thigh that only opened when she walked. "You look great," the two friends stated in tandem eliciting a warm laugh from them both as they embraced.

"What are you doing here," Ruby asked curiously. "Oh, I got roped into helping Regina set up," Emma explained as though it were a simple favor and nothing more. As the glowing shewolf passed the sheriff and soldier came face to face each pleasantly surprised by the other. Mulan looked impeccable in a tuxedo and tails with all the trimmings perfectly tailored to her svelte form. Dark glossy locks were swept back with a slight pompadour style that looked as daring as it did dashing. In true courtly form, the champion bowed to place a chaste, genteel kiss on the Savior's hand. "You truly look like a lady this evening, Emma," the handsome, exotic beauty offered with a kind smile. "And you look like the picture of a gentlewoman," the blonde offered with a deeply charmed smile.

"Regina helped dress me this time," Mulan offered with a proud grin. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "I bet she did. Please come in," the glowing blonde invited as she guided them through the foyer and into the dining room. Candles elegantly lit the warm cherry wood table polished to a shine. The light made the gold trimmed china shine. "Wow, you've really outdone yourself, Regina," Ruby warmly greeted their hostess. "Why thank you," Regina replied greeting Her quaffed protégé with open arms and a light peck on the cheek. "There's something different about you," the sorceress remarked gently appraising the wild beauty. "New dress," the shewolf remarked with a playful wink. The sorceress chuckled at the shameless charm replying, "That must be it."

As her lover stepped aside Mulan offered a gallant bow before placing a courtly peck upon Regina's hand as she greeted their hostess, "You sparkle impeccably, if I may be so bold to say." A warm, heartfelt smile spread across aristocratic features as the queen replied, "You may. And if it's not too arrogant of me to boast, you look rather dashing yourself." A soft blush crept up tawny cheeks as the warrior responded, "Thank you, both for your words and your assistance." The double meaning of that last bit was quite clear to the subtle sorceress. A slight nod answered the unspoken question as the mayor replied aloud, "You're most welcome, my dear. Please, sit."

As the others took their seats Regina retrieved a bottle of exquisite red wine and poured each of Her guests a glass. "Dinner will be ready soon, but until then I thought we could enjoy a glass of wine and each other's company," the hostess announced amicably taking Her seat. The impulsive shewolf took a slight sip of the delicious vintage before speaking her mind, "Perhaps some pleasant conversation, like the purpose of this little get together? You failed to mention it in your royal summons." The soft impish grin made Ruby's gentle curiosity clear. A charmed half grin quirked wine colored lips as the queen replied, "Well I, of course, wanted to congratulate the happy couple as well as…" Whatever the nervous monarch had been about to say was preempted as the buzzer on the timer went off in the kitchen.

Grateful for the distraction the hostess rose elegantly stating, "It appears dinner's ready. If you'll excuse me." With that Regina exited to the kitchen leaving Emma to face the curious couple alone. Once the mayor was out of earshot Ruby pinned Emma with a sharp look prodding, "Okay, what's going on?" The blonde took a long sip off of her wine glass trying to buy time before replying with a casual shrug, "Maybe she just wanted to do something nice." Green eyes narrowed to a suspicious slit. Before the wary shewolf could investigate further their hostess returned and began to dish out dinner.

The intoxicating aroma thoroughly distracted the feisty femme. After one sumptuous bite, all suspicions were forgotten. With a decadent moan Ruby exclaimed, "Regina, this is amazing." A proud smile lit feline features as Regina replied before tasting Her own creation, "Thank you." Another indulgent bite and moan later the shewolf retorted lost in the flurried layers of flavor, "No, thank you." With a delighted chuckle, the hostess replied, "You're most welcome, dear." Emma and Mulan both chuckled good-naturedly at the ladies' interaction as they too set about trying the dish. "Wow, Regina," Emma remarked at the delicious meal.

Jade green eyes sparkled at her lover as the sheriff fought to keep potential promises of how she intended to reward the crafter of the remarkable homemade treat to herself. Dark eyes danced delighted by the unspoken promise in the blonde beauty's eyes. Completely unaware of the silent interaction Mulan remarked, "You really are quite the cook, Your Highness. Thank you so much for inviting us." The thoughtfulness of the gentlewoman warmed the sorceress's heart as smiling she replied, "You're most welcome, dear."

The pleasant company continued to eat in sumptuous silence until their plates were clear. Regina leaned back in Her chair taking a slow sip of Her wine as inquisitive eyes roamed Her besotted guests. The queen knew full well what surprises were in store for Her pretty protégé, but what was causing the subtle glow in the wild beauty was something of a mystery. The sorceress couldn't help but remark upon it, "You really are radiant this evening, Ruby." The feisty femme paused to daintily dab at crimson lips with her napkin before replying, "Why thank you." The queen stubbornly pressed forward, "No really, I mean it. What has changed since yesterday morning?" Both of the young lovers blushed profusely sharing a secret smile.

Mulan looked down shyly unable to offer an explanation. Ruby took her mate's hand comfortingly in her own as she replied in a sweet, dreamy tone, "We had a wonderfully romantic evening last night under the stars."A glowing smile lit the exotic beauty's face as chocolate pools rose to adoringly caress her beloved's porcelain features to add wistfully, "Her skin glowed so beautifully in the moonlight, I believe she may have brought some of it back with her." The deeply romantic explanation for the shewolf's radiance touched Emma as she remarked, "Aww." Moved by the gesture Regina decided to make one of Her own. A graceful hand slipped purposefully into a peach palm. Jade eyes rose silently inquiring if this was the time. A subtle nod answered the blonde giving her time to collect herself before the queen continued in a wistful tone, "Well, you aren't the only ones who had a wonderfully romantic evening last night."

Emerald orbs rose bulging in silent shock. As they darted from the joined hands to the locked loving gaze Ruby's jaw fell slack. Equally stunned Mulan replied first, "You two are together?" A slow, slightly squealing inhale overtook the shewolf as Regina replied, "Yes, quite recently but I'm hopeful." The savior's heart soared to hear such words from the once-jaded woman. With the confirmation, the feisty femme slapped the table emphatically before pointing and shouted, "I knew it!" The newly revealed lovers chuckled at the endearingly excited reaction. "I know. That's part of why we wanted to tell you first," Emma stated by way of apology. "Oh you guys," Ruby enthused sweetly as she rose to embrace them warmly one by one overjoyed to be so trusted.

"Congratulations," the shewolf added hugging her unlikely mentor. Regina welcomed the embrace warmly not surprised by the reaction but relieved none the less. "Thank you," She replied. Taking a half step back the reserved royal held her excitable protégé's arms cautioning her, "But we are counting on your discretion. This information has to be handled carefully so that one is hurt by it." With an understanding nod Ruby agreed, "Of course, you don't want Henry finding out from anyone else…. Or Snow." Emerald eyes bulged in tandem with an obsidian pair at the thought. "Exactly," Emma agreed. As Ruby moved on to squeal and squeeze Emma Mulan offered a tender smile to both women remarking, "That's wonderful news. You are both quite lucky to have found each other. I hope happiness and joy follow you always." The statement took both by surprise. The kindness and thoughtfulness were touching, to say the least. "Thank you," Emma and Regina responded in a soft tone as one.

Ruby chuckled at the synchronicity stating, "In stereo, you're already in tune." Regina flushed a bit at the words. Emma chuckled delighted at her offbeat friend's unique viewpoint. As the soft blush caught the corner of the sheriff's eye a gentle thumb stroked over their joined hands in an attempt to soothe her randomly modest lover. Dark eyes glowed softly charmed by the sweet sentiment. Chocolate pools followed the unspoken interaction with gentle admiration. Mulan could see what these two had was precious and it warmed her heart. Even as the warrior delighted at her friends' joy a giddy anxiousness arose within urging her onward.

"Well this has been a most surprising and wonderful evening," Mulan interjected as much to draw attention away from Regina's embarrassment as to subtly express her own growing anxiety. A secret smile was offered to the gallant champion as the hostess purred, "How could it possibly get any better?" Ruby was too busy smirking over what seemed to her to be a clumsy distraction to notice the undercurrent between her lover and mentor. Emma on the other hand, being more familiar with the cunning beauty's machinations, grew suspicious.

"Perhaps we should take our drinks out on the veranda," the queen suggested with a regal air rising from her chair glass in hand. Mulan enthusiastically embraced the opportunity rising from her chair. Quickly snatching up both glasses the warrior offered her beloved her glass before politely ushering her along. Emma intentionally moved a bit slower to lean over and whisper once Ruby was out of earshot, "What's going on? You usually take drinks in the study." With a painted on smile Regina leaned over to whisper to her endearingly astute lover, "Shh, you'll ruin the surprise." Sluggish blinks of confused contemplation slowed the sheriff's steps as she followed along.

Wrapped up in utter glee for her friends' joy as well as her own delight with her dashing mate and the delicious dinner Ruby followed along sipping her own wine without a care in the world. As they crossed out onto the porch the scene before her paused the shewolf's easy steps. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Small candles lit a path and traced the massive heart trimmed in white flowers growing on the vine along the ground as though they had been coaxed to do so. Stunned emerald orbs turned slowly to caress glowing exotic features as words numbly attempted to fall from crimson lips, "Wha.. what?"

Heart firmly in her throat Mulan set aside their drinks and took her beloved by the hand gently guiding her towards the center of the heart trimmed in living flowers. Taken aback by the intensely romantic scene Emma leaned over to whisper, "Did you do this?" Regina entangled an arm with Her adorably stunned lover and nuzzled a creamy shoulder to purr in a dreamy tone, "Shh, you'll miss the best part." Once at the center Mulan faced her lady cradling those hands that held her heart tenderly. With a deep breath, the warrior bravely began, "You are my jasmine flower, my wild untamed beauty. I want to watch you grow and flourish through the years. I wouldn't change one thing, now and forever."

With that said the champion dropped down onto one knee and reached into her pocket withdrawing the precious offering. All the air left Ruby in a rush at the sight of great grandma's ring in her true love's hand. That ring had passed from one daughter to the next after the intended had received the family's blessing. Every last meaning of it flooded the shewolf's heart with boundless wonder and joy. Tears welled up in her eyes as plush crimson lips trembled silently breathlessly awaiting what came next. "Would you make the happiest woman on earth by being in my life forever as my wife," Mulan asked each word infused with all the tender devotion in her heart.

Shocked and delighted beyond words Ruby nodded enthusiastically. Radiant joy burst across Mulan's face as she rose to meet her beloved in the most ecstatic kiss of their life. Discovering breath between kisses the overjoyed shewolf exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Yes, baby, yes!" Chuckling between kisses the handsome beauty quipped gently, "Usually we're much less clothed when you say that." Raucous laughter echoed from the porch as the hostesses applauded their friends' happiness. Sniffing at the tears of joy spilling over Ruby laughed despite herself and lightly swatted her lover on the arm before holding out her hand and ordering, "Oh, just put it on me."

The hostesses approached slowly hand in hand. "Uht oh, she's bossing you around already," Emma teased lightly as Mulan happily obeyed her fiancé with a delirious smile. "Or is that something else she often says when you're naked," Regina teased with a subtle waggle of dark brows. The others laughed softly at the suggestion. With a determined swallow past the lump in her throat, Ruby retorted in true saucy fashion, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The queen leaned in with a glowing smile delighted at her protégé's joy to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Not really dear, I'm just happy for you," the sorceress cooed giving that pale arm a light, congratulatory stroke.

"Thank you so much, for everything," Ruby beamed. With a gesture at the deeply romantic landscape, the shewolf stated curiously, "I assume you did all this." A gentle smile lit dark eyes as Regina confessed, "It was Mulan's idea. She asked for my help with our courting rituals. And when she explained why she did not want any cut blooms the concept was so touching I couldn't resist conjuring a little something up." A proud smile quirked the Savior's lips at her lover's powerful, generous heart. Porcelain arms wrapped ecstatically around dusky shoulders as the excited shewolf cooed, "It's amazing, thank you." The queen returned the embrace gently as she assured her protégé, "It was my pleasure, dear really."

When the two femme's separated Emma stroked lightly down her lover's back with a gentle, "Well I for one am proud of you." Caught off guard as much by the thrilling touch as by the surprising statement Regina blushed silently delight dancing in dark eyes. Not to take the spotlight off of the newly affianced the blonde turned to the handsome Chinese beauty to add, "And you, too." Mulan gave a slight bow of her head in silent acknowledgment of the praise. "Seriously," Emma added emphatically, "I knew you were brave and maybe even bold under the right circumstances, but I had no idea how romantic you could be. And you certainly don't waste time, but when you do it you do it right."

The champion glowed to be seen so by someone she respected as a fellow warrior. "Thank you," Mulan replied joyfully. "When you know it is right down in your bones, down to every last everything, why wait?" Ruby sighed dreamily as she laid her head on her fiancé's shoulder. As far as the shewolf was concerned truer words had never been spoken. "Hear, hear," Regina replied as with a flick of her wrist the lover's glasses were returned to them and the wine within all the glasses transformed into champagne. With that the queen lifted her own glass in a toast, "To the happy couple, may you spend many blissfully years growing and flourishing entwined with one another."

Chocolate pools danced at the thought, warmed by the echo of her own thoughts and feelings as Mulan raised her glass. "Hear, hear," Emma and Ruby heartily agreed touched by the kind gesture lifting their own glasses to tap against the others'. After a long sip Regina offered with a graceful sweep of Her arm towards the porch, "Shall we?" The suggestion was silently accepted as the group moved towards the inviting comfort of overstuffed patio furniture. As they approached Ruby nudged her dashing lover and soon to be wife into a plush Papasan chair. Once the charmed chuckling warrior was comfortable the shewolf shamelessly curled up in her lover's lap resting a deliriously happy head on her beloved's shoulder.

Regina settled into a swinging loveseat and smiled at the adorable couple cuddling so endearingly. The scene dared Her own heart to hope for more, more bliss, more peace, more future with Emma. As though a manifestation of Her heart's desire the stunning blonde slipped comfortably up to Her side. A warm arm gently settled around the royal shoulders as the savior's other hand slid gently against the queen's palm. Nothing had felt this comfortable or this right in a long time if ever for either of them. As dark eyes gazed up lovingly the anxiety the sheriff had about how the gesture would be received was washed away by pure breathless bliss.

An emerald gaze drank in her friends' serenity with utter joy. "Okay if we're done with fabulously shocking surprises for the evening, I would love to hear how this happened," Ruby asked curiously. "Well, we didn't lie exactly. We didn't sleep together that first night," Emma began. With an impish grin Regina added, "However, that's not to say that _nothing_ happened." The dark beauty accented the statement with a saucy wink that elicited a giggle from the shewolf and a knowing smile from her fiancé. Emma blushed remembering the colorful boundaries they had played with that first night. The heat that rose in the blonde's cheeks spread to her neck eradicating thought.

Smug delight at the delicious flush in Her lover flooded the sorceress. Out of a sense of responsibility and mercy, the queen continued in Her silent girlfriend's stead, "Once we were sober and still feeling feelings we decided to be careful how we explored them." With a solemn nod, Mulan interjected, "That sounds wise." A wicked smile curved wine colored lips as the regent replied, "Thank you." With a saucy waggle of mahogany brows, Ruby quipped, "Mmhmm and when you explored these feelings."

Regina chuckled but it was Emma who found her voice, "Let's just say our romantic evening also involved Regina conjuring flowers." The attempt to protect the more risqué details of their relationship touched the reserved monarch deeply. The sorceress's heart swelled inspiring Her to repeat the gesture. Before Ruby could inquire or allude towards any assumptions Regina conjured a single red rose. A hush fell over the group. Emma's breath abandoned her as rose-colored lips trembled in anticipation. Entranced jade eyes fell completely under the spell of a dark pair as that rose crept closer. Lost in the moment the queen traced Her lover's lips with the soft bloom before trailing it over a proud jaw. As plush wine colored lips gently seared a soft dusky rose pair the bud fell slowly down a creamy column of throat.

Hypnotized by the classical romanticism Ruby enthused over her friend's remarkably endearing bond, "Aww." The lovers parted with matching blushes obviously remembering their surroundings. Emma was both shocked and thrilled at the gesture. She hadn't expected Regina to be so expressive of Her feelings. The bold tenderness flooded the savior with hope in equal measure to her desire. A nervous tongue rolled over still tingling lips as the sheriff faced their company clearing her throat, "Umm yeah, so that happened and now I'm completely hers." A gentle smile curved plush dark lips as Regina lovingly caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, I would be too," Ruby exclaimed at the obviously heart winning gesture. A dark brow quirked in silent challenge over questioning brown eyes. "Well obviously if you had done it, baby," the shewolf quickly amended her statement. "Mmhmm," Mulan playfully rebutted never truly doubting her beloved's word. "Aww baby," the shewolf cooed dropping a sweet kiss on soft pink lips before urging, "Don't be jealous." With a ridiculously guilty grin, the dashing champion replied, "I'm not I just wanted a kiss." The others laughed softly at the charming honesty. "Well if that's what you wanted all you had to do…." Whatever the feisty femme had been about to say was cut off by warm, caressing lips and a tender hand cupping her cheek. With a sweet, dreamy sigh the moonchild melted into the kiss.

Watching the adorable young couple's interaction only deepened Regina's desire to have the beautiful blonde all to herself. With a soft squeeze of their joined hands, dark eyes gazed up yearningly into warm jade pools. A sweet knowing smile curved dusky rose lips as Emma silently nodded her agreement. The savior was just as eager to be alone with the enthralling dark beauty. The two rose as one and began to walk away when an energetic voice interrupted their progress, "Wait, I'm sorry."

As the two turned to face their company once more Ruby continued, "We'll be good. We promise." Creamy apricot arms enshrouded the sorceress from behind as Emma replied, "Be bad, be good. Stay here, go home. All up to you. I just want to get this one alone." The savior accented her statement by placing a light kiss on the queen's shoulder. Regina suppressed a delicious shudder as she gratefully stroked the arms around Her. A wide smile beamed from the shewolf as she responded kindly, "I get it, completely. If it's all the same to you we might just stay here, right out here." A dreamy gaze turned skyward as the moonchild leaned into her fiancé's shoulder.

A warm smile spread over plush dark lips in delight at the endearing acceptance and kindhearted understanding. Regina replied tenderly, "We'll leave the door unlocked. If the weather turns or you feel so inclined you're more than welcome to use the guest room." Mulan nodded gracefully accepting the kind gesture with a firm but gentle, "Thank you." With that, the couples went their separate ways for the evening to enjoy the charms and pleasures of their other halves in peace and wonder.

 **(((** So what do you think so far? Can anyone guess who this other wolf is? Answers will be coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned :) Also, don't forget there are other recriminations and resolutions beyond the wolf pack to be settled. All promises will be kept, gentle readers. Leave me some review love & let me know your thoughts and premonitions. I love to hear them all :) **)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**(((** Okay folks, this is the big one. Everything I promised all along. It all comes down to this. Please, let me know what you think. I love hearing back from you. This was most definitely a labor of love from every angle. And dear God this chapter ate my life for several days. I really hope you enjoy. Much lovethings to all **)))**

 **The Way It Should Have Been**

Chapter Fourteen

Emma awoke from a sweet dream of lying tangled in Regina's arms to the even sweeter reality of that voluptuous body cradled to her own. With a dreamy sigh, the savior continued to play big spoon to the sorceress as bleary jade pools focused on the sheer bra dangling from the headboard where it had landed last night. The sight of the daring and thrilling undergarment stirred the memory of recent passions raising the sheriff's heartbeat. An enthralled hand rose to caress the edges of the fascinating lingerie only to be greeted by a rather coy purr of, "Now is that really what you want to touch or would you prefer what it was supporting?"

With a soft moan at the tempting invitation, Emma's hand lowered to cherishingly stroke up her lover's side as she replied, "Do I have to choose? I have to admit I really enjoyed having my cake and eating it too." Memories of last night's scintillating seduction warmed them both as firm lips pressed lightly to a dainty, tan shoulder. Visions of Emma's skilled mouth taunting tender flesh through the bra as well as the matching panties hitched the queen's breath as she panted lightly, "I enjoyed it as well." A hot flush raced over Regina's chest and neck on a light, effeminate moan as strong, tender hands closed over Her breasts kneading patiently.

"The nylon material was a nice touch," Emma remarked nibbling lightly up towards an elegant neck. Stretching the sensitive flesh to unfold under Her lover's attentions Regina moaned softly, "Yes, it was." Soft pink lips curved against the regent's ear seductively as the sheriff marveled, "Is it always going to be this way with you?" A deliciously round derriere subconsciously rolled against slim hips as the sorceress reached back to stroke Her lover's golden hair. "If you mean the artistry and creativity of my lingerie collection, you can expect it will so long as it continues to receive that reaction," Regina purred in an almost victorious tone.

Slim hips instinctively rolled back against the firm temptation nestling against them fanning the growing aching heat at the savior's center. A tight, slow twist of taut buds elicited a sharp whimper from the dusky beauty delighting the angelic casual aggressor. With a slight hiss, Regina reached back to tightly grip the savior's firm backside, painted nails biting lightly into creamy flesh as She fired back, "And look who's talking, your lack of lingerie was just as exciting." Emma blushed so hard at the observation that she paused a moment in her ministrations to bury flushed apple cheeks in raven silk threads as she confessed to her lady's hair, "I wanted to look nice for you and I didn't want to ruin the flow of the dress with panty lines."

"Aww," Regina cooed turning to face Her adorably embarrassed lover. Elegant hands cradled cherubic features as plush lips appreciatively caressed flushed cheeks. "It's sweet that you worked so hard to look nice for me," the sensual sovereign remarked sweetly brushing Her nose against Her lover's. Apple cheeks continued to pinken as jade pools cast down demurely at the praise. The endearing reaction stole the regent's heart all over again as She purred in a husky tone, "And I certainly appreciated it." Flushed heat raced up Emma's chest and throat as graphic thoughts of her lover's wildly impassioned reaction after ripping through the dress possessed her mind. The sheriff's voice deepened as she replied, "You really, _really_ did."

The darkening of deep green pools quickened the sorceress's heartbeat. Hungry hands patiently seared up apricot curves as a sultry voice crooned, "Shall I express my appreciation again?" Emma's breath caught in her throat as strong arms wound around a voluptuous form answering in broken gasps, "If you like." A dead sexy chuckle preceded a leisurely determined claiming of soft pink lips. The savior whimpered sweetly into the kiss giving herself over completely to the embrace. A firm thigh rose brushing against a flared hip encouragingly. Fire raced up Regina's side at the subtle encouragement drawing Her deeper under the savior's spell.

As though an echo of their own rising passions, a wild cry rang out from the backyard. "Oh Gods, Mulan YES!" The lover's paused a moment chuckling at the uninhibited passions inhabiting the queen's garden. With a wicked grin, Regina commented, "It appears we're not the only ones enjoying this lazy Saturday morning." Delight danced freely in jade orbs as Emma replied, "Isn't that what Saturday mornings are for-with the right person of course?" Tender joy infused obsidian pools as they adoringly caressed angelic features to agree, "Everything is better with the right person." A beaming smile radiated from pink lips as they rose to languidly caress a deep wine colored pair.

Before the lovers could become too lost in one another again an electronic jingle cut through their intentions. Regina grumbled at the sound tossing a sour look towards Her phone. When the queen spotted the name attached to the incoming text message She quickly rolled away from Her lover with a startled cry of, "Henry!" Emma had been about to protest the retreat when the name stole her focus as well. "What's wrong," the blonde inquired concernedly. After viewing the message the sorceress pinned Her lover with a disapproving look. Completely baffled the Savior asked, "What?" The sassy femme merely held the phone aloft for the soft butch to see for herself.

+ _Henry: Hey mom, since mom is staying over with that mystery man again is okay if I come by for lunch? Grandma and grandpa are great, but it's been awhile since we spent some time together and I miss you._ +

A stab of guilt battled with tender pride at her child's thoughtfulness for control of the Savior's heart. "Aww, he misses you," Emma tried halfheartedly to distract her lover. Not to be swayed Regina prodded in a sharp tone, "A mystery man, am I?" The sheriff had no response beyond a weakly penitent smile. The sorceress's worries would not be so easily abated as She insisted, "Where did our son get the idea that you have some mystery man?" Golden brows arched dubiously as the savior replied gently, "I haven't been home for three nights, Regina. He's a smart kid. He was bound to suspect something eventually." Pursing plush lips the feisty femme reluctantly nodded bobbing Her head from side to side in silent acquiescence.

The kind-hearted blonde rose to sit facing her lover gently taking a hand in her own. "Maybe it's time we had a talk with him," Emma suggested tenderly. White teeth pinched a plush bottom lip on a slow groan as doubt and anxiety began to encroach upon their pleasant morning. In a silent attempt to assuage her lover's fears the savior raised the hand she held to place an exquisitely tender kiss upon it. A soft sigh leaked from the troubled sovereign at the kind gesture. Regina knew Herself well enough to know that the only comfort She would find was in action. Quickly leaping from the bed the boldly bare beauty crossed to the window and raised it to lean out and call down to the occupants of the lawn, "Hey lovebirds, you have exactly one hour before I turn the hose on you two!"

"Regina," Emma exclaimed sharply startled by the behavior. A stern expression dominated dark features as the sorceress slammed the window shut and stalked towards Her closet with a purpose. Attention still divided between the scene at the window and the thumping sounds emanating from the walk-in closet Emma inquired in a startled tone, "You wouldn't really do that would you?!" The dark beauty emerged from Her preparations to offer a devastatingly, deliciously evil grin before replying, "Why should they have all the fun?" The sheriff stared jaws agape trying desperately not to be turned on by that erotically sadistic smile.

As Regina returned to rooting through the closet She tossed over Her shoulder, "Besides I can't very well have them hunting the backyard for their panties when our son arrives, now can I?" Sandy brows bobbed in silent relenting to that logic before a green gaze landed on the clock. "He won't be here for at least two and a half hours," Emma gently rebuked her lover as she sat on the bed hugging her knees loosely. Part of the sheriff wanted to argue that that was plenty of time for them to continue what they themselves had started, but she knew full well that there was no dissuading her lover's focus.

"Yes, and I need at least half an hour to shop and an hour to cook his favorite meal before he arrives," Regina replied as She emerged from the closet in sensible heels and simple but form-fitting grey wool dress. As a dark gaze fell upon bare shoulders and strong arms wrapped around nimble legs loosely draped in the sheets they had tussled not so long ago the sorceress forgot Herself a moment second guessing Her plans. With a hard swallow, a tight voice stubbornly suggested, "You should probably get dressed." A victorious half grin claimed soft pink lips in a charmingly cocky fashion at the ruffled expression on the composed beauty. "You're probably right," Emma sighed in mock defeat as she stood and slowly stretched her bare body shamelessly taunting her lover.

The royal breathing became labored at the scintillating sight. Unable to completely resist such temptation Regina sharply crossed to face Her lover. A firm grip of a taut backside yanked that svelte form against the sorceress eliciting an enthralling gasp from the beautiful blonde. "You're in a _lot_ of trouble later," the smoldering femme warned seductively. Helplessly draping firm arms over slim shoulders Emma swallowed against the tightness of her throat, tongue absentmindedly wetting her lips before attempting speech, "Are you gonna punish me?" Plush lips curved with a sultry sadistic glee as the dark beauty merely nodded slowly. The savior bit down of an invitingly soft whimper before replying dutifully, "Yes, Your Majesty."

With an accord settled so satisfyingly newly scarlet lips fiercely claimed a soft pink pair searing the sorceress's intent into Her lover's body and mind. Regina indulged but a moment in the incomparable pleasure of feeling Emma relent so completely before pulling back to deliver a sharp swat to that pale bottom before ordering, "Now get dressed." A sharp exclamation of joy and excitement leaped from pink lips as the sheriff raced with blushing cheeks towards the bathroom, where she had left yesterday's work clothes, with an obedient, "Yes, ma'am."

Ruby had awoken slowly to the indescribable joy of feeling strong gentle hands slowly exploring her body as though patiently waiting for her to rise. The playfully curious femme had feigned sleep a bit longer to see where her lover's desires would take her and just how far Mulan might go without encouragement. However, when skilled fingers sailed feather light over tightening nipples a sharp moan ruined her game. "I thought so," a husky voice cooed victoriously in the shewolf's ear. Panting softly the feisty femme gazed over her shoulder to find exotic features darkened by a smoldering desire. Neither wasted another word as Red reached back to pull those deliciously intense features into a desperate yearning kiss.

Mulan fell gratefully into her fiancé's charms tongue dancing a tender seduction as the warrior's grip on ripe breasts intensified. A sweetly effeminate cry broke the kiss as Ruby gazed up in awed erotic wonder. With such sweet encouragement, warm hands slid lower slipping boldly between pale thighs. Full hips rocked against the touch eagerly slickening the welcome digits. An impatient longing gripped the shewolf as she cried out pleading, "Oh Gods, Mulan YES!" The soldier happily complied claiming her lover's lips once more as she smoothly slid within the entrancing beauty she still could not believe was hers.

Ruby turned in her lover's arms to better face her as swelled hips rocked eagerly against that mind-blowing hand. A steady rhythm pounded shattering the shewolf's senses daring her to greater heights. Painted nails raked gratefully down a toned rippling arm. The sharp sudden opening of a window broke through their frantic passion haze as a stern voice called out from above, "Hey lovebirds!" The two froze looking up in a guilty fashion. An even guiltier treat greeted their eyes as both women were struck by the breathtaking vision of a topless Regina. "You have exactly one hour before I turn the hose on you two!" With that, the startling sight disappeared within the house once more.

On a hard swallow, Mulan gazed down at her lady asking, "Should we stop now?" A shamelessly wicked grin claimed plush lips as Ruby replied, "You heard the lady. We have some time." An elegant hand fisted in raven locks pulling the soldier into a shamelessly wanton kiss branding her with need. Enflamed as never before the honorable warrior heeded her lady's call thrusting mercilessly within. Sharp moans broke the kiss. Wild, impassioned cries echoed from each thrust as a statuesque frame writhed, quivered and bucked against that hand. The exotic beauty lost herself completely in the raw, sweet rhythms of her lover's lust until at last, the porcelain beauty erupted pure, molten ecstasy.

Ruby sweetly caressed cherished copper features as she slowly caught her breath to purr gratefully, "Mmm, that is the absolute best way to wake up, ever." A glowing smile claimed exotic features as the tender Asian beauty purred, "I thought you would like it." The shewolf purred happily in the affirmative slowly caressing her fiancé's lips with her own. Mulan sweetly savored the heady kiss a moment before reluctantly stating, "We should probably find our clothes." The feisty femme offered a glowing grin as she gently stroked back a few stray glossy black strands replying, "I think they're over by the chair." Warm brown pools gazed towards the large circular chair they had occupied when their hostesses took their leave. "Right, where we um…." Visions of her fiery mate writhing in her lap as clothing fell like autumn leaves haunted the sated soldier. Clearing her throat the warrior completed her words respectfully, "…started."

Ruby giggled softly at her fiancé's adorably tactful and thoughtful interpretation of the shewolf's lapdance. "That's one way to put it," the wild young woman replied saucily. Emerald orbs delighted at the color rising in high cheekbones. The kind-hearted femme placed a sweet kiss on that blushing cheek before rising to face the day. "Come on," she encouraged in a soft tone, "We should probably get ready." A pale hand stretched out offering the exotic beauty aid. Mulan hesitated a moment before accepting the gesture. Although being treated like a lady was somewhat unfamiliar to the warrior her fiancé's ease of strength was surprising and a bit arousing.

With a slight force of will, the warrior pushed away the unsettling thoughts to focus on the task of dressing. Usually, this was a simple task but considering the intricacies of last night's attire, the masculine exotic beauty got as far as replacing the shirtless cuffs and tuxedo fronted thong before running into a bit of trouble. Copper skin shone in the sunlight as the soldier straightened holding the confounding undergarment aloft. "Umm darling, what do I do with this," the baffled beauty inquired. Ruby paused in donning her lace trimmed thigh high stockings to turn a darkening gaze on the corset that had driven her hormones completely wild the previous evening. "Oh, I can't help you with that," a throaty voice replied.

A kind face tilted in confusion at a complete loss on how to proceed with dressing. A statuesque form in red lace lingerie approached to stroke the back of her lover's neck drawing the exotic beauty's gaze to forest green pools heated by memory. Plump blood lips floated aching close to confess, "If I start with that we'll never stop and we are on a clock after all." A shiver raced through the soldier as that intense stare bated her breath. After a hard swallow, a brave voice cracked, "Perhaps another time." A wickedly seductive smile claimed porcelain features as Ruby offered in a throaty tone, "Anytime you're ready to try marathoning." The brave warrior whimpered in the face of her lady's seemingly boundless desires.

That delicious sound stirred an inferno within the shewolf taunting a primal, sensual aggression. A slight growl escaped the predatory beauty's inner struggle as she fought against her own desires in order to respect their hostess's demands. A slight scrape of teeth over soft pink lips was the only concession to lust Ruby allowed herself before pulling away from the studly temptation before her. The pale beauty turned to scoop a tuxedo shirt and tight fitting vest from the ground and held them out to her fiancé. "For now just wear these. That should be enough support and coverage to get you through," a kind strained voice offered. Still a bit stunned by the sharp, dizzying affection Mulan mutely accepted and began to dress.

By the time the newly engaged couple made their way into the kitchen their hostesses were well into enjoying their coffee. Porcelain features burst with delight as Ruby eagerly asked, "Ooo coffee, may I?" Regina smiled gently over Her own mug replying, "Of course, dear. Help yourself." As the waitress shuffled over to the pot Emma eyed the somewhat less quaffed but still dashing soldier with a cheeky grin. "Well, someone had a good night," the sheriff remarked playfully. Mulan blushed profusely brown eyes racing to the floor as she shuffled closer to her lady for protection. Answering the unspoken call Ruby handed her mate a coffee and stepped in front of the shy soldier to fire back, "From the screams I heard we weren't the only ones."

At the bold statement and all that it implied that the werewolf had overheard Emma blushed profusely her gaze quickly joining Mulan's in being glued to the floor. Rather than become overly defensive Regina simply smiled proudly and victoriously at the rather accurate assessment purring, "Yes, we did. Thank you for noticing." It did actually give the racy regent a secret thrill to think of what all Her protégé may have discovered of Her and Her lover's private life. Green eyes leaped up in surprise as the sheriff stared in befuddlement at her lover. "Oh no, thank you," Ruby purred coyly thoroughly enjoying the smug grin her words elicited in the sorceress. "And thank you _SO_ much for my secret surprise," the shewolf embellished swaying the corset in her hand.

"I really **_REALLY_** enjoyed it," Ruby continued emphatically. A timid brown gaze lifted with impish joy to agree, "Rather extensively." Warm, deep laughter erupted from the regent as She replied, "You're most welcome." Emma stared in mute awe at the mind-boggling scene before her. The savior simply couldn't process the concept of Mulan in a corset much less anything else being shared in the kitchen at the moment. The blonde knew that Regina had expressed an interest in locker talk, but this was something else altogether. "You really do have a gift for lingerie, even when you're not wearing it," Ruby flattered her mentor with a playful wink. Suddenly realizing what all was apparent when Regina had made her threat earlier the sheriff interjected briskly, "Hey! In it or out of it, that's mine."

A raven black brow quirked challengingly over a dark inquisitive stare as Regina purred, "Is _it_ now?" Emma turned a crestfallen look on her lover as the others politely went about sipping their coffee to remove themselves from the confrontation. The queen primly awaited an answer to Her question saving no mercy for the stammering blonde. "But.. but… I mean…"While Her lover may be from this world of female empowerment and sexual revolution the voluptuous regent came from a world where women were property, a sensation she was not quick to embrace again. With a sigh, the savior's head ducked in defeat as she gathered her thoughts to try again. Jade eyes rose open and fragile as the stymied sheriff realized, "Well, I guess I never asked. I told you I'm all yours, but I never stopped to ask what you wanted. I only know that you said you would never take my heart for granted."

The observing couple melted at the tender scene finding comfort in each other's embrace as they waited breath held for the resolution. Regina softened in the face of such tender reminders and open, trusting acceptance of whatever boundaries She required. A tender, graceful caress flowed over apricot cheeks as a soft voice explained sweetly, "I only want you. A girl just likes to be admired from time to time." Hope swelled in Emma's heart at the words. Just then Ruby added supportively, "Yeah Ems, I was just complimenting the chassis. I.. I wasn't trying to take Her for a ride, honest." The blonde offered her friend a gentle understanding smile as the soldier chuckled quietly behind her mate at the strange words. "I get it," the Savior replied to both of the outspoken femmes.

To ease her guilt at accidentally inciting the brief lover's quarrel Ruby attempted to change the subject with a curious, "So why the threat of hose treatment? Why aren't you two still in bed making happy noises?" The savior and queen both chuckled softly at the thoughtful distraction so playfully worded, but it was Regina who replied, "Our son is coming over for lunch and I have a lot to do before he arrives." The shewolf could see by the queen's stiff posture and the sheriff's concerned expression that the two were worried about Henry's reaction and the next few hours were likely to be very stressful for them. "Hey, no problem," the waitress soothed setting her mug in the sink preparing to leave. "We can get out of your hair."

The statuesque beauty approached her mentor with a kind, soothing stroke of a lightly tan arm assuring Her, "I'm sure it will be great." Emma smiled sweetly mouthing 'thank you' over her lover's shoulder at her friend's support. A slight smile curved plush scarlet lips as an elegant hand settled over a kind pale one. "I appreciate that," Regina replied before adding, "Besides, you two have a bit of preparation to do yourselves." Ruby tossed a confused look over her shoulder at her smugly smiling fiancé as she asked the room, "We do?"

A delighted smile lit aristocratic features as the queen informed her, "Oh yes, tonight at 7 o'clock at the diner we will be having your engagement party. Your granny and I have been planning it since we spoke yesterday afternoon after Mulan asked for your hand was given the ring, of course. The case of champagne I ordered for the event should be arriving by 2." The shewolf stared jaws agape inquiring with a baffled expression, "How did you know…" A raven brow quirked as the regent interjected sassily, "That you would say yes?" Wide lips tugged to one side as Ruby confessed sheepishly, "Good point." With that settled the friends embraced their goodbyes and set off to face their own individual tasks.

Strolling the streets hand in hand Mulan was surprised when their course veered from last night's path. As much as the soldier wanted to ask why she was far too polite to interrupt her beloved's intense communication through that rectangular device everyone seemed to use. Unaware of her lover's confusion Ruby continued to text Mary Margaret.

+Ruby: Snow, please tell me you're up! I HAVE to see you!+

+Snow: Yeah, David and I were just about to have breakfast. Is everything okay?+

+Ruby: Couldn't be more perfect and I'm starved! Tell me we can crash?+

+Snow: Of course! We'd love to have you over and there's plenty to eat. Please, come.+

Squealing happily Ruby tugged her mate's hand encouraging, "Come on." The shewolf's joy was infectious infusing their steps with eager careless delight until they found themselves at the Charmings' doorstep. Mulan was happily surprised when the door opened to reveal her former comrade. Ruby immediately leaped into her best friend's arms squealing in delight. Snow waved at Mulan a moment before catching her airborne friend in a joyous embrace. Soft giggles rattled through a petite frame as the pale princess set her exuberant friend down to ask, "What is this big news?" Mulan entered and politely closed the door behind them as David approached the group holding baby Neal drinking in the scene curiously.

A plush bottom lip was pinched between white teeth as the feisty femme proudly held out her left hand bearing the lovely, elegant family antique. Snow's breath caught at the sight jaw hanging agape in wondrous shock. A beaming grin tugged at a corner of thin lips as David rest a congratulatory hand on Mulan's shoulder. The two shared silent smiles of appreciation as Snow burst forward leaping into her friend's arms. The husband and soon to be husband took a step back to avoid the flailing limbs of the excitedly bouncing females and chuckled softly at their joy. "Oh my God, that's amazing!" Snow's startled excitement was mirrored by Ruby's cry of, "I know!"

Dancing blue eyes gazed into proud brown orbs remarking simply, "Congratulations." Copper cheeks pinkened with delight as the shy soldier replied, "Thank you." As the ladies crooned over the ring and exchanged kisses on the cheek David continued, "I should be thanking you. I understand you're the reason my family is back together again." A loving gaze flowed over the energetic shewolf as Mulan corrected, "I couldn't have done it alone." As though a reflection of her thoughts, Ruby turned from her friend to place an ecstatic kiss upon her lips. "So what are you boys talking about," the overjoyed waitress inquired. "Just what a lucky guy she is," David replied playfully.

Without waiting for invitation Ruby scooped Neal out of Charming's arms. Cradling the child she had not seen in so long to her chest the shewolf asked the sweetly laughing face, "And what do you think of your auntie's happy news, hmm?" Neal giggled and flailed his limbs happily inciting engaging laughter in the glowing shewolf as soft sunlight trickled through the window to halo the sacred moment. Completely lost in the enthralling beauty before her Mulan mooned shamelessly, "Speaking of being a lucky guy." A delighted smile claimed Snow's features at the deliriously happy expression on those so dear to her. In a secret corner of her heart, the princess wished for these wonderful people to somehow find this sort of happiness for themselves.

A soft blush claimed apple cheeks as Ruby shyly asked, "What?" David gazed down with a knowing look at the soldier seeing much of himself in the exotic beauty. "You just look so natural holding him, like you were born to be a mother," Mulan replied openly and honestly. Snow and David shared a secret smile their joy and hopes for their friends mirroring one another silently. Ruby tried to shake off the pleasantly unsettling attention by redirecting the focus with a playful explanation, "Oh, he's just such a great kid. He makes it easy. Here you try."

Startled at the concept and the arms stretching in her direction, Mulan stumbled backward hands held up in surrender. "Oh, I couldn't," the soldier argued weakly. David chuckled arguing, "Why not?" Snow stalked towards her guest with an impish smile taunting playfully, "Have we finally found something that the great warrior is afraid of?" Mulan backed away from the approaching females with a horrified expression pleading, "What if I drop him or hold him wrong and hurt him?" A wide, firm hand on her shoulder ceased the soldier's retreat as David gently encouraged, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Helpless squeaks and half-formed panicked words fall senselessly from the terrified hero of China as a small, remarkably soft squirming little bundle settles into arms that seemed to raise of their own volition despite her protests. The instant a gentle brown gaze falls upon that cherubic little face shining up at her the deepest sense of purpose and belonging the soldier had ever known washed over her claiming her heart completely. Warm, gentle smiles flowed contagiously from one to another as Snow, Charming and Ruby fell under the spell of the gentlest side of Mulan. With the fate of a nation cooing happily in her arms the warrior bounced lightly greeting the child with an entranced, "Hey there, little prince."

Without thought, Mulan gave herself over to a natural instinct swaying lightly from side to side as she continued to bounce lightly rocking the child in her arms. Neal giggled happily and waved his arms seeming to reach out to the warrior. Brown eyes misted with joy at such simple, natural acceptance, the battle-hardened soldier melted completely remarking in surprise to the others, "He likes me!" Snow and Charming chuckled softly completely unsurprised by this, but it was Ruby's deep green eyes radiating a potent, loving light that Mulan couldn't tear her eyes away from. "Well, he's always had good taste," Snow encouraged gently enjoying the sweet subtle moment. Prince Charming settled a hand on his new friend's shoulder remarking, "Say, you're a natural." A wide smile beamed from the exotic masculine beauty at the praise as she indulged in the sight of the father tickling his son's belly happily.

Completely lost in the moment that seemed like a dream Ruby's heart ached to share this kind of bliss with her beloved. Maybe someday they could discuss adoption or insemination the shewolf silently soothed herself as she shamelessly confessed in a wistful tone, "You look like the very picture of a proud papa." Warm brown eyes lifted from the squirming bundle to flow over her beloved's face as a soft blush rose in proud cheeks. Hearing the wonder and even the hidden painful longing in her friend's voice Snow curled an arm around the feisty beauty agreeing, "She really does, doesn't she." Mulan's fluster grew under the attention before casting a questioning gaze up to the child's father, for who would know better than he. With a gentle half smile, David nodded his agreement sensing a kindred spirit in this noble warrior. Timid chocolate pools returned to meet her fiancé's gentle gaze silently sharing the tender longing growing in her soul.

After a gruelingly particular shopping trip, Emma and Regina return from the store with all the ingredients the queen required. Obviously still flustered the sorceress set about organizing the ingredients in pre-preparation. Elegant hands flexed and trembled a moment nervously. Pale peach hands settled over them with a soothing stroke as the sheriff vowed gently, "It will be alright." With a hard swallow, the stubborn beauty composed Herself to inform Her lover, "I just need everything to be perfect. That's all." A charming half grin tugged at pink lips as the savior gently taunted, "Is that all?"

With an aggravated sigh Regina huffed, "The news will be easier to take once he has had his favorite meal and my famous turnovers are but moments away, the smell wafting in from the kitchen." Dubious green eyes caressed stubborn features lovingly as the queen continued assuring Herself, "That's the perfect time, yes." The words seemed certain and resolute, but Emma knew full well that this was all a way for Regina to distract Herself from the stress and anxiety of telling their son about their relationship. "Listen, I'm sure he will appreciate everything you're doing," the patient blonde began gently. "But in the end, he will be happy when he sees that we're happy."

Panicked dark eyes rose with all the doubt and terror naked in them as the rattled regent desperately clung to that reassurance, "You really think so?" Gentle green eyes insisted, "I know so and so do you if you'll just stop worrying a minute and thinking about it." A dark gaze dropped and the nervous siren nibbled her bottom lip in thought. Pressing the advantage Emma added, "He's a good kid with a good heart." Obsidian orbs rose shimmering softly as Regina replied, "He gets that from his mother." A softly glowing smile claimed pink lips as the sheriff replied with self-effacing charm, "Well, that and somebody raised him right."

Delight at the charming validation soothed frazzled nerves as the sorceress leaned in to express her gratitude in a slow, sweet kiss. Emma gave herself freely to the embrace letting Regina control every aspect. When the deliriously gentle gesture was complete the savior made one of her own, "Now, how can I help?" Energized by the offer the anxious mother quickly put the blonde to work gathering pots, pans, and other cooking accouterments.

As much as Ruby had enjoyed their evening out and breakfast with Snow it was nice to have Mulan at home all to herself again. Once the door closed it was as though a cocoon of 'ours' settled about the shewolf. Perhaps this is what territory felt like to wolves. Out in the world, especially at Snow's, the feisty femme had felt somewhat off balance. More and more all she wanted was to be alone with her lover. It wasn't quite as though she wanted the rest of the world to go away, more that she wanted it to leave them alone for a little while.

Mulan carefully hung up the expensive jacket attaching the bow tie to the hanger with care before approaching her beloved. Although the brave warrior was a bit weary she nobly offered, "Do you wish to continue your quest before the evening's celebration?" With a pouting grumble of, "No," the pale beauty shoved her lover into the bed. Confusion claimed exotic features on a baffled chuckle as the shewolf climbed atop a fit form to nestle into her lover's body. Without question, strong arms surrounded a statuesque form as the warrior cradled the beauty to her. With a slow inhale Ruby indulged in the scent of her true love's neck before confessing, "I just want to be here, with you, like this." A sweet, languid smile spread over the soldier's features as she replied contentedly, "Alright, I'd like that." Placing a tender kiss on the top of her lady's head Mulan sighed peacefully as the new and wonderful sensations of being loved and belonging surrounded her.

Regina fussed about the kitchen cursing at a necessary spice hiding from Her as Emma patiently watched absentmindedly trailing a finger through the flour coating the prep station. The sound of victory at its discovery was short lived as the once more flustered femme set about arranging the ingredients for the turnovers. The preparation of the meal now slowly baking to perfection had been fairly uneventful, but as the hour approached the queen's anxiety rose. An aggravated gust of air blew dark bangs from the rattled regent's face as She returned to rolling out the dough.

A gentle hand settled over the flustered beauty's forearm as the sheriff soothed, "Baby, calm down. Everything is exactly the way you want it. It's all going to be fine." With a slow inhale Regina tried to allow the calming comfort in, but as Her dark gaze fell upon that comforting hand and the flour it had deposited on Her forearm Her ire rose. The regent sharply swatted the touch away scolding, "Hey, be careful with those hands! I don't have time to shower again before he gets here." As he once lived there Henry entered without knocking. Before he could raise his voice to announce himself to the empty entryway the sound of his mother's griping in the kitchen brought a cheeky smile to his face. Unable to resist the urge to see who his mother was scolding and what they might be arguing about the sneaky son slunk closer.

An impish grin curved cherubic cheeks as Emma lightly teased, "Well, maybe you should've been more careful then. You've got a little right… here." With the last word, the sheriff risked her life flicking her finger at the tip of the queen's nose depositing a bit flour there. Regina gasped and recoiled shocked at the audacity of Her lover marring not just Her skin but carefully quaffed makeup as well. From his position peaking around the corner, Henry bit down on his lips to keep from chuckling at the entertaining scene. "Oh no, you did not," the sorceress raged turning blazing eyes upon the savior.

Undaunted Emma rubs flour between her hands coating her palms as she playfully stalks the polished femme. Regina waves a finger of warning chanting 'no' repeatedly beneath Her breath before deciding that discretion is the better part of valor in this case. Wicked chuckles leak from the savior as she playfully chases the sorceress around the kitchen island. A wide smile spreads across Henry's lips to see his mothers at play. A high pitched squeal leaks from plush red lips as the blonde bears down on her prey. A tight grip keeps flour dripping hands at bay as despite Herself Regina giggles at the childish roughhousing.

"Stop it," the queen laughed a half-hearted admonishment as She wrestled to keep those squirming hands off of Her. As Her famous stubborn streak kicked in Regina maneuvered those dangerous hands behind Emma's back. The movement, however, placed the savior in the sorceress's arms held loosely against a voluptuous form. The blonde ceased her struggles as the dark beauty gasped from the contact. At this distance and in Regina's arms Emma felt like there was nothing she would deny her. From his hiding place around the corner Henry's eyebrows rose at this puzzling twist. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when his birthmother spoke so soft and sweet to the woman who had raised him.

"Henry has seen you like this before. A spot of flour or two isn't going to make a difference. He's going to be happy for us because he loves you as much as I do, floured, fretting and all," Emma confessed without a thought as to how much she was revealing. Regina's breath caught roughly at the sound of those sweet words nestled amongst the offered comfort. As her own words drifted back to her the savior's heart leaped into her throat an icy terror gripping her. Had she said too much, pushed too far? Was Regina ready for this or would it push her away? Panic gripped an open green gaze silently awaiting her fate.

Elegant hands numbly released the savior. All thought was forgotten but those wonderful words. A deep, dark gaze swam tenderly over angelic features as the regent cupped cherished cheeks in Her hands demanding in a soft, fragile voice, "Say it again." All the air she had been holding rushed out with the terror as Emma glowingly complied, "I love you." With a soft whimper, Regina drew Her beloved into a slow, searingly passionate kiss. Stunned by the touching scene before him Henry's face broke into a wide, delighted smile as he wondered if this could possibly be real.

Emma's head spun wildly as she fell into the ferociously tender embrace. Strong arms curled around the stunningly quaffed beauty pulling her closer. Regina's arms slipped with familiar grace around strong shoulders as a voluptuous pressed tighter against Her amazing, constantly surprising lover. A raw moan leaked from the savior as strong hands slid down to encompass a firm bottom holding the beauty flush against a tight body kneading that stunning backside slowly. Henry's eyes bulged at the very clear evidence in front of him. Before things could get too out of hand their son announced his presence by clearing his throat loudly and stepping out into the open.

The not so secret lovers parted in a panicked leap as Regina shouted startled, "Henry!" The deeply flustered blonde stumbled for excuses clumsily gesturing wildly, "We uh… um.." A cheeky grin lit the young man's features dark delight dancing in his eyes as he watched his mothers grapple for an explanation. Regina raced to the rescue offering in a stammering tone, "I um… had something in my eye and… and Emma was getting it out for me." Emma nodded her agreement biting down on her lips as she shoved her hands into her back pockets trying not to look guilty as hell.

"Uh huh," Henry replied fixing them both with a doubtful pointed stare. The savior rocked back and forth in her boots adding unconvincingly, "Yep, just helpin' out." Intelligent brown eyes leveled on his mom as Henry inquired, "You had something in your eye?" A slow sigh slipped from the sovereign at the faint hope that Her child might accept the flimsy excuse. "Yes," She confirmed with a gentle smile. Henry's eyebrow quirked dubiously clearly mirroring his mom's habits as he craned his head around Her side pointedly to inquire, "So that's why her hands were on your butt?" Both women froze and gasped as the boy straightened pinning them with a simple, "Because you had something in your eye."

Emma leaned back and Regina twisted at the waist to see what their son was talking about. Both mothers got a clear view of hand shaped flour marks marring the backside of the queen's dress. The shocked sovereign spun to give the Savior's arm a sharp slap exclaiming, "Emma!" The blonde winced at the slight sting more wounded by her own short-sighted actions. A penitent expression claimed the savior's features as she prepared herself for what seemed to be building towards a hellacious rant that she felt she completely deserved. Neither of the women had wanted their son to find out like this, but it was inescapably clear that the cat was most certainly out of the bag now.

Henry knew both of his mothers well enough to know he should step in soon before his mom completely blew Her top. With a warm chuckle at the adorable couply interaction, the young man offered kindly, "I also heard her tell you she loves you." That statement, so warmly delivered, eased the regent's ire. In that instant, both women's entire focus became their child asking as one with anxious, curious stares, "You did?" Henry couldn't help but laugh at their synchronicity and nodded in silent reply with a goofy smile. Not completely appeased by that endearing expression Regina nervously but gently demanded, "And?"

With a soft smile to the composed woman who raised him Henry approached his birthmother crossing his arms with a playful glare. Confused by this strange posturing Emma straightened with curious timidity as her child slowly circled her in an almost appraising fashion before pressing, "So, you love her?" A bright smile broke over the Savior's face at her son's protective act. It was nice that there was someone to play the proud papa role for Regina and it was appropriate for the young man named after the vixen's father to be the one to do so. "Yeah, actually I do," Emma admitted submitting to the loving examination.

A brilliant smile broke over the author's face before he caught himself. With a rough clearing of his throat and straightening of his demeanor, Henry continued, "And just what are your intentions toward my mother, young lady?" Regina's face beamed with an adoring smile thoroughly touched by Her son's dashing intervention, but it was Emma's next words that stole Her heart all over again. With a gentle shrug, the sheriff admitted in a tender tone, "I just want to make Her happy." The regent's heart swelled misting dark eyes at the loving gestures by the two people most important to Her in the world.

Henry tapped his chin a moment in mock thought trying hard not to smile and failing a bit. As though he had just come to the decision to allow this, the young man lightly punched his birth mother in the arm stating, "Alright, just try not to hurt Her, stud." Emma burst into peals of laughter as she drew her son into a fierce hug shouting, "Come here you!" With a strong arm around his shoulders, the blonde ruffled her son's hair chuckling, "Stud?" Henry laughed freely in reply as Emma placed a glowing kiss on top of his head.

Regina watched the scene between them in wide wonder that it was possible to find such joy in life and even greater still that She might deserve it. As though still in doubt the queen inquired in a fragile voice, "So you're really okay with this?" The happily tousling pair parted at the serious question to face the woman so dear to them both. With a gentle smile, Henry replied honestly, "I haven't seen you smile like that since…" The boy thought a moment before continuing, "…ever. I've never seen either of you so happy. I can't think of anything that could possibly make this better." With unrestrained joy, the young man pulled both of his mothers into a fierce hug.

The lovers melted into the embrace with relieved sighs. As She pulled back from the heartwarming gesture Regina offered, "I made your favorite, cheesy macaroni casserole." Henry's posture straightened eyes wide with glee as he announced, "It DOES get better!" Both his mothers chuckled warmly at the adorable reaction. Emma tucked an arm around her lover tugging Her gently to her side as she smiled proudly at their son stating reassuringly, "See, I told you he'd be okay with it." Regina relented to the embrace curling an arm around the stunning blonde's shoulders as She cooed, "Yes, he has your good heart."

Green eyes danced with delight as Emma turned a warm smile on her beloved to reply gently, "It helps that somebody raised him right." Obsidian orbs shone sweetly as Regina could feel Herself giving in to the gravity of Her lover's charms. Before their lips could reconnect Henry interjected, "Yeah, he's right here and getting hungrier by the minute." The lovers chuckled at themselves a moment and shared a gentle look before separating in deference to their child's wishes. With a rough arm around Henry's shoulders, Emma dragged their son away stating, "Alright you, let's go set that table while your mom finishes up in here." The broadly smiling young man agreed with a simple, "Deal." A deliriously delighted grin claimed the queen's face at the sight of Her unexpected and wonderfully rambunctious little family. Regina couldn't begin to puzzle out what good She might have done, what pain She might have endured to have deserved a moment this wonderful, but She would gladly do it again a thousand times over for just one more minute like this.

It had been a long afternoon for the anxious shewolf, but the hour or so spent nestled peacefully in her mate's arms had given her the strength to face it. Regina had been right however, there was a lot Ruby had needed to accomplish before the party. Her entire afternoon had been divided between wardrobe selection for herself and Mulan, which admittedly had a few spicy setbacks, and plotting a few surprises with Regina, Emma and Snow through text messaging. Now with the door to the diner ahead of them and the party lights shining softly, butterflies danced in the glowing beauty's stomach. There was a lot to face, much more than Mulan knew, but Ruby reminded herself that the kind, caring person stroking her hand in thoughtful support was more than worth it. A brave smile beamed encouraging at the exotic beauty as the stunning statuesque creature prompted, "Shall we?"

Mulan nodded her agreement delight shining in soft brown pools. The humble warrior had never known a more enchanting creature than the kind-hearted, generous spirit that for some unfathomable reason had agreed to marry her. At the moment she couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than sharing her pride and joy with those that mattered the most to them. And though not everyone closest to the soldier's heart could be present it gave her comfort that they would see her family soon when finally they finished this quest to find Ruby's pack. Mulan felt confident that they would discover this stray wolf soon which was part of why she had proposed in the first place. She didn't want to introduce Ruby to her parents as anything less important than she was to the warrior. The soldier needed her parents to know from the start that her commitment to her beloved was not passing, but lifelong. The gentlewoman set such hopeful thoughts aside for another day as she graciously opened the door for her lady love with a courtly bow.

Each part of the couple exemplified their own vintage as they entered the room. Ruby's hair was curled and stylized in a partially up fashion with a red rose tucked into it. Her lips and sleeveless, floor-length, sequined slitted gown were the same color giving her a classical 1930-40s look. Mulan looked like a gentlewoman of the 1960s in her steel grey suit with its crisp lines, square folded handkerchief in the upper pocket and straight thin black silk tie as has been coming back into fashion lately. The humble beauty's hair was pulled back from her face in a clean simple manner. They were truly a striking pair as evidenced by the hearty welcome they received from the crowd of cheerily drinking well-wishers who toasted their arrival.

Ruby giggled happily at her friends and family, their warm welcome touching her heart. Mulan smiled wide and proud at the massive crowd of kind faces overjoyed to be so accepted by such loving people. As finely and casually attired people alike began to crowd around the couple a short man with a black and grey beard stepped ahead of the crowd to gruffly demand, "Not that I'm complaining about all the free hooch at these get-togethers lately, but what's the big to do?" Apparently by Leroy's reaction, the invitations that Granny and Regina sent out didn't include the purpose of the party. The shewolf gave her mate a gentle smile offering kindly, "Well, would you like to tell them or shall I?"

With a sparkling smile, Mulan replied, "Why say a thing?" In a proud gesture, the warrior lifted their joined hands to elegantly display the ring. Many gasped and giggled with delight, but it was Belle who raced forward to embrace Ruby tightly enthusing, "Oh my God, you guys! Congratulations!" The shewolf returned the hug warmly with a soft giggle of, "Thanks." Regina and Emma each claimed the next round of congratulatory hugs quickly followed by Henry. As the couple was drawn apart by well-wishers David stepped behind Mulan placing a supportive arm around her shoulders. "You really are a lucky guy," Charming encouraged.

The prince could tell that the warrior was getting a bit overwhelmed in the absence of her other half. Mulan looked over her shoulder at the tall, kind man she had connected with earlier in the day with a grateful smile. "I really am," the soldier replied with a light chuckle delighted at the playful masculine title she hoped would continue. It felt good to be around and accepted by honorable men as one of their own. It brought her a sense of comfort in otherwise unfamiliar surroundings.

With a bit of distance between herself and her mate and surrounded by her co-conspirators Ruby asked in a hushed whisper, "Is the first surprise ready?" Belle looked confused as Regina and Emma smiled replying, "Waiting down the hall, ready when you are." The shewolf planted an enthusiastic kiss on each of their cheeks squealing in delight, "You guys are the best!" The librarian watched awash in confusion as her hyper-focused friend turned her attention Snow inquiring, "And surprise number two?" Snow gave a sharp nod replying, "Everything is tucked away out of sight, but easy to reach." The widest grin any of the women had ever seen graced the bride to be as she enthused, "I love you guys." For a moment Ruby turned her attention to her old friend soothing the lost librarian, "Don't worry, once we start you'll know exactly what to do. I'll invite you when to jump in, okay?" Completely clueless as to what was expected of her Belle simply went along agreeing in a hesitant but amicable tone, "Okay."

The energetic shewolf embraced them warmly one by one before making her way through the crowd. The feisty femme snatched a glass and fork from a table nearby her beloved as she climbed a chair to stand even higher above the throng of bodies. Light taps rang out clean and clear quieting the crowd. Having secured their undivided attention Ruby addressed her friends and family in a clear, proud voice, "Now I know weddings are oftentimes more about the bride." Many chuckled at this. "But we have celebrated me a lot lately. We've celebrated my return. We've celebrated me finding my one true love." The crowd parted in the face of the adoring look the woman of the hour gave to her mate with an extended hand.

Without a word Mulan answered the silent call closing the distance between them to hold that cherish hand and gaze up with her heart naked in her eyes at her beloved as she continued, "Tonight I want to celebrate her." The humble warrior blushed and looked away from the attention shaking her head as every eye settled on her. Ruby leaned down to tilt that proud chin up with a tender touch coaxing those warm brown eyes back to her own as she made her appreciation clear. "You were brave to come here with no clear way home just to help me. You have stood strong beside me when I needed someone to lean on. And you were bold and amazingly romantic when you asked for my hand."

The warrior's flush grew under the praise as did her smile as she stood entranced by those giving green eyes as enchanting lips informed her, "I wanted to do something special for you tonight." Emboldened by her lady's words Mulan joked, "I thought we were doing that later." The jest was warmly received with applause and laughter. Delighted at her timid lover's growing comfort Ruby leaned down rewarding the humor with a warm, brief kiss before replying, "Of course, but for this gift I needed the help of Emma and Regina's magic combined." This information brought a hush to the crowd impressing upon the warrior the weight of such power. Unsettled by the concept and attention Mulan kindly assured her fiancé, "Your heart is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

From within the crowd, a deep strongly accented male voice tinged with wisdom rang out, "I told you once…" Brown eyes bulged at the sound jaw dropping in shock and disbelief as the crowd parted to reveal the truth of the approaching figure. "… the greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter." A copper hand fell numbly from a pale one as the distinguished looking Chinese man with his black and grey hair in a bun leaning firmly on his cane stepped closer. Large chocolate pools darted taking in a demure looking middle-aged Asian woman and her shrunken wrinkled counterpart before vaulting over the chair between them into their waiting arms with a delirious cry of, "Baba, Mama, Grandmother!"

Mulan's heart overflowed to bursting as she held them tighter to assure herself that it was not a dream. "I missed you so much," the warrior cooed in a tender voice that melted her mate's heart and many others around. Emma and Regina held each other without thought silently sharing the joy that they had helped to bring about. Snow's brow crinkled at this a moment before she assured herself that the embrace was simply about their good works and nothing else. "We missed you," a soft, lyrical voice replied as Mulan's mother smiled at her daughter gently stroking her hair. Grandmother Fa leaned on her cane eyeing her surroundings with suspicious curiosity asking, "I know you like to travel on your adventures, but what in the world brought you to this strange place?"

Heart glowing in warm brown eyes, Mulan turned a worshipful gaze upon her fiancé to reply, "The same amazing creature that brought you here." The normally audacious femme blushed hotly under such glowing praise as she demurely replied, "Actually, I just asked Regina and Emma to do it. I haven't had the honor." The great hero's heart leaped with joy that such opportunity still existed as she raced to her beloved's side eagerly offering her hand to guide the beauty. "Then allow me," the stunning stud requested with a gracious bow. Ruby gracefully accepted the gesture slipping her hand into her mate's as she stepped down from the chair and allowed herself to be guided to the kind but stiff looking collection of future in-laws.

Thick lashes fluttered like butterfly wings over wide green eyes as the statuesque beauty took in each introduction one by one. Mulan stood straight and proud as she embraced the honor of bringing together the most important people to her in the world. "Beloved, I would like you to meet the brave and honorable Fa Zhou…" A graceful wave of a copper hand indicated the slightly bowing gentleman with a curious gaze. Uncertain exactly how to respond Ruby bowed her head respectfully. Pride and delight danced in warm brown eyes as the exotic beauty continued indicating her mother, "the honorable Fa Li and of course Grandmother Fa." Each successive introduction was met with another round of polite bows.

Gathering her breath and courage Mulan slipped an arm around a slim waist in a clear sign of unity as she announced, "Mama, Baba, Grandmother, I would like you to meet Ruby, my bride to be." Fa Zhou nodded slowly as though his suspicions were confirmed. Fa Li gasped and blinked slowly a bit taken off guard by the announcement. However, it was Grandmother Fa who approached openly appraising the uncomfortably smiling shewolf who waved in a friendly fashion stating, "Well, at least you found a pretty one." Fa Li and Mulan sharply rebuked the brusk old woman as one with a shout of, "Grandmother!" The grey-haired woman shrugged in defense asking, "What?"

Ruby merely chuckled at the old woman's candid nature that reminded her a bit of her own Granny. With a step in the old woman's direction, the shewolf leaned down to place a companionable arm around shrunken shoulders to announce, "I like her. She has good taste." The feisty femme accented the statement with a playful wink at the elderly Fa. The old woman grumped, "See, she likes me. Say, not too much?" As the old woman leaned away a moment cautiously Ruby stood up to wrap a claiming arm around her mate answering, "Oh no, I'm all hers."

Fa Zhou took in the couple's comfortable affection with a guarded expression. "And this sort of relationship is common here?" Mulan's smile fell as she faced her father. Ruby's heart stopped as she protectively held her lover closer, but it was David that came to the hero's rescue. Charming placed a companionable hand on his new friend's shoulder stating, "It is known of and understood even if it isn't terribly common. Your daughter and her relationship will be accepted and respected here. You needn't worry, sir." A slow smile spread over venerable features easing the exotic beauty's worry as her father replied with a slight bow, "Thank you." Mulan placed a warm hand over her new friend's repeating the sentiment for herself, "Thank you." Gentle blue eyes shone to each of them individually before responding warmly, "You're most welcome." Ruby rubbed David's shoulder with an appreciative smile which he graciously returned.

Snow stepped forward to help ease the tension interjecting, "Alright, enough formality. This is a party." Ruby chuckled warmly at her friend's endearing interjection. A bright smile burst across her features as the shewolf gently disagreed, "Actually, I think this might be the perfect time to discuss some formalities." A playful wink to the petite princess silently answered the confused expression the shewolf received. "Oh! Now?" Snow held up two fingers in silent question. A wide grinning nod and slight wave indicated that her friend should get things ready for the femme's cue.

A wide charming smile was turned upon her future in-laws as Ruby took them gently by the hand guiding them towards a table as she explained, "Now you guys are about to get to know me a lot better. And honestly I can be a lot to deal with sometimes, but if you're half as patient and understanding as your daughter I'm sure I'll love you almost as much. And maybe if I'm lucky you'll love me at least half as much as she does." The Fa family smiled and chuckled softly allowing themselves to be guided by the gregarious woman's easy charms as they took their seats.

With a sharp exhale Ruby prepared herself for what lay ahead as she turned to face her true love. As the shewolf took the masculine beauty by the hand she noticed Emma and Regina standing near a table up by the bar pointing at it. A soft smile graced porcelain features as she began to guide her fiancé towards it informing her kindly, "Mulan, you have been so kind and thoughtful trying to learn our customs and ways in order to be respectful and proper in your pursuit of me. And you have done such an amazing job that I wanted to make this next step a little easier for you." Now that Mulan was maneuvered in front of the right chair with Regina and Emma standing to either side of her Ruby gave her a saucy shove depositing the surprised soldier in it as she sassed over her shoulder, "Hit it!"

Brown eyes cast about in confusion as a gentle music started. A gentle stroke along the champion's jaw tenderly drew her befuddled gaze to her beloved as the winning creature crooned in a hypnotic voice, "Dear future husband.." A graceful hand waved expressively before the winning creature as she continued to sing, "…here's a few things… you'll need to know if you wanna be…" A gentle hand pressed to the lady's chest before holding up a single finger in an almost stern gesture with a slow wave as she sang, "…my one and only a-all my life."

A slow smile spread over exotic features in delight at the sweet tune. Mulan's calm was shattered however when Emma burst forward singing in a low tone "Awww" before waving towards Ruby as though directing attention back to the bride to be. The sassy waitress instructed singing in a saucy fashion, "Take me on a date…" Emma shoved a box of chocolates into the confused champion's hands urging them forward. Ruby accepted the chocolates with a smile clutching them to her chest singing, ".. I deserve a break."

Before Mulan could recover from the adorable song & dance number Regina shoved a bundle of flowers and a calendar page into her hands confusing the already unnerved but amused soldier. It suddenly became clear that they were just starting when Ruby continued to sing, "And don't forget the flowers every anniversary." Laughing softly the soldier followed orders holding out the gifts to her beloved. The saucy shewolf accepted them with a smile sniffing the flowers as she sang with a sassy shoulder shimmy, "'Cause if you treat me right… I'll be the perfect wife." Tossing the gifts over her shoulder Ruby sauntered up to the counter where Snow quickly placed items for her to grab as she sang, "Buying groceries, buy-buying what you need."

The crimson-clad crooner collected a grocery bag and sword from the counter and in a playful fashion dutifully placed them in her mate's lap. Mulan laughed free and sweet at her beloved's entertaining concept of providing and caring for them as the winning creature sashayed away to continue her tune. From the end of the counter, Ruby continued, "You got that nine to five…" The shewolf quickly wrote 'I love you' in large letters on an order ticket and stuck it on the order wheel as she announced, ".. but baby so do I." Long legs quickly and gracefully ascended to stand on the countertop kicking a rolling pin off of it as she sang, "So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies."

The feisty femme danced on the countertop as she had often dreamed of doing in an old fashion doo-wop shimmying style as she sang, "I never learned to cook, but I can write a hook." Lost in the joy of the moment she was creating and the slow, rhythmic claps on the beat from her loved ones Ruby pointed at Belle specifically before waving towards herself invitingly as she sang, "Sing along with me. Sing-sing along with me." Completely overtaken by her friend's charms and finally understanding the earlier reference Belle stepped forward to sing, "Hey!"

Regina and Emma stepped forward to help Ruby gracefully descend from the bar while providing backup vocals as the lady of the hour sang, "You gotta know how to treat me like a lady." Wide brown eyes sparkled in delight at the enthralling spectacle before her as Mulan's beloved approached. Suddenly the shewolf made a silly growling expression with claw-like hands inciting laughter as she sang, "Even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright." The enraptured soldier replied hypnotized, "It's alright." Pointing at her other half the sassy femme winked crooning, "Dear future husband…" Full hips shimmied and swayed as the shewolf closed the distance between them singing, "…here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life."

The champion had never known delight like when that stunning creature climbed into her lap draping pale arms around her shoulders to sing, "Dear future husband…" A hard swallow accompanied a slow stroke of the soldier jaw as the scintillating singer continued, "If you wanna get that special lovin' … tell me I'm beautiful each and every night." Chocolate orbs sparkled worshipfully at the coy look sent her way as Mulan replied, "You're gorgeous." Ruby blushed a moment before spinning in her lover's lap to turn her back to the warrior before she forgot her talented gift and fell under her lover's sway.

With a sharp look and scrunched nose Ruby gave a dramatically aggravated look over her shoulder at her lover singing, "After every fight…" Regina, Emma, Snow, and Belle gasped in a playfully dramatic fashion truly committed to their support status. "Just apologize." Completely under her beloved's spell, Mulan offered a reproached penitent expression to which the quartet at the bar giggled freely. With a smile, the shewolf leaned back against her lover draping an arm over the warrior's shoulder as she shimmied her bottom and back against the blushing beauty as she sang, "And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right."

While deeply aroused by the saucy instruction the exotic beauty desperately tried to restrain herself with her parents so close at hand. Luckily the song continued quickly taking her attention away as her fiancé sang, "Even if I was wrong..." A soft laugh met the champion's look of confusion as her lover continued with a sassy look, "You know I'm never wrong."A broad smile claimed the warrior's features as she silently nodded her agreement much to the amusement of all. Even the honorable and reserved Fa family chuckled at this particular bit as Zhou and Li shared a secret look. Sassy shoulders shook in question as the feisty femme sang, "Why disagree? Why, why disagree?" The thoroughly charmed bridegroom-to-be shook her head to indicate that she wouldn't.

A broad smile claimed porcelain features at how well her true love was following her little game. With a slight spin, Ruby shifted to sit sideways in her lover's lap crossing her legs demurely as she sang, "You gotta know how to treat me like a lady." Spinning a finger at her temple playfully she continued, "Even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright." Without a word Mulan lovingly caressed her fiancé's cheek in a gentle soothing gesture that raised the color in them. A gentle smile curved plush lips as the shewolf dragged herself from her mate's lap as Belle sang, "HaaAAo-oo."

As her quartet of supporters continued dancing and back up singing Ruby began a simple shimmy singing, "Dear future husband, here's a few things…you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life." Just then Snow stepped forward to offer a high clear, "He-ey baby." Regina and Emma giggle a bit at Snow's solo moment. Belle continues to dance but smiles caught up in the energy of the moment as Ruby continues smiling, "Dear future husband.." The saucy femme taps her wrist and pouts, hands over her heart as she sings, "Dear future husband, make time for me… don't leave me lonely." Mulan shakes head vigorously in a silent vow that she would never do such a thing. With a playful wave towards her charmed new in-laws-to-be, Ruby sang, "And know that we'll never see your family more than mine." Every member of the Fa family smiled widely completely charmed by that particular statement. It was clear by the shewolf's body language that she was more concerned with drawing attention to and respecting their presence more than commenting on the meaning of lyrics.

With a sassy swiveling step the shewolf placed herself just a bit in front of her mate's legs. As she began to sing she turned and pointed to the left. "I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed." The quartet behind her entoned, "Hey!" Dropping to kneel before her fiancé Ruby grabbed Mulan's knees spreading them as she sang, "Open doors for me…" Brown eyes bulged as the vixen's face approached the champion's groin singing, "…and you might get some…" At the last moment, the feisty femme popped to playfully complete the phrase, "kisses." A light peck was dropped on the relieved warrior's nose as their surrounding loved ones all laughed heartily at the display.

Mulan smiled broadly as her lady love tapped her lightly on the forehead with the playfully sung admonishment, "Don't have a dirty mind." A sassy finger traced the masculine beauty's tie as the shewolf sang, "Just be a classy guy." With a half step back Ruby held out her hand singing, "Buy me a ring. Buy- buy me a right, babe." Mulan leaned forward to take that hand as her lady sang, "You gotta know how to treat me like a lady." With those words, the champion placed a gentle kiss on that band that promised a start of their lives together.

The sassy beauty blushed struggling to continue in the face of that tenderly devoted look, "Even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright." Mulan could see the effect of her charms on her lady and shameless crooned, "It's alright," before releasing her beloved's hand. In a tender voice, Ruby caressed her true love's cheek singing sweetly, "Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life." Unable to resist those charms any longer Ruby sat in her true love's lap singing, "Dear future husband…" Pale arms draped adoringly over strong shoulders as she sweetly sang, "If you wanna get that special loving…. Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night." With a worshipful caress of a blushing cheek, Mulan cooed, "You're stunning."

At that moment Regina stepped forward hip cocked with a circular snap of her fingers to deliver an ultra sassily sung, "That's right!" Emma beamed at the display. Ruby chuckled along with several others before leaning her forehead against her true love's and lightly brushing their noses together as she sang in a soft cooing tone, "Future husband, better love me right." Lost in the magic of her lady Mulan drank in the message of the song and vowed, "I mean to do my best, beloved." With a broad, warm smile the shewolf encouraged tenderly, "I'm sure you'll do great." Plush lips descended to slowly caress a soft pink pair in a chaste, tenderly devoted embrace.

As the music stopped their surrounding loved ones clapped and cheered. Emma, Regina, Snow, and Belle exchanged warm embraces complimenting each others' performances and support. Grandmother Fa nudged Fa Zhou proclaiming proudly, "I knew I liked her." The reserved man replied with a subtle smile, "She certainly has spirit." Fa Li sighed sweetly at the way the young lovers smiled at one another comforted by the joy in their eyes. Placing a gentle hand on her husband's knee the soft-spoken woman added, "I think they will be just fine." A warm, broad hand settled over hers as the head of the Fa family silently smiled his agreement and hopes for their child's future.

Slowly emerging from the kiss Ruby tenderly stroked her fiancé's cheek with a soft smile purring, "So future husband, do you like your presents?" A wide, glowing smile overtook the champion's face as delirious delight shone in chocolate pools. Mulan gently caressed the pale arms around her cooing softly, "To have my family here and your amazing heart, there is no greater gift-no matter what my father says." A soft, haunted look crossed emerald orbs at the thought of her future father-in-law's words. They stirred an ache the shewolf was not yet ready to discuss. Rather than let her mood sour Ruby decided to face the issue.

As a way of disentangling herself the kind-hearted femme suggested, "Speaking of which, why don't you spend some time with your family while I mingle." Mulan was uncertain what had dampened her lady's spirits. Whether it was duty or something else the soldier decided to respect her wishes rather than press the issue. Instead, she simply replied, "Alright, beloved." The lovers gingerly separated. As the brave warrior went to catch up with her family Ruby gave herself over to the warm embrace of friends.

Snow had just retrieved a fussy baby Neal from his carriage when her friend approached trying to mask her sadness behind a brave smile but she saw through that easily. The princess reached out to stroke the shewolf's arm asking gently, "What's wrong?" With a weary sigh, Ruby gave into the growing maternal instinct replying, "Nothing a little young prince time won't cure." Snow let her longtime friend scoop up her child as Henry stepped forward to kindly offer, "What can I do?" The lady of the hour smiled welcoming the gesture with a polite refusal stating, "Sorry, you're a bit big for what I need, but thanks." Regina and Emma flanked their kind-hearted child adoringly.

Cradling the infant in her arms did bring the ruffled beauty a measure of peace. It seemed the sentiment was shared as the baby cooed its pleasure waving chubby arms at her excitedly. A wide smile curved plush lips at the child's obvious joy. Lost to his charms Ruby crooned, "Are you happy to see your wolfy auntie?" Neal giggled and squirmed excitedly. The feisty femme lifted the child playfully laughing, "Oooh I'm gonna get those baby legs." The pair descended into contagious giggles as the shewolf playfully nibbled at his feet with her lips pulled carefully over her teeth tickling the infant's toes.

Neal squealed and giggled happily as Regina, Emma, Snow, Belle, and Henry laughed along at the enchanting display. A sarcastic voice intruded upon their joy quipping sharply, "I was told there would be food available. No need to eat the little ones." With a sigh and impatient roll of her eyes, Ruby turned to face the new arrival correcting the redhead, "We were just playing, Zelena." The voluptuous witch remarked in relief, "Thank God, I was starting to worry about having brought Robin to this girl love fest." Regina stepped forward in defense of Her protégé directing her sister, "The food is along the wall if you're interested."

Zelena gently bounced her own child in her arms as she replied, "Soon enough, I just wanted to make sure that dog girl over here wasn't recruiting a next generation of hounds." Ruby tried not to growl as she bit back defensively, "I wasn't biting him. My lips were covering my teeth. I would never hurt Neal." Sharp blue eyes settled sternly on the woman of the hour informing her, "You may mean well, but a baby's skin is incredibly porous. They will absorb any mangy stray germ you may have." Green eyes bulged in terror at the information before turning to the child's mother to apologize, "Oh Gods Snow, I'm so sorry!"

In a panic, Ruby returned the baby. As Snow fawned over her child trying to soothe his cries at the adults' obvious worry the shewolf quickly retrieved the Eye of Fenrir from under her dress. She would never forgive herself if she had inadvertently turned her best friend's child into a werewolf. The anxious femme silently, desperately wished that this was not the wolf that the seer had referred to. A quick place of the lens over the eyes revealed no change. Granny encroached upon the panicked crowd to see what had upset her grandchild on such an auspicious occasion. "Oh thank the Gods, I didn't turn him," Ruby cried. With a scoff, the grey-haired old wolf interjected, "Of course not, girl! You can't change anyone in that form."

Ruby and Snow leaned on one another in relief soothing the rattled child together. Regina settled a harsh glare on her sister silently judging her for stirring up trouble. Unphased by her sister's admonishment, Zelena remarked in relief, "Thank goodness, I thought for a moment you were recruiting playmates for your cub." Green eyes rose slowly widening as auburn brose rose towards the shewolf's hairline at the shocking statement. Completely oblivious to the reaction the redhead held out a gift box. "I brought you a present. It's flannel lingerie. You can thank me later," the witch remarked with a cheeky grin.

Numb fingers took the box absent thought as Ruby asked, "What do you mean my cub?" All the surrounding women stared at the former midwife awaiting the answer. "Well isn't it obvious?" Zelena looked from face to face as though they were all incredibly stupid. When their dumbfounded expressions didn't change the witch turned to her sister for support, "Surely you noticed it." Regina's lips parted as inspiration struck announcing, "I knew something was different. Your glow!" Snow, Belle, and Henry turned delighted smiles on the stunned shewolf.

Ruby's mind spun wildly in fear that this was somehow a cruel hoax playing on her desires as she stammered, "But I couldn't! I mean how.. how did this happen?!" At the sound of her beloved upset, Mulan immediately rushed to her side. Zelena smiled wickedly as she taunted the bride to be, "Well when two people love each other very, very much…" Regina interjected with a sharp, "Zelena!" Completely confused by all the excitement Mulan asked, "What's going on here?!" The redhead offered a sadistically delighted grin as she informed the warrior, "You're going to be a papa." Brown eyes widened hugely at the news before turning to her fiancé glowing with delight.

Mulan began to stroke her beloved's stomach in overjoyed awe of the miracle within. Still afraid to embrace this mad hope, Ruby supportively caressed her mate's hand even as she questioned the facts, "But we're both girls!" Zelena sneered at the clear stupidity informing the mother to be, "Yes and you're some magical wolf thingy. And aren't you two true loved whatnots? Clearly, you're compatible, somehow." A sudden thought struck immediately erupting from the shewolf's lips as she gripped her mate's arm announcing, "Your Mushu!" That statement sent nearly every surrounding eyebrow raising in stunned curiosity. Regina's interest actually made it to Her lips to inquire, "Her what now?" With a wicked chuckle, Zelena agreed, "Yes, do tell."

Mulan blushed at the attention shuffling closer to her fiancé. Fa Zhou stepped forward in defense of his bashful child to inform his daughter's friends, "My daughter is not just a hero to our people. She has inherited the family's dragon warrior spirit." A collective "Oh.." swept through the surrounding supporters at the news. "A very potent spirit," Zhou embellished with a playful wink. "Baba," Mulan cried out in shock. Fa Li clung to her husband's side blushing furiously. Ruby smiled with a soft blush fulling understanding how her mother-in-law felt. The former midwife, however, knew there must be more to the tale and pressed for details, "Still there must be more to it than you both having a wild nature, some singular event that sparked this fertilization."

Equally curious Regina added, "Yes, you weren't like this after that first night. It wasn't until you came to my house for dinner. So what happened the night before? I know you said you had a romantic evening." Mulan and Ruby looked at one another with wide eyes in mutual recognition. As the subject was not going away Mulan quickly ushered parents from the scene with a polite, "Mama, Baba, Grandmother, perhaps you'd like to try some of Regina's famous lasagna." Henry and Emma chuckled at the obvious ushering as a blushing David decided to help Mulan.

With the in-laws relocated curious eager eyes settled on the bride to be. As Ruby gathered her courage she politely instructed, "Henry, I think you should go help Mulan." The young man grumbled but obeyed after settled with a stern look from his mothers. As soon as he was out of earshot Zelena leaned closer demanding, "Well?!" A slight nervous nibbling of a plush lip preceded the confession, "Well, both of our animal natures seemed to come out in the woods under the nearly full moon. It felt like they recognized and claimed each other and…. And…"

Unable to stand the suspense any longer Regina demanded, "And?!" Ruby blushed profusely as she admitted the most graphic detail, "She came inside me." A rainbow of stunned, awed, and intrigued expressions flowed through the surrounding women. Zelena applauded the miracle of nature adding a delighted, "Bravo!" Regina smirked wickedly licking Her lips at the enticing concept. Emma blinked in confusion asking, "Wait, how?!" Regina was so overwhelmed by the information She forgot Herself a moment and placed a soothing hand over Her lover's promising, "Don't worry. I'll explain later, dear."

Snow looked down at the gesture with shock recalling their earlier familiarity. If there had been any doubt in the princess's mind her daughter's next words abolished it mercilessly. "By explain, do you mean give examples," Emma inquired eagerly just as lost to their surroundings. Ruby tried to interject having noticed Snow's expression, but Regina spoke more quickly promising in a seductive purr, "Of course." Snow, Belle and Zelena's jaws all fell in shared shock. Oblivious to anything but her bright future Emma smiled stating, "Okay, I'm good."

No sooner were those words spoke than they were challenged by Snow's sharp cry of, "Emma!" Jade eyes bulged slowly sliding to the side as she realized who all was around her at the moment. It had been so easy to forget in that happy moment surrounded by friends that they had only shared their happy news with three of them and certainly not the Savior's mother. Regina flinched at the cry seeming to come back to Herself. The queen attempted to compose Herself holding out soothing hands in Snow's general direction as she began, "Now, Snow try to be calm."

Belle bit down on her lips at the strange scene. Zelena openly chuckled remarking, "Well, I guess the wolf isn't the only Sapphic one, eh sis?" A dark gaze glared at the redhead a moment. Just then Charming raced to his wife's side asking, "What's wrong?!" In support of her new friend Mulan was quick on his heels curious of what might have disturbed his wife. With a sharp look at Emma Snow replied to her husband, "Ask your daughter!" A bevy of looks from amused to curious to completely baffled landed on the anxious blonde expecting an answer. "Well, I.. uh.."

Regina bit her lip wanting desperately to save Her lover from this crucible. Henry saw the tension and stepped in like a gentleman placing a supportive hand on each of his mothers' shoulders announcing, "They're in love. Isn't it great?" His broad engaging smile silently dared anyone to argue. The adults collectively took a step back unwilling to challenge the statement. As the words slowly sunk in they did bring a measure of peace to the ruffled princess. Slowly gathering her thoughts Snow asked for clarification, "So you're in love?" The idea that what existed between the two women in a more than unconventional relationship wasn't just some tawdry affair was comforting at least.

The lovers heaved a sigh of relief at the rescue before turning tender smiles to one another, but it was Regina who answered, "Yes, we are." Emma's breath caught in her throat at the previously unheard words. "You love me," the savior asked sweetly stunned. Regina cupped that treasured cheek gathering the courage to finally say it out loud, "Yes, I love you." Without a care for who might be watching or what they might think the blonde rushed forward capturing those plush lips in a ferociously tender kiss.

"Aww," Ruby cooed leaning into her fiancé who held her with a gentle smile. Henry smiled in broad delight to see his mothers so happy. Belle and Zelena clapped lightly at the endearing scene. Snow blinked slowly trying to process this strange news as David stammered in confusion, "Wait. Regina, you're the mystery man?" As She emerged from the heart-melting embrace Regina offered a sweet smile gently teasing, "Way to keep up with the show, Charming." David blinked slowly at the news admitting to his daughter, "Well, I can see why you weren't sure if they liked you back."

Struck by this new bit of information Regina turned a sharp look on Her lover shouting, "What?!" Emma flinched under that stare grumbling to her father, "Thanks, dad." Not about to let this go the queen demanded to know, "You talked to your father about us?!" Gallant as ever David stepped forward in defense of his child stating, "Now to be fair, she asked about how her mother and I got together. I just picked up the subtext." The blonde offered a soft penitent smile to her upset lover as Charming continued, "Not such an idiot now, am I?"

Regina turned a warning glare on the attempted rescuer stating sharply, "Debatable." Although many may have run from that look, after many years as the evil queen's prisoner it no longer affected Belle. The intrepid librarian stepped forward offering smugly, "Yes, I'm sure their conversation was nothing like ours." Dark eyes bulged widely at the upstart revealing things promised to be kept secret. "Glad to see your 'story' found a happy conclusion by the way," Belle embellished boldly risking her life. Sandy brows rose as Emma turned a curious look on her lover inquiring, "Your story?" With a snarl, Regina struggled to keep her clawed hand down even though it ached to rise.

"Oh yes, fascinating tale," the librarian continued with an impish expression. "Two friends, a night of drinking.." Occasionally once Belle became wrapped up in a story she forgot all else like who was around her or how it might affect them, which is why she couldn't stop herself from thinking aloud, "Although how Emma reminded you of your attacker I couldn't begin to imagine." Emma shouted in defense of her lover, "Belle!" Ruby slapped her friend soundly across the arm as the thoughtless bookworm clamped a hand over her own mouth.

A deep look of pain and rage overcame the subject of the tale whose eyes closed against this fresh hell. "Oh Gods Regina, I'm **SO** sorry," Belle called out, but her cries fell on deaf ears. The haunted brunette stepped forward jaw clenching to growl, "You know sometimes I feel bad for all the horrors I put you through, but then some days it doesn't seem like enough." Regina spun sharply on her heel quickly exiting the agonizing scene along with the diner. The night air did little to cool Her temper or ease Her mind.

Emma followed quickly on Her heels calling out, "Oh God baby, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Slight tremors racked the royal form as Regina replied sharply, "No, I'm not alright!" The kindhearted blonde flinched at the obvious truth approaching her lover cautiously. Snow emerged from the diner just in time to see her daughter carefully approach her stepmother from behind asking in a gentle voice, "Is it okay if I hold you?" Suddenly it became clear to the princess just what sort of attack Belle had meant.

The stunning truth kept her silent as Regina nodded replying in a fragile voice, "Please do." Emma needed no further invitation gently enfolding her lover in loving supportive arms. Quiet steps carried the princess in front of the queen to face Her with a tender stroke on the arm offering, "I'm so sorry, Regina." Snow knew her stepmother was a proud woman and this pain must run deep even if the source was baffling. Regina flinched and hissed recoiling from the touch further confusing the princess. David raced outside but sensing the tension between his wife and stepmother he stayed back and silent rather than interfere.

Regina shook Her head fighting back the tears demanding, "Not you, Snow." The three Charmings looked on in puzzlement at the statement. "I can't take this from you," the queen elaborated. Snow retracted her hands curling her arms around herself as she apologized in confusion, "I'm sorry." Those words from that girl cut through the queen like a knife. As the proud beauty closed Her eyes against the pain the tears She had fought so long spilled over as She pleaded, "Please don't, Snow."

The pale petite beauty shook her head in confusion asking, "What have I done?" Dark swimming eyes opened as a raw voice, aching in agony replied, "I don't want you to be sorry… because I never wanted you to know." The baffled expression on Her stepdaughter's face forced the details the queen had hoped never to share. Regina gripped Her lover's arms around Her tightly drawing strength from that connection as She revealed, "Even when I hated you, even when I wanted to crush your heart in my hands…. I never wanted to break it this way."

"What are you talking about," Snow replied completely unable to fathom those inconceivable words. From his perch, the truth wrapped around David like a cold knot in his gut. Prince Charming carefully crossed to his wife's side to be near her in her encroaching hour of need. Plush lips trembling Regina pushed passed the pain to clarify, "One thing you and I always shared was a deep love for our fathers." A slow look of horror crossed pixieish features as the queen continued, "And as much as I hated Him for what He did I never wanted to destroy your memory of Him this way."

"No, that can't be," Snow screamed against the truth as the facts fell like tumblers in her mind. Who else could have done it? When Regina had married Him She had been pure, never having had the chance to truly be with Daniel. It wasn't until after the wedding that She began to study magic and was able to defend Herself against such attacks. The window of opportunity for the tragedy was slim indeed. Tears fell over pale cheeks as the princess denied the obvious truth, "My father wouldn't do that!" Her husband's strong supportive arms surrounded her as she cried out, "He was a good man!"

Regina shut Her eyes tightly against the lashing out tears spilling down Her face. Emma's jaw clenched torn between rage at her grandfather and concern for her lover. Overcome by the later the savior gently stroked the tears away hoping beyond hope to provide some measure of comfort and support. Regina cradled that hand to Her cheek drawing strength from that tenderness. With a swallow to clear the clog of tears from Her throat the agonized beauty replied, "He was… until He was drunk and His knights reminded Him of His legal rights to my body."

At those last words, David and Emma exchanged looks of naked rage at the concept. Snow's gaze lifted slowly to face the truth as she trembled from the raw force of it. Seeing that young woman that She had once rescued Regina wanted to reach out and rescue Her from this awful truth. With practiced skill the queen pushed down Her own pain to offer in a shaking voice, "And He did. He had every right to claim what was His. I'm probably just making a lot of nothing. I'm so sorry, Snow."

Emma's voice growled near her lover's ear arguing, "No!" David quickly spoke up in support of his daughter and Regina stating in a firm voice, "There is no excuse for what He did." Snow broke free of her husband's arms to rush toward her stepmother gripping Her firmly by the arms, "Stop it!" Fear gripped dark eyes terrified by what that slip of a girl might say. The princess shook the trembling queen demanding, "Don't you make excuses for Him. This is His fault, not yours! You have nothing to apologize to me for, ever again. It's I who owe you _everything_."

Without asking Snow threw her arms firmly around her stepmother holding Her tightly. Emma watched her lover's reaction closely prepared to remove her mother if necessary. However, Regina gratefully returned the embrace trembling together with the girl she had protected from the truth for so long. As they cried together each stroked the other's hair in silent comfort for all that both women had lost in that castle. They cried for their innocence and hope and all that they could have shared if only things had been different.

When Regina returned the embrace Emma stepped back silently allowing them their moment. As she stood to the side worry for the woman she loved naked on her face a strong arm curled around her shoulders. Finally in a place where she could accept the love and support of family the former orphan leaned into her father letting him comfort her. When the tears ran dry the two women separated a bit offering each other weak but encouraging smiles. With a world of wonder in her eyes for the strength and courage of her beautiful stepmother Snow remarked, "Regina, you have done so much for me…" Sparing her daughter a gentle look she continued, "…and for my family." Emma smiled softly in return delighted at the possibility that her parents might accept their love.

A gentle focus returned to the queen remarking, "You have more than earned every accolade and privilege bestowed upon you. And I'm going to make sure that everyone sees you the way I see you now." Regina blinked in confusion at the statement as the princess knelt before Her. Snow promised in a gentle tone, "I will do this later publicly, but I want you to know here and now that I swear my undying fealty to you, My Queen." The startled regent gasped stunned by the gesture.

David proudly joined his wife at her stepmother's feet proclaiming, "As do I." Plush lips trembled at the remarkable offer. With a brilliant smile, Emma joined her parent's to kneel before her lover stating, "You already have my heart. I'll gladly add my sword and magic to the mix at your disposal- whatever you need, whenever you need it." The tender repetition of her initial vow touched Regina deeply bringing tears of joy to Her eyes as She extended a hand to her lover. The savior gently took that hand rising to stand next to the woman she loved.

Overcome by emotion and flooded with that most tenuous of sensations, hope, Regina lovingly stroked a treasured cherubic cheek pouring out Her heart, "Before you, I didn't believe in happy endings." With an apologetic look to Her stepdaughter and son-in-law, She continued, "Maybe that's why I tried so hard to destroy them." David and Snow smiled in gentle forgiveness at the statement. Dark eyes swelled with love as they returned to the amazing creature that had healed Her heart confessing, "But now I… I believe." With those impassioned words, Regina fused Her lips with those of the woman She loved.

In that instant, a wave of light magic burst from the two flowing over the town. Just then, Leroy emerged from the diner. Struck by the gusty shockwave of true love's kiss Grumpy remarked gruffly before taking another swig off of his beer, "About damn time."

 **-THE END-**


End file.
